


Field Master

by Purebloodpony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Death Eaters, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Haunting, Horses, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony
Summary: February 1965, It all starts innocently enough. Hunting after all is a gentleman sport. Lucius Malfoy and his friends attend a weekend Hunt that will forever change their innocent lives. Before Hogwarts, before the first Wizarding War, the molding of young minds will begin.





	1. Ware Riot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ; I would like to thank Canimal she gave me permission for the use of Waldens Ravens, they're becoming a big part of my story. This is a work in progress and I do update at least once a week . I do not have a BETA so please forgive any mistakes i might make . And no we are not hunting the elusive Horcrux. We are making them .  
> I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. with the exception of Waldens Ravens they belong to the ever talented Canimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hounds hunt anything besides intended quarry, it is called a riot; the rate used is “Ware riot”.  
> February 1965, A stranger on a pale horse joins the Hunt. Catapulting Lucius and his friends into an epic battle, for the safety of the Wizarding world, and for their very souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; First of all I would like to thank Canimal for the use of Walden's Ravens. Second I would like to thank my Alpha reader DutchScorRosefan and my Beta Skyryder01, you ladies are amazing. I'm going back and making corrections to all of my chapters and trying to fix all of my grammatical errors. And fleshed out the story a bit so there will be some new content.

Field Master  
When hounds hunt anything besides intended quarry, it is called a riot; the rate used is “Ware riot”.

Chapter One

Ware Riot February 1965 

 

It had all started out he supposes innocent enough. A gentleman's sport that is, hunting. One of his fondest memories with his father was riding to the hounds, trailing behind the large black warmblood on his little, white hunt pony. 

Lucius had crept downstairs the night before. Quietly making his way down the long, dark hallway, careful not to wake the portraits. He could hear his parents' voices down in the study and hid behind the door to spy on their argument.

His mother had insisted he stay home, “He is just a boy! Are you listening to me Abraxas? I will not have him involved in this!.... This new friend of yours should not be dictating how we raise our son! Just who does he think he is?. . . . . Who is he to decide what my son is mature enough to handle?”

Silence followed, he thought his father might concede and tell him he had to stay home. His mother's voice trembled. And Lucius peered through the crack in the door. He could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He scowled thinking that would be it, his mother's tears would seal his fate and doom him to forever riding at the back of the pack. Or worse yet, staying at the Manor. It was not fair, he was eleven and would be off to Hogwarts in the fall. Lucius loved his mother, but he was tired of her treating him like a child. This was not his first hunt, and he was an accomplished horseman. Why was she so worried? He had hunted that forest before and was familiar with the terrain.

Abraxas would have none of it, “Nonsense Emmeline, he’s a young man, and you will start treating him as such. Stop your coddling women, Lucius is going on this hunt and will be with me in the First Flight, so you have nothing to fret over.” Glancing back at his wife he added, ‘The boy is quick and talented with a wand. . . . . Stop your fussing!” 

A gasp escaped from Lucius. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth, pride swelling in his chest. Not only was he going, but he would ride in the front with his father.

Abraxas poured himself a drink, letting out an exasperated sigh. He turned and leaned back against the bar the famous Malfoy smirk on his lips as he faced his bride. Emmeline was as beautiful as the day he met her. And just as fierce. He had no doubts that she would hex his bollocks off, should anything happen to their little prince.

Emmeline stood toe to toe with him, glaring back at him. Her magic sparking. Tossing back the amber liquid, he scooped his fiery little witch against his chest with one arm and kissed a tight-lipped Emmeline, “Now Emmy if the boy dies, we can always make another.” Abraxas waggled his eyebrows at her. Emmeline relaxed, giggling she slapped her husband playfully on the arm.

Then wrapping both arms around his neck, she returned the kiss. Abraxas set the drink down and buried his hands in her long, dark curls.

Lucius rolled his eyes. He couldn't look. Gross, he thought. He was never kissing anyone.

Pulling away from the tall frame of her husband, Emmeline pointed a finger in his face. Glaring up at him her green eyes sparked, as she growled a warning, “I know what you’re doing on this hunt. . . . . And I know there is more than two this time. . . . . . So Abraxas, my love. . . . If you kill my only son, I’ll set the Fates upon you!” His mother's voice echoed in the large study and brought his eyes back to the room.

He caught the movement of her spinning on a heel and making for the door, blue robes a flurry. Abraxas grinned at the back of his passionate witch. He loved pushing her just to the edge.

“I’m not going to kill OUR son Emmeline!” Abraxas muttered under his breath “Knowing the purgatory you would have me endure if I did, I would join him in death.”

His mother hesitated, looked back and sent a blistering glare at his father. 

Lucius scrambled back up the stairs. His mother catching him out of bed was the last thing he wanted. Dashing back down the darkened hallway and diving beneath the heavy comforter, Lucius could hear his mother’s footsteps approaching his bedroom.  
The door creaked open, and he pretended to be fast asleep. Lucius kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, while she brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed his cheek. Softly humming an old lullaby as she quietly shut his door.

Lucius was awake for hours, excited over the prospect of being in the front with his father. But it was the nagging thought as to why his mother was so worried tugging at the back of his mind. Was it the faster pace of the first flight? This was the first time his father allowed him the privilege of riding up front. He wondered if his friends were joining him? Rodolphus had been riding up front for the last few seasons. But then, he was two years older. He and his friends frequently rode in the second group, the Hilltoppers. The pace was not as fast and the danger not as great. Lucius thought he would never fall asleep. This was worse than waiting for Christmas morning.  
.   
His house elf, Dobby, woke him while the sky was still dark, freshly shined boots in hand. Lucius dressed quickly and raced down the stairs barely able to contain his excitement. At the foot of the stairs, Lucius stopped. He knew he needed to pull himself together or he would him give himself away. The last thing he wanted was for his father to find out he had been eavesdropping. 

He paused in front of the mirror that stood in the hallway and adjusted his stock tie and surveyed his reflection, adjusting his posture. He hid the excited little boy behind the mask of the Pure-Blooded Aristocrat. Cold, grey eyes now stared back at him. His long, blonde hair tied neatly back. His black hunt coat was spotlighting the diamond-studded M tie tack and cream breeches. Lucius, feeling his facade was in place, squared his shoulders and made for the dining room. His tall black boots clicked sharply on the marble floors.

He paused once more before opening the large ornate doors to the family dining room. Taking a deep breath, he greeted his father, “Good morning Father.” 

Abraxas was drinking coffee at the head of the table, reading the Quibbler. “Good morning Lucius, I hope you slept well.”  
Lucius poured some tea for himself and grabbed a scone, “Where’s Mum? “ 

Abraxas looked up from his paper, “Your mother is pouting. She doesn't want me to take you hunting,” Lucius paled, as he felt his heart stop. There was no way his mother would forbid him from the hunt today. 

“She’s under the impression that you’re too young for the activities that are taking place....... I, however, think that you are old enough to learn such things. So not to worry, you are going...... I am sure I will pay for it one way or another, but you are going. Let us finish up our breakfast and get out of here before she does show up.” Abraxas grinned at his son and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Emmeline watched from a small window in the master bedroom. Her little boy would never be the same after this hunt. Father and son stepped out into cold dawn, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Abraxas had spared Lucius from the end game of the past Hunts. She knew there would be no stopping the progression.

The stars shone brightly above the blanket of fog clinging to the ground. Lucius followed his father down to the stables. With a flick of his wand, Abraxas illuminated the aisle ways of the barn. Soft whinnies and nickering of the horses met them. They both paused in the doorway and inhaled deeply. 

Lucius loved the stables, the smell of fresh straw, leather, and best of all horses. Wally nickered as the lights came on, and Lucius ducked inside his stall to slip the halter on. Wally was a snow-white Welsh Cob and the best pony as far as he was concerned. Wally nuzzled his young master as Lucius offered him the sugar cubes he had nicked from the kitchens. He took Wally into the cobblestone aisle and placed him in the crossties.

Pulling the heavy winter blanket off he started grooming his pony before tacking him up, this was his responsibility, not the elves. Father had always insisted that a true Horseman knew how to care for his mount and had enrolled him in Wizard Pony Club. All his friends were in Pony Club. Backing a horse and playing Quidditch were two of the most important things a young pureblood wizard needed to learn at least as far as Lucius was concerned. He knew his mother had her own opinions. He gave Wally a once over with a cloth, carefully saddling, then putting his bridle on. He led his pony to the block and mounted up.

Lucius had spent three hours the night before just plaiting Wally’s mane and cleaning his tack. Abraxas had done the same with his horse. It was their tradition as always, the night before the hunt. His father would help him with the spell to clip his pony's winter coat, so no lines would show and how to make the tiny, neat braids into buttons. It was time that was just for him, and there were no house elves rushing about. Just him and his father and the horses. 

Dawn was breaking on the horizon as they started down the lane to the apparition point. The low fog still hugged the ground in places. Breath rose from both men and horses.

Wally had to jog to keep up with Maximillian, his father's intensely black and exceedingly large Dutch Warmblood. The very image of a battle charger. Max was a gift from Lord Daemon Nott. 

At the top of the hill, Abraxas pulled out the portkey, a small horseshoe, and held out one end for Lucius. As his fingers touched the iron shoe, he felt the pull and dropped into a clearing in the Wyre Forest. Portkey was always easiest on the horses unless one was highly skilled at apparition and Lucius was still too young. 

Abraxas started down the little dirt road that would lead to the rest of the group. “Lucius, there are a few things I want to talk about before we get to the site” he slowed Max down so that Wally could walk, “I want you to ride with the First Flight today. …It’s a big step up, but I think you can handle it. You do need to stay behind me at all times is that clear?”

“Yes, Father.” A huge grin plastered on his face, Lucius was unable to contain his excitement.

“I want your wand in its holster but where you can reach it easily, and yes all of your friends will be with you. You are to pay attention at the briefing, and I want you boys to stick together is that clear? There are six in total that we’re hunting today...... The wards are up around the woods, so they can’t escape once they’re in.”

“Yes, Father.” Lucius’ heart began pounding in his chest. His father's tone melted the grin.

“Do you remember how to send up a signal?”

“Yes, Father.” Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

“If by some chance, you get separated from the pack, you are to stop and send up that signal.”

“Yes.... Sir,” His voice caught in his throat, and his blood ran cold.

“Lucius if you are separated ........ show no mercy. Our quarry will show you none,” The look on his father's face sent a chill down Lucius' back, “Now go gather up your friends and come join the main group for the briefing,” With that, his father turned Max toward the small group of men in red.

Lucius went to look for his friends amongst the growing crowd of riders.  
His father was the Field Master of the Hunt, and his word was law. Lucius knew his father had bestowed a great honor on him that day. This was no ordinary hunt. Their quarry today was numerous and unconventionally dangerous. Lucius was not sure if he was ready for this. 

He found Rabastan first, mounted on his dark bay Welsh Cob, Renni, with his neatly plaited mane matching Wally’s. Both boys were the picture of the aristocracy. This being a Formal Hunt.

Nodding to one another, Lucius halted Wally next to Rabastan, “Good morning Bast,” whispering. 

“Morning Lu. My Father says we are all riding up front today and warned me to stay with the pack. What have you heard?”

Lucius responded in a hushed whisper, “I did hear father earlier, telling my Mother not to worry, that he would make sure I was safe and that there are six in the pack that they’re sure of......... Told me to keep my wand ready and to stick together. How about you? Did your father say anything else?”

‘No, nothing besides the same warnings yours gave you..........Can you believe we get to ride with the First Flight?” Rabastan laughed, “Roddy’s pissed, he’s not so special now.”

“There’s a pack of them Bast, a pack! As in more than just two this time!”

Rabastan's eyes widened slightly at that “Merlin!.......... Those bastards are dangerous enough when it’s just one!”

Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked toward the dense woods, “I wonder how many are out there watching us, right now?” He smirks at Rabastan,” Are you scared? I heard they like to eat wizard children.”

‘I’m not scared. Rennie's fast, and those hounds are vicious...........And with Walden’s birds, we’ll know where every single one of them tries to hide!” He snickered and looked toward their Huntsman, Lord Macnair. A fierce man sitting on a large, dappled grey horse, his hounds babbling at its feet. 

“Have you ever hunted more than one at a time Lu?”

“No, you?”

“No, guess we won’t be playing cowboys, today will we?” Rabastan scrunched up his face, “Oh well, let’s go find Rod.” 

The boys edged their ponies to the outside of the Field and spotted Rabastan's elder brother, Rodolphus. The Lestrange brothers were like bookends, both with brown curly hair and chestnut brown eyes   
.   
Rod sat his matching dark bay cob like a statue. Giving both boys a stern look, “I know you don’t want to Lu, but you and Bast need to stick with me today. No John Wayne shite, and I don’t want any grief about it!” 

Lucius smiled “That sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it Bast?” Lucius rolled his eyes at Rabastan. He would let the older boy think it was his idea. 

“Dolohovs are here.” Lucius nodded toward the father and son approaching from the apparition point. Tall, black Thoroughbreds in hand.   
Antonin and his father split off from one another. His father Anatoly joining the other men while Antonin made his way to join the rest of the boys now gathering. 

“Morning gentleman, what’s our plan?” he asks Lucius while tightening his girth and dropping the stirrups.

Antonin was tall for his age and his hair as black as his mount's with sharp, dark eyes that reminded Lucius of a hawk. 

Lucius edged his pony closer and leaned in, “Word has it there is a pack of six...... We need to stick together. Father has the southside warded, so there is no escape but lots of cover.” 

Antonin grinned and nodded toward the twin ravens on Walden's shoulders “I see Walden’s brought his Ravens this time.” There were six more chattering in a tree, watching their young master.

The Yaxleys join the field. Already aboard twin chestnuts and as with the Dolohovs, the elder joined the men and Alexander met the boys. 

Alexander Yaxley's red pony was in constant motion and danced beneath him, snorting with impatience. Xander, as he preferred, was blond haired and green eyed and shared his pony’s exuberance. “Morning, are we about ready? Sweet Merlin’s hairy balls! I see Walden’s brought his birds! Things may get western for us mates.” 

Lucius acknowledged him, and with all the seriousness his ten-year-old face could muster, he greeted the other boy.  
“Morning mate, we have multiple quarry this morning, so we’re sticking together. There will be no playing at cowboys today. It’s too dangerous.”

Lucius added addressing the group of boys, “When we get to the main group everyone spread out and listen up. I think there is a lot more going on. We gather at the back when they cast the hounds and stay with me.”

All eyes were on the platinum-haired boy speaking, and Lucius knew without a doubt that they would follow his orders. Rodolphus might be the eldest, but Lucius was in charge, and everyone knew it.

Xander Yaxley loved cowboys and anything really to do with the Wild West. His father, Simon, had a few muggleborn friends from the Ministry. They had introduced him to films, Western films, with cowboys. John Wayne and Clint Eastwood were his favorites. He had insisted on a chestnut pony, just like John Wayne, and had named him Rooster after his favorite movie of course. Xander had shared these adventures with his friends. Secretly, they all loved cowboys. 

Some hunts ended with them whooping and hollering and chasing the neighbor's cattle. That would not be the case today.

After double checking girths, everyone mounted up. Nervous and excited, the boys made their way toward the group of red-coated riders. 

They all nodded a quiet salutation to their friend Walden. As the Whipper-In, aiding his father with the hounds and now his Ravens, Walden sat next to his father, Conall Macnair, The Huntsman. His big, dapple-grey cob stood quietly while the hounds darted beneath his feet. Walden was a large boy, already heavily muscled at an early age. Dark hair curled around his ears, with the black, intelligent eyes of a predator. One-day, Walden would fill his father’s boots and be The Huntsman. The boys know a Hunt is a serious business and they know Walden is working. 

Theodore Nott and his father were the last to join up. Their Dutch Warmbloods matching Max. Theo was Rod's age and had been at Hogwarts together for the last two years. Both boys getting to come home on the weekend for the Hunt was a huge deal. 

Lucius moved his pony to stand at his Father's side in time to hear the safety briefing. The other boys were dispersing amongst the other riders, noticing for the first time a new face. The man sat on a pale grey horse, an air of superiority around him. The strange man glanced at Lucius and winked at him.  
Fourteen riders made up the First Flight with ten in the Hilltoppers. There would only be the two fields this morning, a small group of hunters for the number of dangerous prey.

Abraxas started his opening speech “Good morning gentlemen, I’ll make this brief....... Strong wards are set up around these woods. Once we go in, nothing is coming out until I drop them. If anyone finds himself alone, send up a signal. Do not try to engage the prey on your own. These are not ordinary muggles.......... These are Witch Hunters.” Abraxas voice now dripped with venom, “They know who we are and what we are capable of. It is our duty to the Wizarding World to eradicate these pests, that wish to stamp out our existence! These parasites that feed off our power! We will end them. We will ride them down and bath in their blood!” 

The red-coated riders cheered, and Abraxas gestured to the stranger on the pale grey horse.

“I would like to introduce our honored guest......Lord Voldemort. He suggested that we include our sons in the First Flight today........ It was Lord Voldemort that suggested our prey. More importantly was his counsel that our sons should bear witness to the power and superiority of Pure Blood Wizards.” Abraxas' voice trembled with rage as he spoke. “The filthy muggles we hunt today have defiled and murdered a young witch. They raped her, they tortured her......... and then they burned her. We have six cornered in the southern part of the forest. There will be no mercy given! Our sons will receive their first blooding!”

The last words were echoing in Lucius' ears. The full reality of the situation hit him. He would be there. This time it would not be clean.

This was a tradition going back to ancient times where the blood of an animal killed is smeared on a person’s forehead and cheeks. The practice was done only on people who experienced their first kill on a hunt. 

Witch Hunters were the prey. This was why his Mother had wanted him to stay home. Lucius had a bad feeling about this new Lord Voldemort. He knew of every Pure Blood family name in Europe and had never heard of Voldemort. The man was unmistakably British making the situation even more peculiar. Lucius had questions. Questions he wanted to be answered but knew better than to ask. Like who were these men and where did they come from? Why were they hunting a pack of witch hunters, hadn’t they driven most of them out of Great Britain? But most of all, who was Lord Voldemort because he most certainly was not one of the Sacred Twenty-eight. 

Abraxas nodded to Lord Macnair and with that, he cast his hounds toward the forest. Walden’s ravens took flight and disappeared into the dense woods. The group of riders moved along the road. No one spoke. The only sounds within the forest that morning was the creak of leather and the soft hoof beats of horses. Every creature in the woods held their breath while the hounds had their noses to the ground, searching. . . . . . 

A burst of sound breaks the silence. The first hound throws out the challenge, and soon the pack is in full cry. The scent of their prey clung to the brush and made for a fast pace. Hoofbeats pounded on the compact road as the riders chased the baying hounds.

The pack suddenly broke left, leaping the rock wall bordering the woods. Lucius pointed his pony's nose at the wall and bounded effortlessly into the dark trees. He looked back to see his father waiting for the last rider to clear the fence. Strong wards closed in around him as Lucius attempted to slow his pony. Wally shook his head and took the bit, bounding ahead desperate for the lead.

As agile as a deer, Wally’s stride never faltered as he charged into the woods. The bigger horses had slowed. And Lucius found himself at the front of the pack. Wally, of course, was an extraordinarily skilled hunt pony and followed the sounds of the hounds, knowing his small master had a strong seat and a heart as brave as his own. Wally charged over ditches and wove his way at top speed through the thick trees.

Glancing behind him Lucius could see the rest of the boys had followed him, Xander was next to him now with Rod and Bast hot on his pony’s tail, Antonin’s Thoroughbred was gaining ground with Theo’s big Warmblood bringing up the rear.

They had stuck together successfully and totally failed at staying with the main field. Lucius cursed silently to himself. His father would kill him. The hounds must have picked up another line of scent and drifted from the main pack. He slowed Wally to a trot before pulling him up at the edge of the meadow, “Hold hard,”

They could hear the dogs' pitch change. Their quarry pinned down, somewhere very close. The boys sat silently. Hearts pounding. The blood in their veins running cold. They were alone and now separate from the main hunting party.

Lucius scanned the tree line and spotted the hounds at the base of a large oak, just opposite of where they had stopped.

No one spoke as they fought to catch their breath, ponies slick with sweat and breathing hard.

Rodolphus pulled his wand and started to raise it. He looked over at Lucius,” We need to send for help, and you know it Lu! This is bad ……. really bad!”

“Just hold off Roddy, for just one bloody minute all right, stop worrying about breaking a rule…… Please,” Lucius added “Just give me a moment to think,” Lucius hopped from his pony, loosened the girth, checking his pony’s legs for any damage. This gave him the time he needed to gather his thoughts, “Let’s cool the horses off and hang back here for a bit. Whatever has gone to ground over there is not going anywhere........ Besides,” he told the older boy, “We don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.”

Theo had dismounted and was scowling at a loose shoe on his mounts front foot. Removing his wand, he tapped the horse's foot and muttered “Inhaero est pes!” The shoe, now firmly in place. Theo patted the horse's neck and whispered, ‘There you go Brutus. Better now?’ The big horse rubbed his head against Theo nipping at his leg.

“Hey, Lu?” Theo asked, “I think we should send up the signal.”

Xander danced his red pony around Theo's horse, “Don’t be a baby mate! This is the O.K. Corral! I say we go in wands blazing!”

“You’re a bloody wanker....... the O.K. Corral ended badly," Theo drawled, rolling his eyes as he mounted his horse, “And would you please control that beast!” 

Xander laughed as Rooster pawed the ground and bounced on his front legs. Blowing and snorting, he continued to dance around the big Warmblood.

“You and that dragon are a bloody menace!” Theo moved his stoic horse to stand quietly next to Antonin.

Antonin watched the hounds move around an old shed, partially covered by vines. Spotting the Ravens first and then Walden, “Hey Lu.” Wordless, he nods to the left of the meadow.

Walden sat surveying the meadow with the eyes of a hunter at the edge of the woods. His Ravens were circling the oak. Spotting the rest of the boys, he backed his pony into the thick trees. The dappled coat disappeared in the shadows of the forest while he made his way around to them.   
Lucius approached Walden whispering, “Where is the rest of the party?”

Walden shook his head “The pack must have drifted in the woods........ They have something pinned down in an old shed just under that tree,” pointing to the large oak “I’ll cast one of my birds, and we can find the main field again.”

Walden made a trilling sound, and a large raven landed gracefully on his arm,” Huginn will find my father and bring him here, and in the meantime........ I say we check out what’s gone to ground!”

Walden grinned at Lucius, and without waiting for the other boy to respond, Walden pulled his wand and trotted his pony straight across the meadow and into the pack.

“Bloody hell! Walden!” Lucius groans. “Walden wait! My Father will kill me!” Lucius pulled his wand and trotted after the larger boy. 

“Your father will kill us all anyway!” Xander added. “We might as well go out with our boots on, just like John Wayne!” The red dragon Xander called a pony snorted and reared up. Xander let out a “Yee Haw!” and charged toward Walden.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the other boy and headed after him.

Theo quickly mounted, “I’m with Xander! Let’s go get this bastard!”

Rabastan winked at his brother, and his pony danced in anticipation “Yee Haw!” he called out and spun his pony, pushing him to full gallop after his friends.

“I said no John Wayne today........ no cowboy shite!” Rodolphus said through his teeth. “All of you get back here and wait for our fathers! I mean it, I’m not joking!”

The other boys trotted their ponies past Rodolphus not making eye contact with the older boy. “I am the oldest, and you all need to listen to me........... Are you listening to me? You pack of insolent brats!” Hissing in a fury, “I’ll be telling Father, Rabastan! And it’s Tally Ho, not Yee Haw!”

Rodolphus stood alone in the woods, glaring at the backs of his friends. His bay pony pawed the ground and shook its head, “Even you Jasper? Fine but I refuse to Yee Haw.” With an exasperated sigh, he let his pony take off in pursuit of the others.

Walden dismounted and ducked under the canopy of the tree. A tiny, dilapidated shack sat covered in wild roses and surrounded by baying hounds. Walden waded through the hounds. Spying the scuff marks around the entrance indicating someone had recently opened the door. He held up a hand in a halting gesture to his friends.

Rod was the last to pull up his pony. “If we’re going to do this,” he hissed at them “Then we need a plan of attack!”

“Right,” Lucius pointed to Xander. “To my left…… Walden take down the door, the rest of you fan out, and we’ll let the hounds bum rush whoever is in there. …...How’s that Roddy?”

“Like a half-arsed plan Lu,” he smirked. “But at least it’s a plan.”

Lucius and Xander took up positions on each side of the door, wands drawn. Antonin, Theo, and Rod fanned out behind Walden. 

Lucius gave Walden a signal, and with one powerful kick, the door crashed inwards. Clouds of dust billowed, and the hounds bolted through the entrance.

Lucius slipped in the doorway and broke to the right. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could make out the top half of what looked like a cage and dark, curly hair, “Walden get the hounds back!” Lucius rushed to the cage, “Lumos!”

Huddled in the corner of a small cage was a young girl, shackles on her wrists and ankles. Lucius pointed his wand at the padlock. “Alohomora” and the lock fell away. He ducked into the cage, tapped the shackles with his wand, and pulled out a terrified and filthy young witch. The moment Lucius touched her, he could feel her magic.

Her clothing was torn, blood smeared on her thighs, bruises covered her body. Lucius removed the dirty rag stuffed in her mouth while Rodolphus held his flask of water to her cracked lips. Rodolphus removed his hunt coat and wrapped it around her thin frame, scooping her up in his arms he carried her outside. Rodolphus sat beneath the oak with the girl curled protectively in his embrace. “My name's Rodolphus, and this is Lucius. You’re safe now. We’ll take care of you.” He brushed her hair from her face and looked into the most beautiful honey colored eyes he had ever seen. 

“Helen," she whispered roughly. “My name's Helen. Please, you must get me away from here........ we can’t stay............ they will


	2. A Pale Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I'm doing a massive edit to this story to make it readable, I apologize profusely for the state I previously published it. So I want to thank everyone that has continued to follow me.  
> Disclaimer; I own nothing and make no money

Huginn dropped from the sky to land on Walden’s shoulder, “They’re coming!” 

Seconds later several horses broke through the trees and slid to a halt, surrounding the boys. Helen gasped and tucked her head into Rodolphus. Her hands clutched tightly around his neck.

Abraxas stepped off his mount, his eyes on his son, “Lucius are you, all right?” a mild concern in his voice. “And what do we have here?” with a slight inclination of his head. Abraxas knelt at the girls’ side and began to examine her wounded face.  
Helen grabbed hold of Abraxas’ lapel, whispering, pleading, “Please............. please get me out of here................... they’ll come back! they’re going to burn me!” Her voice cracked through her bleeding lips. 

Abraxas took the girl from Rodolphus. She sagged against him like a broken doll, lifting her body up to Lord Lestrange, “Reinhard please take her back to your estate and see that she’s looked after............Quickly now before the rest of our party catches up.” He stepped back, “I’ll drop the wards long enough for you to apparate. Now go!” 

Abraxas raised his wand and with an elaborate swish, they could all feel the walls drop. Reinhart spun the black stallion on the spot and with the girl clutched tightly in his arms. They were gone. 

As Abraxas replaced the wards and dark clouds began to form over the forest. Thunder rolled in the distance and Lucius recognized his Fathers temper brewing. Malfoys controlled the weather. And Abraxas Malfoy was now in a foul mood.

“Father I’m sorry!” He started.

“No Lucius, there’s no time and you did the right thing, now mount up boys.” He said quietly. “They’re watching.” he looked to his Huntsman.  
“All on, get ready boys.” And Lord Macnair gathered his hounds at his horse’s feet, “Walden cast those birds let’s find these bastards!”

Walden whispered to Huginn and the big black bird took flight, Muninn and their six children followed, slipping through the trees. Walden’s eyes became solid black to match Huginn as he borrowed his bird's sight.

Setting down in a tree, several hundred meters from the meadow he watched as two men made their way through the brush. They were holding long rifles. Walden was familiar with all methods of hunting and knew what muggle firearms were and what they could do.

Walden blinked his eyes returning to normal “Father, two men to the east, they’re coming, and they have the long rifles.”  
“How far off son?” 

“Less than a kilometer, we don’t have long.”  
“Stay with them.”

Blinking again Walden took up the raven’s sight and was now following the quarry. Hopping from tree to tree. Muggles were slow. 

 

The rest of the hunting party had now caught up to them and Lord Voldemort was looking pleased, dragging the body of a man behind his horse. “Not to worry Lord Malfoy he is still alive, but I thought we could use him as bait.” Lord Voldemort had hexed the man to silence him. Lucius had noticed there was not a shred of terror in his eyes, but fury, as he struggled against the ropes that bound him.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Tom.” Abraxas informally addressed Lord Voldemort, his voice dangerously calm. “Shall we take center stage then.”

The boys watched in stunned horror as their fathers drag the man into the center of the meadow. 

Lord Voldemort laughed as his horse jumped to a canter and yanking the muggle off his feet once more. The man’s head made a loud thump as it hit the ground, causing his eyes to glaze over.

Lightning crackled overhead and Abraxas smiled at Tom “What do you think Tom? Should his friends here?”

“Oh, I think that’s a marvelous idea Brax. We don’t need live bait, do we?”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, do you Tom?”

“Bait is bait.”

The older men dismounted and formed a circle around their prisoner. Lord Voldemort stood above his quarry with his tall black boot pressed firmly against the neck of the muggle.  
“The kill is yours Lord Voldemort, that is if no one minds?” Abraxas said with a bow. The Lords took one step back and bowed, conceding the kill.

Lord Voldemort inclined his head at the men and asked.  
“Where are the boys, bring them here, I want them to assist me.”

Seven young men were still standing at the edge of the woods, unable to move their feet. Uncertainty on their faces. 

‘Lucius, is it? Lord Voldemort cocked his head and looked right at him.

Lucius nodded. 

“Come here boys, come closer. It cannot hurt you......... As a matter of fact, I’m going to show you the best way of disposing of it.” 

Lucius bravely moved forward, his friends were right behind him. They always had his back.

Dark clouds were swirling above them, and fat raindrops had started to fall. Lucius tried to feel sorry for the man on the ground but all he could see was the image of the girl. Bloody and broken in the cage, like an animal. 

He could feel that dragon starting to roar in his chest. With two Malfoys enraged Lucius wondered if he could pull a tornado from the sky

Lord Voldemort swished his wand and removed the silencing charm. And released the ropes binding the muggle, the man jumped to his feet and began cursing ‘Infidels! God will strike you down! You will all burn in the most painful everlasting fiery hell! YOU! He pointed to Lord Voldemort. DO YOU SEE! ‘YOU ARE the Devil incarnate!’ SINNERS! You are ALL SINNERS! He now looked to the sky, foaming at the mouth, ‘GOD is angry with you all, he will strike you down with his thunder and lightning!   
The muggle looked right at Lucius. One eye was filled with blood, it was bulging from the socket and unable to focus.’ WITCHES! You are ALL WITCHES! WHORES of the Devil himself!  
This tirade caused the boys to giggle. The muggle was struggling to stay on his feet. He shook his finger at the boys, ‘BASTARDS! BASTARDS, OF DEMONS! HELLSPAWN!’   
Abraxas stepped behind the muggle and kicked the unstable man, causing him to fall face first in front of the boys. 

It was Xander who could not hold his tongue anymore “He’s gone completely round the bend” he looked down at the man, disgust on his young face. “You poor ignorant bastard, that’s the Malfoys buggering up the weather, not your god and we’re not Witches! We’re Wizards.” He kicked the man, hard in the ribs. “You stupid fuck, thunder doesn’t strike you down!” Xander’s happy go lucky attitude disappeared when he saw Helen.  
Lord Voldemort had had enough.

“Crucio!” He hissed at the man causing him to flop on the ground like fish out of water. Blood was beginning to seep from his ears and mouth. Lucius could hear the bones snapping like dry twigs, he had never seen anyone Cruciod before. Lord Voldemort took Xander by the hand. “Alexander, would you like to assist me?”  
“Yes Sir,” Xander’s voice was steady and his eyes hard.

“Now dear boy, you have to really mean it for this curse to work....... So, I want you to focus on all of the horrible things this creature has said and turn his hatred back on him.” Lord Voldemort still held his hand. Demonstrating the proper wand movement. “Point, small circle, and flick and Crucio!” He looked back at the other boys, “Boys I’d like you all to try.”  
Xander stepped in front of the man and snarled at him “Crucio!” The muggles eyes widened, and his face twisted into a silent scream. Xander dropped the curse as Lucius stepped in next.

Lucius thought of Helen. He did not know her, had never even seen her before today. But because she was a Witch, he thought of her as family. Magical family. And this man is responsible for her pain. These muggles had hurt his family and they were going to pay. They would pay, in blood. Thunder rumbled over their heads as Lucius leveled his cold steel gaze on the muggle. Pointed his wand and hissed “Crucio!”  
Each boy had executed the curse with perfection.

Lord Voldemort’s face was beaming with joy when Rodolphus preformed a Crucio so violent the muggle bit his tongue in half. “Well done, well-done boys, we can practice another curse when we catch more.” 

The witch hunter lay supine in the blood-soaked grass. Gasping, shards of bone poking through his bloodied shirt, pink foam now formed around his lips. He screamed, the scream of a dying rabbit, blood spraying with it. Tom Riddle pointed his wand at the man one last time. The curse performed with such finesse that when done left the man’s chest cracked open like an egg. He was not dead, he was still screaming as Lord Voldemort knelt next to him. He was staring into the muggles eyes and breathing in the man’s screams as if he were bathing in the agony. He took his wand and touched the muggle in the middle of the forehead. When he drew back the wand, white tendrils, like smoke followed. The man’s eyes were now wide with terror.

The muggle let out a ragged breath as Lord Voldemort tore the still-beating heart from his chest and held it in his hands. He approached Lucius and smeared the blood from the heart on his forehead and both cheeks. He preceded to mark each boy in turn. 

Alexander Yaxley, with fresh blood from his first kill, still wet on his cheeks, removed the knife from his boot, kneeled over the man and made a long cut across his forehead at the hairline. Taking the man’s scalp. Xander grinned. Not the grin of a happy young boy, but one of a feral predator.   
Lucius watched his friends blooded. Things would be different when this day ended, there was no going back. 

Lucius looked up at the sky that was now black with fury and wondered, was it really the power from Malfoy magic? Or was it the anger of the muggles god?   
Walden spoke, with eyes still dark with the raven’s sight. He whispered, “Father they’re getting closer, it’s time.”  
Lord Macnair laughed “Mount up gentleman it’s time to hunt.”

The boys gathered their ponies. Tightening girths and adjusting stirrups they numbly climbed into the saddle.

Lucius glanced at his father still standing over the mangled corpse of the muggle. Lord Voldemort was at his side. Lucius could not hear the conversation but from the looks on their faces, there was a lot more to this hunt than just revenge.

Abraxas levitated the mangled body of the muggle over to the oak. He reached over and plucked an eye that was bulging from the muggles head and tossed it to the hounds. He then hung the man with a quick Levi corpus spell, upside down from a large branch.

“Let us herd them back to this meadow, all of them............ There’s no sport in picking them off one by one.” He said as he mounted his horse. Taking up the reins he moved over to his Huntmaster. “If they draft again we split into teams....... Conall, you and I will take the boys along with Anatoly and Simon....... The rest will follow Tom.”

The man looked up at the sound of his name and asked. “Where is Lord Lestrange?”

“I’m afraid Reinhard’s horse pulled up lame, he’s retired to his estate to see to his the stallion.”

Lord Macnair looked over at the boys now gathering and waved them to come closer, “Up here boys, let’s stay together this time. You will need to ride hard, but I want you to stay with Walden and I.” he tugged on Walden’s sleeve “Son, leave Huginn with the muggles for now. Call back the rest. And I’ll recast with the hounds.”

Walden mumbled into the wind, and seven ravens landed. Muninn on his shoulder, the six children perched awkwardly at various points on his horse. Sleipnir, took no offense in the least, even when one decided the horses head was the best seat in the house. He had trained with the children and was immune to their antics.

The last to mount was Lord Voldemort. In the tall grass, he was scraping the coagulated blood from his boots before stepping into the stirrup. Lucius watched as he filled a small vial with the white smoke he had taken from the man. And slipped it back into his saddlebag.

Lord Voldemort’s eyes met his, the man smiled and winked at him. And Lucius felt as if a ghost had walked straight through him. He turned Wally and rode next to his father. 

Under the darkening sky the field moved out at the trot, hounds fanning, reaching for scent. One hound gave tongue and the rest soon honored him and the pack was now in full cry through the forest. The hounds turned sharply onto the small dirt road. Their noses no longer to the ground as they followed a burning scent. Their cries turning to a full roar. The horse's easy canter moved into a gallop and the riders took up a two-point position. 

This time Lucius stayed on his father’s flank. Wally fought with the bit and tried with all his might to charge ahead. Lucius was never more thankful for that running martingale.  
Rooster was beside him leaping. And he could feel Wally’s lungs expanding as he stretched out in full stride. His pony was running all out and his father’s horse was now pulling into the lead position, two lengths ahead of everyone else. Antonin and his thoroughbred bounded ahead of Wally and Rooster. 

Her name was Stella and she was the love of Antonin’s life. She was tall and model thin. The boys joked that Stella was half Thestral, her speed on the flat suggested she had invisible wings. It was all Antonin could do to hold her behind the Field Master.

Lightning cracked across the sky and the air was heavy with the smell of impending rain. The pack drafted as Abraxas predicted and the field split. Lord Voldemort taking his team to the right and now traveling south along the wall. 

Up ahead in the distance Lucius could just start to make out a funny looking object. It looked like a cart with three men inside of it. Two men in the back were holding long sticks that Lucius recognized. 

He watched in horror as his Father and Lord Macnair charged forward with the hounds. The men raised their rifles. The Huntsman threw a Protego charm to the head of the pack. Shots rang out and bullets fell harmless to the earth. The elder Dolohov and Yaxley sent a silent incarcerous spell wrapping the men up tightly and sending the cart into the ditch. Abraxas shielded the men before the hounds could tear them to pieces. As far as he was concerned they did not deserve to die quickly. 

Abraxas stepped from his horse as it slid to stop. Pointing his wand at the men he quickly silenced them, tossing an end of each rope to Dolohov and Yaxley. He took the third and hopped back onto his horse “Back to the meadow, now, and keep an eye out for more.”

Xander stared at the rifles lying on the ground and wanted nothing more than to pick one up. Lord Macnair beat him to it. “Not for you son...... We ask your father first and if he says yes, I’ll teach you to shoot.” Macnair accioed the rifles, shrunk them down and stuffed them in his saddlebag. Simon Yaxley watched the look of disappointment on his son’s face. “It’s fine by me Xander, you’ve earned the right to make some decisions for yourself. Just don’t tell your mother.”

Xander’s face split into a grin, “Deal.” This day was turning out to be a not so shitty day, after all, he thought.

Abraxas turned and pointed to the men in ropes “Let’s give them a little cushioning charm. We want them alive for this.”

Walden’s ravens swooped in, Muninn went straight to her master’s shoulder. Her naughty children, however, had other plans. They landed as a pair on each muggles shoulder. The first bird plucking out an eye and as the man screamed the second bird tore out his tongue. The men dropped to their knees faces twisted in agony.

Walden, however, was shocked, jaw-dropping shocked, his birds had never been aggressive, all he could do was stammer out an apology to the Field Master. “Lo…. Lord…. Lord Malfoy I’m sorry they’ve never, never behaved this way!”

Abraxas graced Walden with the famous Malfoy smirk, “Don’t worry son, I think your birds dislike the quarry as much as we do...... They just want a little taste. No harm is done really, they’re still alive.” 

They moved their horses into a trot, the muggles pulled face down in the dirt and dragging behind them. The cushioning charm only preventing them from major damage. 

Taking what they knew to be a shortcut. Abraxas turned Max into the woods. The Huntmaster moved ahead with his hounds and Walden sat on his right flank. His birds clacking and cooing at each other perched on the back of his horse.

Behind Abraxas, Lucius rode silently next to his friends. None but Xander had spoken since leaving the clearing. Rabastan had a haunted look that no little boy should have. Lucius knew his friend, and Rabastan was a gentle boy. This hunt would haunt Rabastan, it would tear his soul. It would tear all their souls.

 

Reinhard’s stallion appeared on the lawn in front of the stables. The little girl in his arms was now unconscious. He called out for his house elf, “Tiggy!”  
The elf instantly popped next to the big horse, “Master Calls.”

“This is Helen, she’s been injured. I want you to take her to one of the rooms near the kitchens and tend her wounds. See that she is comfortable. I’ll be along shortly.”  
The little elf levitated the girl and with a crack, they were gone. 

Reinhard let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sagged against the black horse. “Caesar, what in all of bloody hell, do we do with a little girl? Don't you know either? Well let’s get you into the barn and cleaned up and maybe I can figure out what I’m supposed to do before she wakes up.”

 

The drafted pack had followed the trail leading to the two men watched by Huginn. The muggles had heard the hounds and crawled into a dead log covered in briers. Thinking they were well hidden, they missed the raven silently following them, watching, and now quietly waiting. 

As the hounds drew near Huginn let out a loud caw. And the hounds descended on the log, ripping at the briers, and tearing rotted chunks from the old tree. The men scrambled out of the other end only to find themselves at the feet of Lord Voldemort’s horse. The first muggle looked up, he closed his eyes and looked again, getting to his knees he simply stated,

‘I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.

 

Lord Voldemort sat on his pale horse with a smirk on his face, “You have no idea how correct you are.” He drawled. “And you may refer to me as the Dark Lord.” He chuckled.  
The two muggles did not rage as the first had done. They remained on their knees, silent tears falling to the forest floor.

Lord Daemon Nott had found this humorous as well, chuckling to himself he hit each man with an incarcerous and a silencing charm. And the small drafted field made their way back to the meadow. Muggles bouncing on the ground behind the horses. 

Abraxas moved his team through the forest quickly and coming to the edge of the meadow, they halted just inside the trees. Abraxas dropped a disillusionment charm over them while they waited for Lord Voldemort’s party to arrive.  
Huginn had flown ahead to join his Master, and landing on his shoulder the bird chattered in Walden’s ear. Looking over at the Huntsman, Walden relayed the message “It’s safe now Father, the other two have been captured.”

At the far end of the meadow, shrouded in fog, the rider on the pale horse emerged.


	3. Devil Beneeth My Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter is inspired by the song’ Make It Rain’ By Ed Sheeran (From Sons Of Anarchy) I also borrowed a little something from Pulp fiction. Although this has been edited please excuse any mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> Disclaimer; I own none of it and make no profit

“Let the clouds fill with Thunderous applause  
And let Lightning be the veins  
That fill the sky  
With all that, they can draw  
When it’s time to make a change  
Make it rain  
Make it rain down, lord  
Make it rain."  
Field Master  
By; Purebloodpony

Make it Rain  
How do you go about splitting your soul? The first step in making a Horcrux, you must create terror and pain in epic proportions and only then can the victims’ soul be torn from their body. Only then can you shred your own soul.

 

The two hunt parties converged on the killing field, dragging their newest victims into the epicenter of the previous bloodbath. Lord Voldemort lifted the silencing spell, with a look of euphoric bliss he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Bathing in the terror that rolled off the muggle captives. Their eyes went wide in horror; the muggles scrambled to their feet. Sliding in a dark sticky pool, desperately pulling on the ropes. Screams accompanied thunder, and green lightning crackled across the sky. 

Being ignorant of his fate the first muggle could wear a brave face. His friends, however, were not graced with that pleasure. They had a front row seat as to what awaited them.  
Lord Voldemort stepped gracefully from his horse and stretched his tall frame and with a bored tone asked, “Where are my boy’s?” 

Lucius had wanted to melt into the background of the trees. As much as he wanted revenge for what these muggles had done to the young witches, this just seemed excessive. Somewhere it had gotten out of hand. Something dark was happening. He could smell the evil, and dark magic was wrapping itself around his heart. He could see that it had touched Xander and had crawled into Rodolphus.

Walden was still visibly shocked at the behavior of his birds. Antonin had merely looked puzzled. Theo had always been the logical one, and Lucius could see him trying to understand what was happening. They had wanted to be men; he wanted to be a man. And now he had to admit he was just a boy. They were all just boys. His mother was right. He shouldn’t be here. None of them should be here. 

A subdued group of boys had gathered at the back of the Field. Evan Xander and his wild fire-breathing dragon were still. Antonin had dismounted and was running his hands over his horse’s legs. Theo with his eyes down was fussing with a braid on his horse's mane. But Rodolphus, his eyes were fixed on the muggles. Deep rage etched on his face; vengeance blazed in his eyes. 

Lucius glanced at Rabastan. His friend. Rabastan's hands shook, his eyes rimmed with tears and he looked just like the little boy that he was. And Lucius knew he had to protect his friend from the evil that was now standing in the center of that meadow. He turned his pony and looked at the faces of all his friends. 

“I’ll do this.” He said quietly. He dismounted and handed his reins to Rabastan, “Just hold Wally for me. Will you Bast?”

Rabastan was unable to make eye contact with Lucius. His bottom lip quivered, and he merely took the reins.

“You’re not going without me, little brother." Rodolphus was beside him, his wand out. The boys now moved to action.

Xander was hopping off and tying his horse to a bush. “What? As if I’d stay behind and let you bastards have all the fun? Not bloody likely!” 

Xander had tied the grisly scalp to his breast collar, and it now hung like a prize ribbon against the chestnuts shoulder. “I plan on collecting a few more of these.” He added with a grin. 

“We’re not letting you go alone mate.” Theo said as he joined Antonin on the ground “We’re brothers, and whatever dark magic this bloody bastard is up to, you’ll not face it by yourself.”

Rabastan scrambled out of the saddle, he wiped the tears from his blood-stained cheeks and joined the others beside Lucius. “I’m not a baby, so don’t look at me that way Lu.” He stood up tall and straightened his hunt coat.

“I never said you were a baby, Bast and I’m not looking at you like you are, I’m just saying, you don’t have to do this.”

Rabastan leveled a gaze at his friend, “Really Lu, you think any of us have a choice in this? Because if you think that that man would let any one of us, our fathers included, ride away from this. You’re as crazy as he is.”

Lucius inclined his head to his friend “Wands up then.” He did not want his friend there, and there was no way to stop what was about to happen. So, they would face this together.  
Seven boys with crimson smeared cheeks made their way to stand before Lord Voldemort. Their fathers were standing among the men in red coats, parted and watched. The five muggles were now on their knees before the dark wizard. Their faces twisted in repressed wails, silenced once more.

Abraxas was levitating the remains of their dead friend in front of them now. The muggles closed their eyes and lowered their heads.

“Oculos Aperire!” Abraxas flicked his wand, and the muggles eyes flew open. “Usque Ad Filum Funem!” The ropes binding them turned to barbed wire, stringing them up like marionettes. Black clouds swirled above, and the wind whipped the trees. Abraxas was seething with anger. “Walden! Your birds please.”

Walden’s children went to work on the two new muggles, taking an eye and tearing out the tongues of each muggle. 

Lord Voldemort was stalking in a circle around the muggles. Leaving visible prints in the thickening pool of blood. Tom came to a halt in front of them. Lucius heard a hissing sound. Looking around he realized it was coming from the dark wizard himself, he had heard of Parseltongue but had never known anyone who could do it.

The gore-soaked grass writhed around them, and hundreds of thin black snakes emerged. They crawled towards the hanging men. Lord Voldemort turned and spoke to Lucius, “Do you feel sorry for them Lucius? Do you feel this is too much?” He hissed. ”That may be, that they don't deserve what we're about to do?........... Look at me, Lucius! Rabastan! Antonin! Theodor! "

Xander and Rodolphus had already made eye contact with Tom. "Look! At! Me!" 

The intensity startled the boys and Lucius tore his eyes away from the snakes as they crawled up the men's legs, they slithered in the empty eye sockets and crawled through the gaping bloodied holes of their mouths. They vomited clots of blood and gagged on the small black snakes.

He could feel the icy gaze creep into his mind as he looked up to meet the eyes of the evilest creature he had ever known. 

“Come with me, Lucius. I want to show you what these men have done.” And Lord Voldemort touched one of the muggles. They were both now in the man’s mind. It played out before him like the muggle westerns he and his friends loved so much. 

Lucius watched as the muggle men tore the dress from the little girl he knew as Helen. He watched, and his anger grew, as they raped the little girl with a broom. The filthy muggles cursed at her calling her the whore of the devil. He watched when they took their turns with her until her thighs were slick with blood. He watched when they shoved their blood covered cocks into her mouth until she vomited nothing but their cum. They burned the word witch into her back with an iron rod. They had held her for weeks, giving her nothing but dog food and a small bowl of water. Stuffed in a crate in the abandoned shed she waited for them to come back. They had promised to burn her like they had the others. 

Lucius was released from the man’s mind as a funnel cloud appeared overhead. Lightning hit the ground. Lucius backed away quickly until he felt his father put a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath son. Can you understand my anger now? They’ve done this to numerous young witches’ son. The girl you found was not the first.”

Lord Voldemort was at his other side, “They prey on muggleborns and unprotected half-bloods. Sometimes, as in Helen's case..................... Ahh, You thought I didn’t know about the little girl did you, Lucius? I know about everything child. As I was saying, Helen's parents turned her over to the Witch Hunters believing she was possessed by a demon. So, there you have it. Muggles at their finest.”

The dark wizard ushered Lucius back in front of the muggles, “Just watch boys. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He said to the boys with a toothy smile that made Lucius want to vomit. 

With everything that he witnessed in the muggles memories, there was no doubt or speculation of their nefarious deeds. However, there was something Lord Voldemort was keeping from them. Lucius felt it when the dark wizard had slipped into his mind. 

The man, his father, called Tom, approached one of the men hanging,”I know what you are," He growled, " I will find all of you and your families........ You will all be hunted down............... As you have hunted us. You have defiled magical children,........... spilled sacred magical blood and you will pay! Maybe, I can put it to you in a way your simple brain can understand." Tom's voice was booming.

"The path of the righteous Wizard is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil muggles. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Dark Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.” 

Lord Voldemort was growling at the men now. He charged at them with his arms wide. Wand pointed directly at them. It was the muggles turn to be in the spotlight. Lord Voldemort stripped the clothing from the men with a slash of his wand; the snakes began finding any orifice to violate. They slithered in and out of the muggles, biting at anything. Creating holes where there were none. The bodies began to seize from the venom, and Lucius watched as the snakes slithered back down into the grass and disappeared.  
“I know you can still hear me! I know you’re still breathing!” Voldemort laughed a maniacal laugh. “Dilacerant! Morsmordre!”

Darkened clouds responded with thunderous applause. Greenlight crackled and a murderous skull appeared, a serpent slithering from its mouth. The barbed wire holding the men began to coil around their limbs like Devils Snare.Tightening and tearing flesh from bone in long strips. The bodies of the muggles were shredded before them. Blood rained down.  
Through the horror, Lucius watched as Tom threw back his head and roared at the sky, catching drops of blood on his tongue. His body shimmered and shifted as if woven from smoke. Five shadows hovered were the muggles previously hung. Lucius knew he was looking at the souls of the damned men. They appeared trapped in the wire, still struggling to escape. Lord Voldemort reached out to the first apparition, his palm up, beaconing, pulling, the soul screamed as it touched the outstretched hand. The fingers closed around it. When he opened his fingers, a small white ball of light lay in his palm. Dropping the remains into the vial, he preceded to gather the rest.

Rain, Lucius thought. Make it rain. Make it rain. Make it rain All he could think about was trying to wash off the blood that coated them all. His heart felt heavy, and it rained even harder. Hard enough to disguise the tears that had started to fall. 

Under the darkening sky and howling winds, the ghoulish scene was not indecorous. However, Abraxas foul mood had significantly improved, and with it, the sun broke through the clouds.

Lucius stared up at the sky as if seeing the sun for the first time. His rain had vanished most of the gore. Leaving just traces of flesh that Walden’s birds were now devouring. Abraxas knew his son needed that rain and so he had let it fall. Now it was time to dry out and go home. The hunt was over.

Lucius had forgotten about Walden. His friend sat on his big dappled grey horse, his eyes were black and seeing the world through Huginn's sight, whispering to his birds. Walden had a unique talent, not just his connection to his birds but with all animals. He spoke to them, they understood him. And sometimes Walden lost himself in that realm. He would go extended periods of time not talking to another human. His father would find him, in the forest napping with the wolves or sharing berries with the deer. Walden was seldom in a house preferring his horse or his hounds and now his ravens. With the birds came the talent not even Walden had known he had. Lucius had wondered if the day would come when Walden would become an animagus. Slip quietly into the woods and never come back.

It was midafternoon when the Hunt party made its way back toward the apparition point. With the warm sun now shining down. The horrors of the morning were quickly fading away. Hounds were frolicking in the grass along the rock wall. The boys were soon dry, riding silently at the back of the field.  
Lucius was the first to speak, “We need to talk about this. Not now of course.”

Rodolphus offered “Lestrange Manor? All of you ask to stay the night. I know you all want to check on Helen, so it might as well be our house.”  
Lucius trotted up next to Walden, “Walden. Walden, I know you can hear me.” Lucius stood in the stirrups and punched the other boy in the arm, “Bloody Hell! Walden, you have to come back!” 

Walden blinked, his eyes relinquishing the raven's sight. "No, I don't! But I will. What do want Lu?" Walden was agitated, "There’s not much to say is there? I didn’t train my birds to behave that way! They did that on their own! They’re supposed to find things and take me to it! Not rip out people’s eyes Lucius! I didn’t train them to tear out people’s tongues! So, if you’ll bugger off I’m having a conversation with their parents.” Walden resumed his link with Huginn and trotted ahead.

Xander moved up to where Lucius rode, “Would have been a wonderful day to play cowboys, what do think Lu? Come on mates! These ponies barely got a workout, let’s go chase cows at Roddy’s house?” Rooster was now bouncing sideways down the road.

Rabastan perked up, ‘Hey, we’ll have Father put a warming charm on the pond, we can swim the horses afterward. Come on Lu I know you want too.”

“Alright, alright, you and Rod need to ask first.’ Lucius smiled, he was still worried about his friends and anything that seemed to cheer them up. Besides, Wally could use a good bath.

"Since when has Father ever minded you lot just showing up? Never, so let's go."

The boys picked up a brisk trot to catch up with the main Field. As he trotted past his father, Lucius called out “Staying at Basts house tonight! See you tomorrow!” and without waiting for an answer, he pushed Wally to a canter.

Antonin and Theo yelled simultaneously, ”Rod's house!” and galloped past.

Xander’s father smiled and waved, “See you tomorrow son!”

The boys raced past a sulking Walden. With Xander calling out, “Last one to the main road is the Sheriff! Sheriff Macnair!”

This snapped Walden from his funk, ”More like Sheriff Yaxley, you bloody arse!” and Walden’s horse leaped into a canter. The big cob quickly caught up with the little chestnut. The boys were laughing again, and the sun was shining as they raced down the road. He would worry about his ravens later. He needed a distraction, and a game of cowboys was just what they all needed. Maybe the Black sisters would come over. Narcissa loved to play cowboys with them.

Lestrange Manor was twelve kilometers to the north. The boys chose to make the ride rather than apparate. The further away from the main Hunt party they traveled, the brighter their mood became.

Lucius could feel his father lift the wards. He knew the main party had gone and they were now alone on the road. Traveling three abreast, they could converse without shouting. Lucius had questions, “Hey Theo? Could you feel it?”

“Yep, my father has some dark artifacts, but nothing compared to that bloke!” Theo looked over to Antonin, “Have you ever felt anything like that before?”

“No mate, I think that bastard’s half Dementor! It felt like; I don't know like I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to hurt them.” He turned around, sitting backward on Stella, “What do you make of it Rod?”

 

“What about, when he got into our heads and made us watch? Who can do that?” Lucius said as he turned around on his pony.” And what the bloody hell was up with my father?”  
“Your father?” Rod punched Xander in the arm, “What the fuck Xander! I know you’re a crazy bastard but what the hell was that all about!” Pointing at the scalp still hanging from Rooster. 

“I don't know mate! The thought came to my mind and the next thing I knew, well I just did it!” Xander sounded confused, “What about you Roddy? I watched you do some shite that was completely round the bend!”

“It’s like you said, it felt like I had no choice. I was angry. Hey Walden! What’s up with the birds?”

Walden moved his horse to ride next to Lucius, spun around and sat backward, "I spoke to Huginn he said they were told to attack by the dark man. He used my birds, and he didn’t ask me.” Walden was upset, “No one messes with my birds, it won’t happen again.”

A wicked grin grew on Xander’s face, “That skull with the snake in the sky was pretty cool though.”

“Fucking wicked mate!” Lucius smiled at his friend. “Wonder how he did that?”

“Sucking the souls out of muggles, like some bloody fucking Dementor! That’s how.” Rabastan added, “And speaking of bloody fucking things.” He pointed at the scalp, “Will you get rid of that?”

“What should I do with it? Honestly, guys, something came over me, and I couldn't stop." Xander had a look of disgust as he untied the scalp.

Antonin reached out for the bloody mess of hair, “Let me see it, “He held it by a few strands, scrutinizing it.

Antonin had the talent for finding dark objects, finding and destroying. He had plans for being a curse breaker. It took mere seconds for Antonin to see the evil that had attached itself to the scalp. “We have to get rid of the darkness in this; we can't just toss it in the woods," Antonin muttered a shield charm that his father had taught him and placed it in his saddlebag. “I’ll take it back to my house and work on it there. And Xander wash the blood off Rooster as soon as you can.”

“You don’t think it hurt him, do you?” Xander said with widened eyes. 

“No, but you can see how relieved he is now that he’s not carrying it.” Antonin was right. Rooster was not grinding on the bit. His eyes had softened, and his ears came forward. He was still a ball of energy but no longer tense. 

“What about Stella?” Xander asked. 

“I have protective charms on my girl; evil can't touch her." Antonin stroked the mare's neck. "We'll do that for all of our horses now. We can do it tonight; you have Thestrals in your forest right, Roddy?”

Rodolphus smirked, and Rabastan answered, "In the forest, and bloody hell we have two in the barn!”

“We can find whatever else we need in father’s potions stores,” Rod added.

“Can we add my birds to the protection charm?” Walden asked Antonin.

“Of course, we can. I can put protection charms on anything.” 

“What about us?” Lucius asked, “Can you find one for us?”

“Antonin seriously, can you find one for us?” Rod said hopefully. “We need one for the girls and for Helen as well."

 

As the boys made their way down the sun dappled road. The conversation turned to the girl they had found. The one they had watched tortured in the muggles memories.  
“I know they were bad men, and they needed to be stopped." Lucius mused as he lounged on the back of his pony, his head resting on Wally’s rump. “But he ripped out their souls! And he kept them!”

“What do you think he kept them for?” Theo asked.

“Blood magic.” Antonin said, “I read about it, in my father’s library. I’ll bring the book over.” Antonin was always in a library.

Lucius sat up, “Hey Rod, are the girls over this weekend?” He smirked at Walden. They all knew Walden had a crush on Narcissa. 

“They should be there now; father was having tea this afternoon with the Blacks.”

Walden blushed, he was in love with Narcissa Black. One day he would marry her. They would have beautiful children, he knew it. He elbowed Rodolphus, “What about Andy?”  
Rodolphus shook his head, “Andy’s not interested in me, she’s been hanging out with some muggleborn bloke in Hufflepuff.”

“Well, that leaves…………...DUNT……………. DUNT…………DUNNNNN! BELLA!” Lucius said dramatically. 

A resounding, “NO!” from all the boys. This declaration set them all into fits of laughter. Bellatrix was beautiful, that was not the issue. Bella was just not the portrait of pure blood perfect wife. She was wild and unpredictable. Soon enough they would all be betrothed. No one wanted Bella. No one that is but Lucius.

Rodolphus thought of Helen; he wanted to get home. Anxious to see her. Up ahead he could see the gates to Lestrange Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
‘Imaginary’ By Evanescence  
“I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they’re falling tell a story  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over  
A/N; I would like to thank everyone for the kudos and for following this story 

Disclaimer; I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K.

 

Helen opened her eyes to find herself in an enormous bed. Her body now cleaned, her wounds bandaged. The bleeding between her legs had ceased. The aching however persisted. Would that ever go away? Her bruised hands cleansed of the blood. Her torn and filthy dress replaced with a pale blue nightgown. As if the past few days had never existed. Had it all been a nightmare?  
Helen lay perfectly still as she did a quick assessment of her surroundings. Silk sheets and soft feather pillows. Massive deep green tapestries hung from the canopy bed. Helen had never seen or felt anything so heavenly. She wondered if she were in a castle. She could hear a fire crackling, and the tinkling of a spoon in a teacup. And the thought of tea made her stomach grumble.

There in the corner, perched in a high-backed chair near the fireplace was the boy that had held her in his arms. His shaggy brown hair drifted over his eyes, "Hello?" his tone hesitant. Setting down his tea, he picked up a white rose and crossed the room dropping to his knees at her bedside.

“Do you remember me?” I’m Rodolphus or just Rod.” Rodolphus whispered as he lay the rose beside her, and slipped his fingers gently into her hand.

“I do remember you, “she said giving him a shy smile” Where am I?”

“Lestrange Manor, my father brought you here after ……well you know ……after we found you.” Do you remember anything that happened? “

“No, no I don’t remember anything,” Helen smiled at him. Or maybe, she just didn't want to remember right now. It was much easier to pretend that nothing wrong had happened. She wanted to pretend she was a princess and he was a prince. And he had rescued her from a dragon. Not a half a dozen grown men that had done things to her that she still did not understand.

Slowly trying to sit up. "I remember you, and I remember a blonde boy." She picked up the rose and inhaled deeply. He was making the princess fantasy far too easy.

"That's Lucius; he's like another little brother to me." Rodolphus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding Helen's hand. "Would you like some tea? “He asked.

“That would be lovely thank you,” she whispered, "How long have I been here." 

“Yesterday morning.” He replied, “I’ll call Tiggy for tea and perhaps some broth.”

Helen giggled, “What’s a Tiggy?” 

With a pop Tiggy appeared, holding out a large tray laden with tea, biscuits, and an excellent smelling broth. 

Helen squawked and plunged beneath the duvet “What the bloody hell is that?” she said peeking from under the covers.

"I is a house elf, and I is bringing Missy her tea," Tiggy said drawing herself up as tall as she could and flapping her ears.

Rodolphus reached for Helen's hand, stifling the laughter he pulled the covers from her head.” Tiggy won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Warily eyeing the little elf as she watched her set down the tray. Helen slowly sat up once more, holding out her hand." I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, I’ve never seen a house elf. Please accept my apologies.”

Tiggy took the offered hand, “No apologies Missy, yous has suffered a dreadful ordeal. I has been caring for Missy.” The little elf puffed out her chest with pride.

"It's, you, that cleaned me up then? “Helen asked.

"Yes, Missy. Master Reinhard says to clean and tend your wounds, and that’s is what Tiggy does.”

A sigh of relief came from Helen; she didn’t even want to think about who had cleaned her up. She would have been mortified to find that Rodolphus or his father had cleaned the blood from between her legs. "Thank you Tiggy; I'm feeling so much better." She felt awful for lying to the little elf if the truth were known she still felt horrible. Maybe tea would help? Didn’t tea fix everything?

“Yous is to call on Tiggy for anything Missy." Tiggy dressed in a little cotton tea towel bowed profoundly and disappeared with a pop.

Helen looked at the rose in her hand. It was pure white apart from one petal, edged in dark red. The contrast was stunning. "This is beautiful, thank you. Everyone is so kind to me.”  
“You’re welcome love,” blushing and chewing on his bottom lip Rodolphus poured her tea, “Cream and sugar?” he asked.

“Oh tea, yes, black please and maybe one of those chocolate biscuits please.” She smiled at Rodolphus, tea with a prince. Her prince.

“There are a lot of people waiting for you to wake. When you’re ready, my Father had wanted to speak to you. He thought that perhaps my waiting for you. Wouldn't startle you.”  
Helen giggled, “Just like Snow White.”

Rodolphus cocked his head and asked, “Snow White? Who’s Snow White?”

“Snow White……the Seven Dwarfs…...the evil queen. You have read the story, haven’t you?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t” Rodolphus still looked confused.

"It's a fairy tale, a children's story; I'll tell it to you sometime if you like.” She told him.

"I would like that," Rodolphus said as he held out her cup.

"Thank you, Rodolphus is it?" Helen took the offered tea and plate and granted him a bewitching smile. "He was right; it would have, startled me that is. I’m…. well, I'm happy it was you." 

Rodolphus blushed and began chewing on his bottom lip once more. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the nightstand, transforming it into a table, then turned to the footstool and transfigured it into a more suitable chair for tea.

When he looked at Helen, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open" What……How……How did you do that?”

"I'm so sorry; I thought you knew ……. I’m a Wizard ……. You’re a Witch. Have you not seen magic?”

“I am a witch,” She said in a hushed tone. Rodolphus could barely hear her, “I am a witch….. not some freak. Not a whore of the Devil.” Helen curled up against the headboard. “What does that even mean for me? Rodolphus, what does that mean?” 

Rodolphus knelt once more at the side of the bed, cradling her hand in his, “Oh, my princess what it means…... is that you are special, not cursed. It means you are more precious than Goblin silver. You, my love ……...are a Witch, blessed by the Old Gods with the blood of the Fey.” Have you ever made something happen? Something that you were maybe just thinking about?” 

“Yes, loads of times. A Professor from the school brought my letter from Hogwarts this last October. She explained to my parents that I was a witch.” Her voice stammered. “My parents were not pleased. They threw her out of the house, screaming that I would never go to this school” …… “They told me I was going to a convent as soon as possible."  
Admitting the horror to Rodolphus, the fantasy she had been building began to crumble. "I remember, they sent me to live with my Aunt in Elmbridge in Surrey." Helen's eyes widened, "They said they wanted nothing more to do with me. I was dead to them…... I tried to control myself, the magic I mean. But the more I tried to control it the worse it became." Helen sipped her tea and continued her tale. "My Aunt is a religious zealot; she would drag me to her church every day. That’s where I first met them, the men that took me!" Helen put down her tea and grasped his hand, "Go get your father, Rodolphus. Please, I need to tell him.”

Rodolphus called his elf, and with a pop, she was off to fetch his father. Helen's hands were shaking, and tears were pooling in her eyes. 

She was no longer a princess in an oversized bed. Being served tea by her beautiful prince. She was back in that cage, beaten and bloody. Shackled in chains just waiting for those beasts. They came back day after day, chaining her face down across that table. Whipping her, while they laughed. She had been blindfolded and terrified, the crusted and filthy rag they had stuffed in her mouth when they grew tired of her screams. Whispering in her ear, “Tick Tock” Tick Tock” Time is running out Witch!” They would burn her, on the next full moon. Until then she would endure their rape and torture. They would continue cramming their cocks down her throat and all while they quoted scripture.

While she silently broke down. Rodolphus did the only thing he could think to do. He gathered the girl in his arms and held her and began cooing softly in her ear. "Shhhh ……it's alright little bird. Those men will never hurt you again, I promise.”

It seemed like the most natural thing for him to do. Rodolphus had never hugged a girl. Truth be known had never been interested in any of the Pure-Blooded witches he knew.  
It had been Lucius that had suggested the rose. Sure, Lucius might be younger, but he knew witches. Having his mother had helped in that department. Rodolphus wished his mother were still here; she would have known what to do. He had waited all night, sitting beside the fire and watching her sleep. He had saved her or helped to save her, and he would win her heart. If only to keep it tucked safely with his. He was glad he had listened to Lucius. So, what would Lucius do? With a girl in this situation. Rodolphus pressed his lips to her temple, and Helen melted into his arms.

Helen tried desperately to pull herself together; this nightmare was over. She found the strength she needs in that one little kiss, "No Rodolphus, you don't understand, it's not just them. Not just a few in the woods! They’re everywhere! I need to tell your father; I remember where they are.” 

Reinhard and Abraxas strolled through the door. Reinhard raised an eyebrow at the sight of his son in a very intimate embrace with a young lady, clearing his throat, "Well I'm happy to see you’re awake.”

Rodolphus sheepishly looked up, he gently moved Helen from his lap, “She was upset father, I was just trying to help.”

“I know you were son, that’s what a gentleman does. Now our young lady seems to have tears in her eyes. What do we do? “Reinhard asked.

“Oh,” Rodolphus replied, “I’m sorry love, forgive me,” bowing in front of her he pulled a dark green silk handkerchief from his vest pocket.

Through her tears, Helen gifted him with another of her beautiful smiles, she dried her eyes and blew her nose handing him back the handkerchief. She realized her mistake, she grinned at him and giggled. "Sorry, not very lady like I'm afraid."

"It's alright love, I have lots of them. May I introduce you to my father? Lord Reinhard Lestrange and my Uncle Lord Abraxas Malfoy." He bent down and brought her hand to his lips, and like a perfect, pureblood prince, he gently kissed the tips of her bruised fingers, "I'll leave you to speak with my father now, may I return this evening to dine with you?”

“I would like that very much.” And it was Helen's turn to blush.

Helen watched as Rodolphus walked out the door. Abraxas was clapping him on the shoulder and grinning from ear to ear.

For the first-time Helen could get a good look at the men that rescued her. She remembered Lucius and knew that this tall blonde must be his father, they looked too much alike not to be related. Reinhard, however, had dark eyes where his son had the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Where Rodolphus had soft brown curls, his father had thick black hair and was tall and heavily muscled. He reminded her of the black horse he rode up on. 

She watched as Abraxas transfigured another chair from a vase. She was going to love being a witch. With a wave of his hand, Reinhard reheated her tea. Abraxas smiled at her, "My dear, I hear you may have remembered some details of your ordeal?”

"No rush sweetheart, please take your time, "Reinhard added, "Don't push yourself, you’re still rather weak.”

"It was my Aunt; she set it up. Or maybe it was my parents. It was through their church. I went to services with my Aunt and remembered seeing two of those men." Her voice was starting to shake now, "So when I saw them pull up at my Aunts house, I knew something was wrong. I panicked I set fire to the curtains; I didn’t mean to, they scared me. My Aunt said some horrible things to me; I don't want to repeat them." Helen raised a hand to the back of her head, feeling the lump. “One of them hit me!” 

Abraxas poured her more tea and handed over his handkerchief to the teary-eyed girl. “We can stop sweetheart …….

“No, I need to tell you, before I forget.” She cried.

“What about legilimency, Reinhard?” Abraxas asked.

"Well old friend I don't know about you, but I have no desire to watch that little girl brutalized. I can only imagine what she went through. Tiggy informed me of her injuries.” 

“I agree, definitely not something I want to see. I was just thinking that it might not be as traumatizing as retelling it, but now that I think about it ………well never mind.” Abraxas sighed. “I’m sorry sweetheart; please continue."

"There was a church, I know it was because I could hear them chanting and I could smell the incense." Helen took a deep breath. "I can tell you how to find them; I'll tell you where my Aunt lives!” Helen chocked back sobs.” I know my parents hate me …...but please, please don’t hurt them!”

"The men, they kept me in the basement of the church, tied up. They cut off all my hair, but I made it grow back!" she said fiercely." I was with two other girls, and we were not allowed to speak to one another.

“They kept us gagged. There was a girl, she was much younger than I am, but I don’t know what happened to her. I was with the other girl in the cabin. Did you find her? Is she alive?”  
"We never found anyone else. We took care of the men that hurt you, my dear." Reinhard said as he looked at Abraxas. "Perhaps she’s still alive, Brax maybe you can have Lord Macnair cast those hounds again, see if we missed anything?”

"How many did you find? How many did you…..? Helen asked.

“We found six muggles," Reinhard told her.

“There are more, there are so many, many more,” Helen sobbed.

Abraxas stood, "I'll take care of that, this instant." He walked to the fireplace. Helen heard "Macnair Manor," and Abraxas disappeared in a flash of green flames.

“Now my dear, I think you should rest,” Reinhold patted her hand and started to tuck her in. 

“Lord Lestrange, I can’t go home, my parents don’t want me. Where will I go?” Helen whispered. The very idea of being sent home terrified her. She made up her mind that if they sent her back to her parents. She would run away.

"I'll take care of everything child. You'll stay here if you desire." Reinhard pulled his chair close to the side of the bed and held her hand. "Apparently, you'll be starting Hogwarts with my youngest son Rabastan in the fall. I’ll formally adopt you as my ward before school starts. We’ll say you are a distant cousin. Outside this circle, no one will know of your past.”

Reinhard looked down with a warm smile, “You are safe now, get some rest. I’ll send Rodolphus up later with dinner.” Tucking Helen into bed, he could imagine her as his daughter.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Rodolphus bounded down the stairs to the second floor. Deceivingly the entrance to the Lestrange Library. It went all the way up to the sixth floor. And all the way down, two levels below the first. He knew he could find the rest of the boys somewhere in there. He was guessing somewhere on the first subfloor, that being the protective spells section.

Sure enough, sitting at a large round table in the center of sub-floor one was Antonin. Surrounded by scrolls and ancient tomes, his quill scratching away. His little brother and Lucius were in the middle of a game of wizards chess. Theo was compiling a list of needed ingredients.

"Hey, where's Walden and Xander?” He asked.

Lucius looked up from his game,” Bout time you showed up, I’m getting tired of whipping Bast’s arse. I think we’re almost ready? Right, Theo?" 

“Almost, there are just a few things left to collect, Xander and Walden went to ask your Thestrals for hair and blood.”

Rabastan looked up at his older brother.” Is she awake? Because we need her, she has to get the last ingredient.”

“And what exactly is the last ingredient?” Rodolphus asked 

“Tears, from a Unicorn.” Antonin flatly stated, “My father doesn’t have anymore, we used the last after my mother was killed. He used it in the same ritual I’m going to do for us.”

“Helen's awake, but I don’t know if she’s up to traipsing through the forest. She was speaking with my father, and yours Lu. I promised to have dinner with her this evening. I’ll see how she’s feeling.” Rodolphus said as he cleared a spot at the table. “So, let’s go over this ritual.”

“Well,” Antonin started, “There is one more thing I want to add, that we may or may not be able to get.”

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, “Now what could be harder to get than the tears of a Unicorn?”

“Just a few hairs off the head of that evil bastard Lord Voldemort, that’s all.” Antonin cut Rodolphus off before he could start, “It will still work if we can’t get it.”

“But if we can, then he can never take our souls.” Antonin held his hand up. “Just like he did to those poor bastards in the woods. I know they hurt Helen. I know they hurt other witches, but Roddy no one deserves that. What he did was against nature. I for one will not draw down the wrath of the Furies on my head by condoning that shite!”

"It will be easier than we thought, you know …...getting the hair!" A smiling Walden and Xander appeared in the doorway, "He loves my Ravens. And the slimy bastards staying at my house right now. Oh, and Lu your father is at my house as well. Heard him saying something about another girl in the woods…... They're headed out right now to see if we missed someone.”

Xander lay a leather pouch on the table, "Here we go mates, Thestral hair from the band stallion; he added a tooth for extra protection. And a vial of his blood, all freely given.”

Walden placed seven dark red pebbles on the table in front of Antonin. They glistened like drops of fresh blood in the light of the fireplace. He gave Walden a quizzical look. “Seeds from the Underworld, a gift of protection from Huginn. I’ll get the hair tonight. And here’s the blood from Muninn and Huginn, that will protect the children, right?”

“It will. The Dark Moon is in five days, this Friday night so we don’t have much time.” Antonin looked to Theo, “and you two are returning to school in the morning. So, what’s the plan with that?"

Rodolphus thought for a moment. "I'll get my father to let me stay with Helen for the week; I'm ahead in all my subjects so it shouldn't be a problem. Theo, I’ll open the floo at eleven o’clock that night. You can be here and gone by morning.”

“Alright everyone,” Antonin declared, “Let’s head to the stables, shall we? We need a hair from the tail of our horses and a drop of blood; we’ll add our blood during the ritual. I need to check out the rose garden as well. Then it should be about time for Roddy to ask that princess of his if she’s up for a walk in the woods tomorrow.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Apparating to the edge of the forest, Lord Voldemort accompanied Abraxas and his Huntsman, Lord Conall Macnair. Casting the hounds, they began a rapid search. Somewhere out there was another little witch and possibly a third. They would make their way back to the meadow. Hoping to pick up anything that would lead them to where the girls were hidden. With each passing minute Abraxas's anger grew, and in turn, the sky became darker. Deeper into the forest they rode. Following the hounds as they searched for any sign. With a simple silencing charm, they became shadows drifting through the trees. 

All three men were silent with rage. There in the small clearing was the broken body of a tiny witch. She had been hung upside down, throat cut so deeply it was attached by mere threads of tissue. A phallus thrust between her tiny legs. The skin was missing in large patches. And a sign had been tied to her hanging feet. * Exodus 22:18 "You shall not permit a sorceress to live.” 

“This will not go unpunished.” Lord Voldemort whispered. 

Conall’s hounds broke towards a thicket in full cry, “It’s an ambush!” he cried.

A loud crack rang out, and Abraxas felt a sharp sting on his arm there was blood, lots of blood pouring from the wound.

His horse reared and spun, and the three men bolted for the safety of the trees. When they heard the screams. They circled back to flank the hounds that had treed their attacker. With their wands drawn they approached the thicket. Cries became loud and frantic. Conall could tell the hounds had gotten a hold of something. A wicked grin crept on to his face.

Conall Macnair knew what his hounds were capable of. He was not however prepared for the carnage that had ensued. There were two. One was still currently in a tree, his companion with the rifle was not so lucky. He never reached safety; the pack had fallen on him. It took seconds to tear the muggles flesh from his bones. The man in the tree was too terrified to move as he watched his friend being devoured. Wet tearing of flesh combined with the rabbit-like howls of the dying man. Had caused a feeding frenzy with the hounds.

Lord Voldemort casually dismounted and stood to watch. The muggle was still very much alive as the dogs eviscerated him and began to play a game of tug-o-war. His arms now bloody stumps were unable to fend off the attack on his face. The end rapidly approaching, his screams became gurgles as the hounds tore out his throat. 

Lord Voldemort's face beamed with glee. "Magnificent hounds Conall, simply magnificent!" He clapped like a child." Now, what shall we do with the spare?”

Blood had soaked through Abraxas cloak and was now dripping from his hand. Thunder rolled across the sky, and the air became heavy with the scent of rain. 

Conall chuckled, "Easy Brax I'd like to not get a soaking today. And thank you, my Lord, they are wonderful hounds, best-hunting dogs I think I have ever bred. But if you don’t mind I think one muggle a day is plenty. I don’t want to overfeed them.”

"Right you are Conall; I'm sure we can find something else to do with…. it." Voldemort turned to Abraxas, "Oh dear, let us have a look Brax?” Strolling over to examine the wound.  
Abraxas dismounted and shrugged off his cloak, the bullet had pierced through his upper arm. Leaving a clean wound. 

“May I?” Voldemort asked as he pointed his wand at Abraxas shoulder.

“Thank you, my Lord, I would be honored,”

"Vulnera Sanentur," Voldemort whispered with a series of complicated wand movements. 

"Thank you, again my Lord," Abraxas said as the wound closed leaving behind nothing but a hole in his shirt and drying blood. He flicked his wand at his arm and added "Tergeo" there would be no sense in worrying Emmeline. What she did not know didn’t hurt her.

“Now what of the spare?” Conall asked as he watched his hounds drag the remains of the muggle man all about.

Abraxas looked at the muggle still in the tree, as if he had stepped in a pile rotten garbage. "May I my Lord?” gesturing upward.  
“Why of course Brax, that one is all yours.”

Abraxas slowly stalked toward the tree, carefully maneuvering around the more massive pools of blood and chunks of flesh. The man cowered in the tree as far out of reach as he could, He was mumbling incoherently in between the "Pleases "and "Have mercies" "God help me."

This ‘God help me’ infuriated Abraxas.

“Which God?” Abraxas questioned, “Which God, do you ask for help. After you have brutalized a child?” 

Lightning streaked across the skies, "Which God condones this?" Abraxas pointed his wand at a section of intestine lying on the ground. With a swish, it wrapped itself around the neck of the muggle and pulled him from the limb.

The muggle was on his knees in front of Abraxas, yanking on the man’s hair. He asked the man again “I am talking to you! You filthy muggle. WHICH GOD!” He roared. Abraxas was wild with rage, his magic sparking around him.

"The only God." The muggle whispered struggling for air. The man started to giggle maniacally as the thunder grew louder. "My God will strike you down!” he hissed at Abraxas.

“Oh, you mean that?” Abraxas calmly pointed to the sky. “That is…...’ NO GOD!’ grabbing the man by his hair, “That…... you waste of oxygen is all ME! .....SHALL I …...CALL DOWN THE LIGHTNING!” Abraxas was foaming at the mouth.

A bright green bolt reached down and split the tree the man had been in, sending horses and hounds for cover. The black clouds swirled, and thunder rolled over the tops of the forest.

Abraxas hissed a curse at the man, and the intestine wrapped tighter around his throat, exuding the contents of the bowels. The man flopped in the gore as he struggled to escape the slick bonds. Abraxas spat at him and turned on his heel. Leaving the muggle choking in the shit and the blood.

“Fucking Bloody Hell Abraxas!” Conall cursed at him “What the actual fuck?” he said tossing the reins to his friend. 

“You’re not wet, are you?” he growled at his friend and taking the reins.

“You could have killed me!” Conall yelped. 

“Are you dead?” Abraxas smirked at him, mounting his horse.

“NO! But that’s not the point! Right?” Conall looked over at Lord Voldemort.

“We’re all in one piece Conall.” Voldemort chuckled. “We’ll go back and bury the little witch and look for signs of others.” Voldemort laughing, turned to Abraxas, “You, my friend are one scary arsehole.”

Abraxas graced him with the Malfoy smirk and turned his horse back to the clearing.

A further search produced evidence of a second body. This one had been burned. The wizards buried the little girls beneath an oak. It's the only marker a wild rose bush Abraxas had moved and charmed to bloom indefinitely. The storm that had threatened, soon dissipated. However, Abraxas was still in a foul mood. The three wizards made their way back to the road.

Lord Voldemort broke the silence. “They’re preying on muggleborns Abraxas, and half-bloods. We must stop them before they find a way to infiltrate our world. We must begin to take drastic measures.”

"Then we hunt them, as they hunt us, we send in spies, we find where they go to ground and bolt them from their holes!" Conall uttered fiercely. "and I have the hounds to do it!”  
"In time my friend, in time," Abraxas informed his friend. "First comes reconnaissance.”

Reaching the wall, Abraxas bid his farewell, "I need to check on the girl and let her know the fate of the others; I'll be around tomorrow Conall, my Lord. The young lady mentioned a town in Surrey that I think begs a visit.”

"Tomorrow then." Voldemort nodded, and the three men apparated to their destinations.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Having finished up at the stables. Rodolphus and the rest of the boys were now following Antonin into the rose garden. This had been his mother’s garden. She had died in childbirth. And she was buried here with a little sister he had never met. 

“This is it.” Rodolphus pointed to the rose tree at the edge of the garden, his mother and sisters graves. Mary Victoria Lestrange, and Isabelle Mary Lestrange. The twisting trunk had grown between the bodies of his mother and little sister. "We'll perform the ritual here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I am doing a massive edit of this story and hopefully making it easier to read minus the grammatical errors or at least a multitude of them. Warning Beautifully Broken has been combined in this chapter and the next making them a bit more brutal.  
> Disclaimer - As always I own nothing and give credit to the talented J.K. for creations.

Chapter Five

Rodolphus stood outside the bedroom door gathering courage. A single white rose clutched in his hand. Suddenly aware of the fact that their last encounter had been rather intimate. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed heavily. Feeling like a pack of Cornish Pixies were fighting in his stomach. It was now or never, and he promised to return. Tapping lightly, he was hoping she was asleep and wouldn't answer.

"Come in." he heard her call out.

He cringed and opened the door. Helen was sitting in the chair near the fire, her legs curled beneath her. A heavy blanket draped over her thin shoulders. Sipping on a cup of tea, and staring into the flames. Rodolphus took a moment to admire her. The feelings he had for her, whatever they were, were just beginning. They were both still children and yet it felt as if there were no others. She was his Princess. She was born to be his Queen.

"Hello, Princess." Rodolphus crossed the room leaned down and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. "For you."Shyly he handed her the rose.

"You spoil me." She blushed "Thank you."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starved!" Helen giggled at him," I was waiting for you."

"I'll call Tiggy, she's been waiting to for me as well," He returned the smile. "Sorry I was running a bit late, I've been working on something. It's something we need to discuss."

"Nothing bad I hope?" she asked with concern.

"No not bad at all, " he reassured her, "Tiggy!"

Tiggy delivered dinner as promised. "Light broth for Missy, and Stew for Young Master." She said with a curtsy, "Call Tiggy when yous is ready for puddings." And she was gone.  
Rodolphus held out a hand and helped Helen to her feet. "Shall we?"

"It smells wonderful!" she said, her legs were still weak and shaky as Rodolphus guided her to her seat.

Tiggy had provided a dinner, light enough for Helen and yet still comforting. A rich lamb stew for Rodolphus, a beef broth for Helen, and served with hot rolls.  
"We have Unicorns!" he blurted out over the top of his stew. "In the forest!"

Helen blinked and narrowed her eyes at him, "Really? You're not teasing, are you?" she asked skeptically.

"Very real, I'm not teasing. Would you like to see them?"

"You know I would, can we go tomorrow? Oh, don't you have school?"

"I do, but not this week. I was going to tell you; Father said I could stay home and help you adjust." He looked at her sheepishly.

"We can see them tomorrow then?" Helen was excited.

"We'll go after breakfast; I'll have Tiggy pack us lunch." He said, buttering a roll.

"Will it be just the two of us?" Helen inquired.

"Yes, Unicorns are not fond of boys. So, it will just be us. I'll hide after we find them."

"Why do you think that is, that they don't like boys?" Helen wondered.

"It has to do with a girl's innocence or something like that." He handed her the roll.

Helen began to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes downcast, "Rodolphus, they won't like me either. Because…. Because you know …. What happened?" Helen searched his face for some sign that he understood. Hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate further.

"No, I do know, and it has nothing to do with that. By innocent, it means pure of heart." He reached across the table to hold her hand, "I can feel your magic Helen, and what those beasts did to you, did not damage your soul or corrupt your heart." He squeezed her hand," Trust me, Princess, the Unicorns will love you."  
By the time Tiggy had served pudding, Helen's eyes were drooping, and a little yawn had slipped out.

With dinner finished, Rodolphus escorted an exhausted Helen back to bed. "I'll be here for breakfast, we'll pack a picnic, and I'll take you to see the Unicorns. Sleep well love," he said as he tucked her under the covers. Looking back as he headed to the door, he could see her eyes had already closed. It was still early, and he was not disappointed that Helen had needed to sleep. He had things to do. First, he needed to see Antonin.

There was no way around it, and it was required. Antonin read the spell again. Blood Magic was never to be taken lightly. He had spent the last few hours locked away in the Lestrange library pouring over an ancient tome and couldn't find a better way. They had five days, just five days to make sure this was done right. He had found an extra spell to add on top of the one his father had performed. This spell required the hair of the enemy, the tears of the unicorn and a drop of blood from an innocent girl. It required their blood; it required he call the Goddess Morrigan. Only a Mothers love could protect them from the evil that rode in on that pale horse. Just thinking of that bastard made Antonin realize he needed to talk to Walden.

He found them on the top floor of the library with Rabastan, Lucius, and Theo. "Hey, when Roddy gets here, I'll give you more details on this spell, like what you need to do and what to expect. I'll not feed you a bunch of shite; this is dark magic."

"Speak of the Devil," Lucius smirked. "How was our princess this evening then? You didn't stay long. Did you give her the rose?

"I did, and she was exhausted, so I tucked her in like a gentleman and left."

Antonin had found a cozy chair near the fire and was enjoying the view through the glass dome. He loved staring at the stars. A bear claw moon hung low in the sky; she would be completely dark in just a few days. The Raven Mother loved the dark moon.

"So, Tonin, let's hear it," Lucius's voice pulled him back into the room.

"Yeah, get on with it. I need to be up early. I have Potions first thing, and Professor Slughorn will dock points if I'm late." Theo remarked in a slight whinny tone.

"He wouldn't take points from Slytherin, would he?" Xander asked.

"Ol' Sluggys tougher than he looks." Rodolphus told him, "We'll all be in Slytherin together. You'll see, next year."

The seven boys arranged themselves in a circle, Rodolphus cast a Muffliato charm, just in case his father was lurking about.

Antonin watched the faces of his friends as he informed them of the details of the ritual. It would last their lifetime and possibly into the next. Blood magic worked that way. So many things could go wrong.

"How is this different, Theo asked," from what Lord Moldy- Shorts is doing? Using blood magic that is. I know this is a dark spell. I get that. But you're talking about invoking a Goddess."

"It's different because, the blood is willingly given, and the Raven Mother is asked for her protection, it's not demanded. It's only dark because The Ministry says all blood magic is dark. It never considers all the variables; things are not always black or white Theo! We're using the love from our Mothers and the love of the Raven Mother to protect us. Your mother, Theo, loved you. That love will override anything that bastard tries to do to us, and by using our blood, it will protect our children as well!"

The room was silent until the soft voice of Walden Macnair whispered, "My mother never loved me…. she left."

"Well my mother loves you like you were her very own," Lucius smiled and punched him in the arm.

"So, does mine, so quit your blubbering," Xander added and punched his other arm.

"You said the magic would brand us in some way, Like a tattoo?" Rabastan had a worried tone.

"I don't know what form ours will take," Antonin stood and pulled his shirt off. "This one is from my mother's ritual the one my father performed," An otter stared back at them, the magical tattoo moved up and down on his left side, as gracefully as if it were swimming. "She'll always be here with me."

Antonin looked over at Theo," Show them yours, I know you have one."

Theo stood up quietly and pulled off his shirt. He turned around. Showing his friends, the mark that had seared itself into his flesh, at his own mother's ritual. The white skull sat staring back with its empty eyes from Theos shoulder; black butterflies swirled around it occasionally landing. Theo pulled his shirt back on. He returned to the chair by the fire.  
Antonin tugged his shirt back down; he had never shown anyone before tonight. He knew Theo hadn't either. His friends were nervous, and it seemed the right thing to share. "Bast are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, Roddy do you think Mum loved me too?" Rabastan had tears in his eyes when he looked at his older brother.

"I know she loved you, Bast, I remember the day you were born, I remember every story she ever told us, she loved us Bast with all her heart." In front of all his friends, Rodolphus hugged his baby brother. Briefly, that is. Rodolphus preceded to put his baby brother in a headlock and throw him to the floor.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Monday morning,

Abraxas decided a brisk hack was just what he needed after a stressful, bloody arsed weekend. He had wanted to visit the village were Helen's parents lived. He had no plans of harming them; it was just a visit. He had wanted to explain to them exactly what had happened to their daughter, thinking no parent would have voluntarily handed their child over to those monsters. The aunt, however, he had special plans for her. He planned to rape that bitch bloody and then pass her around. He wasn't playing with her.

Max was in the same frame of mind as his rider, and his head was up ears on alert with nostrils flared. Maximillian was every bit the fire-breathing dragon that Abraxas loved. They started out the gates of Malfoy Manor with an enormous extended trot. The big warmblood had a ground covering gait that made sitting the trot look easy. As they hit the main road, Abraxas moved up to two-point and Max broke into a canter. In no time at all, he could see the entrance to the Macnair Estate. Met at the gates by two large deerhounds. The dogs barked a greeting and ran happily beside his horse.

Abraxas rode straight to the stable entrance. Where he could cool off Max and turn him out in the little paddock that was set aside just for him. After a quick rinse and a rub down. Max was now rolling around in the grass contented.

Abraxas made his way to the main house, stopping of course to scratch the ears of his two favorite hounds. He had reached the front step, and the door swung open. "Tom, how are you, my friend?" Taking the man's hand, he greeted Lord Voldemort, "Care for a jaunt over to Elmbridge? I believe I'd like to speak to a certain woman that lives there. Maybe first take a little trip to Guildford, I 'd like to discuss some things with the child's parents."

"Lovely idea, come in, come in, Conall and I were just having that same conversation. How could parents do that to a child? Mind you I have no children of my own, if I were married I would adopt the girl as it is, it would be unseemly for a bachelor such as myself to even offer." He said, "Oh, Lords Dolohov and Yaxley are here as well."

"Tea?" Conall asked when he made his entrance into the study.

Lord Macnair signaled his elf as Lords Nott, and Lestrange stepped through the floo.

Abraxas nodded," Gentlemen so happy you could join us this morning. We have much to discuss, so without further ado. I'll give you the plan. I want to visit the girl's parents in Guildford first. I need them to know what happened to their little girl and I want to explain to them that she will be well taken care of. . . .Lord Lestrange having two children has generously offered to foster Helen. She'll attend Hogwarts with Lucius and Rabastan in the fall. After that, we take a visit to the lovely Auntie who handed her beautiful niece over to the creatures that proceeded to torture and abuse the child."

"What of the parents? Lord Nott asked, tipping a flask into his tea, "What if they knew what would happen? Do we get to play with them as well?"

"No, I promised no harm would come to them, they can live with the knowledge that she's safe and loved." Abraxas looked at Lord Voldemort, "How does that sound Tom?"

Lord Voldemort smiled warmly, "I think it's a wonderful way to handle this situation Brax. However, we should get started; I want to spend some quality time with Auntie." The warm smile turned reptilian.

Lord Nott chuckled," I hope the old bird has gnasher's, save me the trouble of knocking out her real teeth, course I do love sticking my cock in a hot bloody mouth."  
Lord Yaxley laughed, "Me now I'm hoping she's an old maid, may have to use a lube charm on her but that pussy will be tight!"

"Well, at least until Conall gets to her, and tears her in half. You're going last!" Lord Nott said as he slapped the big man on the back.

The men took turns Apparating into the alley that adjoined the house. A quick Alohomora and the locked door opened. One at a time they slipped silently through the entrance to the kitchen. Abraxas was first, his wand out. He made his way to the sound of voices in another room. They were sitting on the davenport watching a box with moving pictures. Abraxas sent a silent incarcerous toward them paired with a silencing charm. He didn't feel like talking over the top of their ranting now. He would give them a chance to speak their piece when he was good and ready. All seven men entered the living room of Helen's muggle parents. Their tall black boots clicking on the tile floors, black cloaks like a noxious smoke swirled around them. The muggles eyes were wide with terror, as the men stood in front of them.

Abraxas knelt down in front of the terrified women, "I have your daughter," he said with that smooth, soft as silk Malfoy lilt, "oh, don't worry she's safe now and very well cared for, like a princess I might add. Isn't that right Lord Lestrange? Now I'm going to remove the silencing charm, and I want to ask you a few questions. Please I implore you, do not lie to me," he tapped both muggles with his wand, "because I'll know if you lie to me. IF… you… lie. Or I find out that you had any knowledge of what would happen to that sweet, beautiful little witch, I will do to you what was done to her. Only things will not end well for you as they did for Helen."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and Abraxas could feel her loathing. He rose to his feet slowly, gracefully never losing the eye contact. Like a king cobra rising to its full height, ready to strike. He flicked his wand and removed the silencing charm.

Later he would think back and admire the women her courage. Or was it stupidity, either way, the end was the same.

A look of revulsion crossed her face. Even though Abraxas stood well within her personal space, she stood in front of him. Looking up, at Abraxas she spits in his face. His silver eyes blinked once, "So you did know what you were sending your child into?"

"Yessss," was all she hissed at him, or all she could before Abraxas had his hand wrapped around her throat.

"I promised your daughter that no harm would come to you, she still loves you, and you are not worthy of that love." He effortlessly lifted the women up to his eye level, "I should kill you, but I made a little girl a promise, that I wouldn't harm her Mummy or Daddy. Then again I promised you that if you knew what you sent Helen into that, I would make you pay." Abraxas voice was still a deadly whisper, and the women squirmed in his grip struggling to breathe.

He brought his lips to her ear like a lover "Maybe I'll just let you live with the knowledge that your daughter is safe, that she is loved, and that she is a powerful…... Witch." He opened his hand and let her drop to the ground. She sat there crumpled on the ground shaking, not with fear but with rage.

As Abraxas turned on his boot heel, she started to screech, "SHE IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE" She is a whore of the Devil, she is a monster, you are all MONSTERS, did the little whore open her legs for you? She got everything she deserved If I find that little bitch I'll send her right back to the Knights. She needs to burn, you all need to burn, we will wipe you off the face of this earth. I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" 

The deranged woman hurled objects within her grasp, spitting and cursing. All the while her husband sat quietly slumped on the couch, he had never moved, nor spoke a word.  
The men walked away from the raging muggle woman, filing into the kitchen. This is what they had come here to do. Abraxas was the last to turn his back and start for the doorway. He felt right about leaving her alive with the knowledge that she could no longer hurt her daughter. He heard her rapid footsteps and the roar, felt the knife plunge deep into his back.

What do I get? He thought, for my leniency. He grabbed the women by her hair and shook her off like a dog. For a moment, her eyes appeared glazed over, almost as if she had been Imperiused. But you couldn't imperious a muggle. Could you? She was now pinned beneath him screaming, gnashing her teeth, desperately trying to bite at him. Abraxas leaned down, close to her once more; he kissed her cheek, "Please forgive me, Helen, "He pressed his wand to the side of her head and softly in her ear he whispered, "Caput Capitis Reducto!"

Her head popped like a giant balloon, sticky pink and grey, bright red, and bone white painted the kitchen floor and Abraxas.

Tom was at his side, pulling the knife from his back. His friends were sitting him in a kitchen chair. This was not what he had wanted; he had promised not to harm her. It had all happened so fast. He had been leaving; she had attacked him. His mind was racing; he could feel the healing spells begin to take effect. He thanked the Gods for magic because she had driven that blade deep into his left lung. He could breathe more comfortably and could no longer feel the blood bubbling up in his throat. A quick Tergeo and most of the women's gore disappeared.

A loud gasp came from the doorway, and the men turned to see the husband. Helen's father, dropping to his knees at the sight of his wife's body; twitching, headless and still spraying blood in the middle of their kitchen floor. 

Tom glanced at him and flicked his wand, green light shot out, and the man sank to the ground unmoving. "Can't have him calling the muggle authorities, now can we? I'll finish healing Brax if you gentleman will dispose of the trash."

Magic indeed was a beautiful thing, within minutes the bodies were incendioed a few evanesco charms and a few more tergeos, and the house was like they had never been there. There would be no Aurors, bursts of magic ignored merely because of Helens being under-aged. But they still didn't want to hang around to find out.  
Next stop Elmbridge.

Still, midmorning when the seven men apparated into the town. And Daemon Nott had a raging hard-on, the woman and her husband were not supposed to die. And the smell of blood had made his cock twitch; he needed to fuck something or kill it, both would be best. Daemon had a reputation for being a little rough on his toys. Muggle whores were a favorite; no one missed them. Daemon had never laid a hand on his wife or son. And he had loved Aurora Black with all his heart. After her murder, a part of him broke free. 

Something so dark it sometimes scared him had curled around his heart. The only reason he had not been locked away in Azkaban yet was Conall and his son Theo. His son was the single light left in his life, and his heart broke every time he looked at him. He had Aurora's eyes and her smile; he was all that he had left of his beautiful wife. His best friend, Abraxas cleaned up his messes, and Theo kept him grounded. So, Daemon would follow whatever orders his friend decreed.

The demon inside him was purring now; it was going to get to come out and play. He had noticed, that his monster was getting out more frequently, with their new friend Tom around. 

There was no movement in the little white house. Disillusioned the men split up; Daemon went around to the back of the house with Yaxley and Macnair. The women sat at her kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hand. Daemon had to admit; she was beautiful. It was going to be such a shame to smash the teeth out of her pretty mouth. Around the front of the house, he could hear Abraxas knocking.

Dolohov and Lestrange covered the sides, while Abraxas and Tom went through the front door of Jillian Doble. Abraxas and Tom charmed their way inside, before knocking the women back into Conall's arms. They cast a silencing charm; she didn't stand a chance.

"Shall we take this party back to Nott Manor? I have just the room for our lovely little cunt." Daemon said as he stepped in front of her, he licked the tears that had started to run down her cheeks. The creature inside his chest began to stretch and unfurl its wings. He growled and bit down hard on her neck tasting blood; he wanted to hear her screams. He needed his playroom.

Conall stepped behind the women and grabbed her by the hair, he reached under her robe and rammed two large fingers deep inside her, "Now that's a nice tight pussy, Mmmm…I'm going to tear you in half my little Dolly." He hissed in her ear while rubbing his cock on her backside. Her eyes further widened in horror. "You feel that Dolly? That's right love, look around. Each one of us is going to take a turn. There isn't a hole in your body that we won't fill with our cum, you rotten filthy muggle whore!" Conall pounded his fingers into her a few more times before withdrawing them. He held them up in front of her face, "Wet as October! Look at that gents. I think she likes me." 

Daemon took Conall's fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, "So sweet, such a sweet pussy for such a filthy little muggle….do you think I could fuck a mudblood into this cunt? I want to keep her Brax… Can I?"

Conall still had the women by the hair and was nipping viciously at her shoulder, "Come on Brax, let us take her back to Daemons and have a little fun."

"Keep her for as long as you wish, you sick bastards. As long as I get to play a little too." Abraxas rarely indulged, but this one was special. If Daemon could keep his beast on a tight rein, this bitch was in for a long hard ride.

Elmbridge U.K. Jillian's POV 

The knocking on her front door was odd, it was midmorning, and she was still in her robe peeking through the hole in the door. Jillian could see two men in heavy black cloaks standing on her porch. Maybe they were from the Church. She thought she recognized the dark-haired man. They did have members from all over the world, and that could explain their odd dress. Both men were quite handsome, and Jillian suddenly aware of her state of undress, wished she were more presentable. She straightened her robe and smoothed her long dark hair. It would have to do. 

Jillian reached for the door, and felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. That quiet whisper of instinct saying………..RUN! And for the briefest of moments, she almost listened to it. However, she was sure she knew at least one of them. She did know him……. Now what was his name, she thought. That’s right; she smiled to herself. Tom! His name was Tom. He had been there when she handed her niece over to the Knights. Jillian put on her best, girl next -door smile and opened the door. 

"Good Morning. What can I do for this morning gentlemen." She said, eyeing the blonde man next to Tom. The platinum color of his long hair and the silver of his eyes gave him an angelic look. She expected to see wings. Then he smiled and introduced himself.

"Lovely to meet you, call me Abraxas, ……so sorry to intrude…...His voice trickled over her skin like the smoothest silk.

“Oh, you’re not intruding at all.” She addressed the darker man. ”Tom, is it? I believe we met at the last meeting.” 

"We certainly did, beautiful lady.......most certainly." Tom brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. He did not release her hand as he stepped into the room. Instead, Jillian found herself shoved violently backward. The air suddenly disappeared from the room. Black tendrils of smoke swirled around her. She tried to scream; she couldn’t. She tried to run, and her body refused to obey. Her eyes were wide with terror.

Jillian knew what they were, and who they were. They were sorcerers, just like the Knights of her church had said. The Knights had warned her. They had told her they might come looking for her. They were here because of that horrible little spawn of Satan.

Jillian's sister was the mother of a demon child. Helen was her Christian name. She must still be alive if these men knew where to find her. But then Jillian had known the dark angels would come for her. She knew he…... would come for her. She had dreamt it. It was her special gift from God that no one knew about. If they knew, they would burn her too. 

The room seemed to fill with men wrapped in shadows, fallen angels in their black robes, all here to kill her or worse. Tears filled her eyes, and she began to shake. And then..... He was in front of her. Coalescing from the darkness. Curling his fingers around her neck. The dark angel leaned in and licked the tears from her cheek; he started to whisper filthy things in her ear. She didn't know what a mudblood was, but she certainly didn't want one fucked into her. He laced his fingers into her hair lovingly, and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. His teeth instead sank into the base of her neck, she felt the skin break and tear. Felt his tongue lapping at her wound. Terrifying and beautiful, his dark curls brushed her cheeks, while he nuzzled the injury he had created.

Someone grabbed her hair from behind, her arms now pinned to her sides. She felt her robe lifted. Her mind was screaming NO! NO! NO! over and over. She felt his hands come around to her front. She felt him before she could see him. Felt the rough skin of his hands penetrate her body Pinching her sensitive skin and plunging his fingers inside her. He pressed his hard cock against her backside and moaned into her ear. It had been so long, that her body began to betray her. She could feel herself slicken with the assault. He pulled her head back roughly and she looked at another dark angel. Demons had come for her, not in the form that she had expected. Not with horns and scaly skin, nor glowing red eyes. 

They came to her looking like everything she had always wanted. Well muscled with tapered waists beneath the blood red waistcoats. Dark hair and soft brown eyes. The man behind her was very tall, his head towered above her. She was pressed against his chest, his huge cock digging into her back as he pumped his fingers inside her. Her dark angel was still in front of her, hands still wrapped in her hair as he pushed an equally massive cock against her abdomen. Just how many times had they come to her in the night? They were her naughtiest dream and her worst nightmare all in one. 

The fingers left her body, and he held the dripping hand in front of her face while she watched the other man lick her wetness from his fingers. The tall man behind her viciously nipped at her shoulder. Strangely erotic in their assault.

Jillian had not closed her eyes, mesmerized by the creature in front of her. He leaned down and softly, as if he were her lover, kissed her deeply. She could taste her body's betrayal on his tongue. A moan slipped from her when he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Her angel pulled back, breathless he asked the blonde sorcerer. “Let me have her Brax? Just me....... I want to keep her.” He grinned with blood in his teeth. He parted her robe in the front, exposing her breasts. Caressing them with his hands, gently bringing a nipple into his mouth. 

“Come on Daemon, can’t I play with her too,” the big man behind her groaned.

"Conall my friend, you can come over and play with my toys anytime."

Conall reached around cupping her breasts in his hands, offering them to Daemon once more.

Jillian had been a good girl her entire life. She was thirty-seven years old, not a virgin by any means, nor was she promiscuous. Jillian had never dressed provocatively. She was a good Christian girl. All Jillian had ever wanted was someone to love her. Yet here she was now half-naked in her living room sandwiched between these beautiful sadistic creatures, these demons. She knew they were here to punish her for her secrets of prophecy. Satan had surely sent them. She had accused her niece of being a whore of the Devil. So how appropriate that he would send his dark angels to torment her. Daemon was sent to orchestrate her death. He was her demon. 

They were taking her somewhere now, somewhere called Knott Manor.

Daemon pulled her into his arms, and there was squeezing sensation. She felt as if the room was spinning. She didn’t want to open her eyes, strong arms held her tightly, his scent was intoxicating. He smelled of leather and horses, whiskey and rain and felt like every romance novel she had ever read. Better to keep her eyes closed than to open them to the nightmare she knew was waiting. If she could keep her eyes closed that is.

He lay her down on a soft bed. She could feel him crawl on top of her. Soft, warm lips touched hers, and cold steel caressed her thigh, and Jillian could no longer keep her eyes closed. And, she could scream. Her hands were suddenly above her head, and she was screaming ..... Daemon stood above her. A silver blade in one hand. The other he held up in front of her face and counted off….. “Five…. Four …..Three……...Two…………..One.” He hit her hard across the mouth, splitting her lip. Jillian stopped screaming.

"I have no qualms about knocking every tooth from that gorgeous mouth, my little bird…… You’re going to be with me for a while…… So, stop screaming and behave like a proper girl…… Can you be my good girl? Can you?" 

“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.” She hissed through her bloodied lips.

Daemon sat up and straddled her body, running his hands over her breasts, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Little bird, I plan on so much more, than just killing you."

Jillian bit down hard on his cheek, feeling the flesh give. She gagged on the blood that poured into her mouth. Daemon chuckled and moaned. She could feel his cock harden against her hip and he brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss, sucking at her blood-filled mouth. Daemon sat up, his face a gory mask, he rolled his head and licked the blood from his lips. He roared, blood and spittle spattered her face.

Terror washed over her as she watched his soft brown eyes nictitate and turn into black pools. Something was moving behind them, looking down at her. It was no longer Daemon; this was another creature. "Five .....Four......Three........Two..........One." he growled at her through bloodied fangs. "This is how we play the game."

Searing pain as he plunged the knife into her chest, just above her right breast. The blood began to pool and trickle down her belly. She didn’t scream, even as he unbuckled his belt. Too horrified to do more than just whimper, while she watched him slicken his cock in her blood. Pinching her nipples hard, he drove himself between her breasts. Knife still lodged in her chest.

Little bubbles of blood rose in her throat, her breath now coming in shallow gasps, she was starting to slip into the darkness. It would be over soon.....She heard what sounded like someone softly singing, and she could breathe again.

Jillian opened her eyes; the Demon was above her, his bloody cock pressed against her lips.

” You’re going to suck me clean Little Bird, now open up. And be nice.... Or I’ll remove all of your teeth.” It growled at her. She stared into the black orbs, trying hard not to look at the blood covered penis that was rubbing her lips. “Stick out your tongue ............... NOW!” He snapped. “Do you want to play my game again?” he asked. 

Jillian shook her head, "Please no, I'll be good." Like a good girl, Jillian stuck out her tongue and licked the head of his cock opening her mouth wide.

The Demon wrapped his hands in her hair, holding her head tightly. He rammed his cock into her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, she gagged, and he drove in deeper. Tears streamed down her cheeks, sobbing as he pumped into her mouth. With a vicious thrust, he came, shooting a stream of hot cum down her throat. "You take it all Little Bird ...... that's right .......you're such a good girl." He moaned and shuddered, letting go of her hair he climbed off her. Daemon now looked back at her. The demon was gone. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Flicking his fingers at her, and her arms were free. "Rest up Little Bird; the gents are coming by tonight for some entertainment."  
Meekly she said, “I thought I was yours?”

“You are mine, and I share my toys with my friends. Now if you don’t want to entertain my friends, we could play some more of my games. Did you like playing my little game?” He purred.

“No......please, no, I’ll do whatever it is you want. Please don’t hurt me anymore.” Jillian whimpered. If she didn’t do as he said, she knew she would die tonight. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball. His footsteps echoed on the stone floor, and the door clicked shut. 

She was now alone, in a darkened room. One candle flickered on a dresser. There were no windows. Just the door Daemon had exited and in the corner a smaller doorway. Only a meter tall. Jillian sat up, shrugging off the bloodied robe. She wiped her mouth with the material and tossed it in the corner. Picking up the candle, she examined her surroundings. Stone walls, stone floors, no light. The enormous four poster bed that she had been in was against the wall, the dresser that had the candle and that little door in the corner was all she could see in the dim light. 

The large door clicked open Causing her to jump. Daemon was back "Oh, good you're still awake." He waved a wand at the corner, and a clawfoot tub appeared, steaming with hot water. He flicked the wand again, and a fire roared to life. She could now see more of the room. Rich tapestries hung on the walls, and she could now look at the details carved into the bed frame. It was ebony, snakes coiled up the posts, she could swear that she saw them move. Or was that the flickering fire? Jillian gasped and suddenly tried to cover herself.  
Daemon smirked at her, "Clean yourself up." He pointed to the tub, "I suggest you eat something." He snapped his fingers; a small creature appeared carrying a large tray. "And you'll find something nice to put on....... for entertaining, in the dresser." Daemon then turned and walked from the room.

She looked at the little door once more, maybe after a hot bath, she would examine it further. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the dresser, painted in blood. Her hair matted and tangled. A small silver scar above her right breast was all the evidence left from Daemons game. No gaping hole, where he shoved the knife. Even the bites where he had torn open her skin, all healed. She eyed the tray sitting on the table and suddenly, desperately needed to get the taste of the blood and semen from her mouth. 

After eating, Jillian approached the still steaming tub. It smelled wonderful, like orange blossoms. She slowly climbed in, sinking all the way to her chin. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes; her head ached her throat was raw from the abuse and screaming. So, what if she drowns. The crackling fire and the hot water soon lulled her to sleep.

The voices woke her up. Jillian froze. Straining to hear what they were saying. Somewhere in the dark, she heard them. Women were whispering, now sobbing. Now nothing, but the crackling fire. And the slow drip of water on the stone floor.

Jillian got up and stepped from the tub. Someone had cleaned up the blood; the linens were now spotless. Not a drop remained. Finding a towel had been laid out for her at the foot of the bed. Next to it was a short, white silk gown., and a note in crisp, neat writing. 

I strongly suggest you wear this. It was a personal request from a dear friend.

She slipped it over her head. The silk clung to her curves and barely covered her bum. She moved over to examine herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her tangled curls. The temperature in the room plummeted as something in the shadows darted across the room. A scream caught in her throat as she heard them again ".........he's coming back .........hide...............back again ..................where...........stop crying .................Five ................Four ............Thee ..........two .......One .........stop crying ............you can't hide ........................nowhere to hide......nowhere to hide.................  
The little door in the corner rattled, And Jillian jumped, leaping into the bed she pulled the covers over her head. She felt like a child again, afraid of the dark.   
The rattling stopped, and Jillian held her breath when she heard a door creak open. 

"Where are you Little Bird?" Daemons voice was the sweetest sound. Her head popped out from under the covers. When he sat on the edge of the bed, she crawled into his lap. Jillian wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. He held her trembling body against his, stroking her hair. "What's frightened you, love?"

“Voices, I heard voices......something was in here.” She whispered. “Please don’t leave me in here. I’ll be good... I'll be good and do whatever you want, just please don't leave me alone in here." Jillian begged, lifting her head, she kissed his chin. 

"Well now, if you put it that way." Daemon stood with her in his arms and lay her back on the bed. "Open your legs," he demanded.

Jillian froze, "I will not ask again." He raised the hand. Jillian opened her legs, baring herself to him. He reached into his pocket pulling out a beautiful emerald clip. Daemon smiled at her. Pointing his wand at her, murmuring something in a strange language, she felt the hair suddenly disappear from her pussy. Daemon sat on the bed, his head dipped between her legs, and he ran his tongue up and down her entire slit. She threw her head back and moaned. Desperately trying to resist the urge to thrust her hips against his mouth. His tongue was swirling around her swollen nub, and back down to plunge inside her. Jillian's legs began to shake as he repeated this assault. When he moved back up Daemon, started sucking hard on her clit. Pumping two fingers inside her, she came, her head thrown back. Moaning to her god and his name. She had called out his name. The demon inside purred.  
“Such a good girl,” He whispered as he nuzzled her pussy, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs, “Such a good girl to cum for me, you are my good girl....... and I have a little present for you.” Daemon took the emerald clip and slipped it onto her clit. The emerald sat just above her sensitive button, the diamonds dangled beneath it, tickling her. 

“Now standup my love, I want to see you.” He held out his hand and brought her to her feet. 

"Well this won't do," he replied. He pointed his wand at her gown, and the material shrank. "That's much better don't you think? I want to be able to see your beautiful cunt."

Daemon dropped to knees in front of her. His tongue darted out, and he licked her slit, her hands went to his hair, and she moaned his name once more. His demon shuddered.  
“Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me you want me....... I want to hear you beg for my cock.... I want you .....I want you, before anyone else.....Please, Jillian." Flicking her clit with his tongue, he begged for her. "I promise love. I can bring you such pleasure, let me love you. Let me worship you."

His soft brown eyes met hers, and she caved to the desire he built. Jillian stepped back from him. She turned and lay on the bed once more and spreading her legs wide she moaned out, "Please Daemon."

Daemon removed his clothes, and naked he crawled between her legs, he rubbed the head of his hard cock into her slick, swollen pussy and pushed inside her. Jillian's legs wrapped around his hips and she moved with the rhythm with each thrust. Daemon leaned down and possessed her mouth. He scooped her into his arms and pulled her into his lap, turning them he sat against the headboard. He gave her the position of power. Letting her set the pace as she rode his cock. He kissed her neck, this time he gently sucked and nipped at the tender flesh while rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Her pussy clenched around him, and Daemon hissed through his teeth and groaned "Cum for me baby girl, that's it ......cum for me .....fuck me hard.” Jillian captured his lips for the first time, and she whispered against them, “Cum inside of me Daemon, I need to feel you cum inside of me.” The demon opened its eyes and smiled.

Daemon rolled her over, regained his domination and buried his cock to the hilt. He felt her pussy begin to quiver. And he brought her to her second climax, shooting his seed deep inside her.

Collapsing spent he curled behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively, kissing her neck, "I want to love you Jillian, and I want you to love me, I'm so sorry I was cruel. Can you forgive me, love?" He took her face in his hand and turned it to him; he kissed her softly with tears in his eyes. "I haven't been with another woman since my wife passed away." Daemon let out a strangled sob, "You are my first. I was frightened, tell me you forgive me....... tell me you'll love me." His tears shattered her defenses, she turned into his embrace wrapping her arms around him, her lips crashed down on his, and she explored his beautiful mouth. "Of course, I forgive you Daemon." She lay tiny kisses along his jawline, she ran her fingers through his brown curls and kissed his eyes, kissed away the tears on his cheeks. "I will love you Daemon." 

The demon howled with laughter; this was too easy.

Jillian snuggled down into his arms resting her head on his chest. Contented she drifted off to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.

“Rest my love,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. 

A light flickered on under the little door, the whispers began. 

Daemon growled. “ Shut up; I'm keeping her."


	6. Wicked One's

Field Master   
Chapter Six ‘ Wicked Ones’ song by Dorothy off the album Rock is Dead  
‘This night ain’t for the faint of heart  
For the faint of heart   
For the faint of heart   
This night ain’t for the faint of heart  
Cause the faint of heart gonna fall apart  
This night ain’t for the holy man with holy plan  
For the promised land  
This night, we got the evil hand   
And the evil hand gonna raise the dead’  
Check it out on YouTube

A/N; Once again I've combined Beautifully Broken into Field Master. Trust me I have a plan.  
Disclaimer; I own nothing and make no money

The alley, illuminated in a sickly orange from a distant streetlamp. Secluded enough to apparate from in the middle of London. He should have been able to keep her safe. They slithered from the shadows. Descending upon them like manticores. Now he was looking down at her, his beautiful Aurora. The men had demanded money, muggle money. He had none. They grabbed her, his Aurora, pulled her from his arms, he froze with fear. It was so fast......so fast he couldn't react ...... couldn't apparate........couldn't get his wand into his hand soon enough...........he had failed her ..........had failed his unborn daughter. He watched in horror as they cut her throat and drove the knife, over and over into her swollen pregnant belly, they pushed her into his arms. Their footsteps echoed on the wet street.... He sang the incantations, over and over but the blood kept flowing, so much blood. He kept chanting the healing spells. Her eyes never leaving his............. 

"Let me go Daemon, please." 

Whispers woke him from the dream. They always ended with Aurora begging for release. He would never let her go, and his nightmare would continue. How many nights had he returned to that dark wet alley? How many times did he have to relive her death? He could still feel her blood flowing through his fingers, her life slipping away. They should never have gone. But Aurora loved muggle plays, and he would deny her nothing, nothing that is except for the release of her soul. Daemon wiped at the tears. It had been four years; nothing dulled the pain, nothing that is except the demon. 

Right now, he would deal with the pain. He didn't want the demon around; he wanted his Aurora. But he would settle for the next best thing. That thing was in the back pasture. Checking his watch, it was late afternoon, and he could get in a ride before the sunset. Peace before the game began.

Getting up from the chair, he found a half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray on the table and lit it with a flick of his fingers. Poured himself a whiskey. Downing it, he glanced at the women in the bed. He was right when he told her he wasn't just going to kill her. Daemon knew he would destroy her. He would break her heart before he plunged the knife into it. No one could replace Aurora, no matter how hard he tried. But then maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Theo needed a mother, didn't he? After this one, he would look for a nice witch. 

Daemon stalked from the room, locking the door in his wake. He pulled on his boots and made for the sanctuary of the stable. He liked to tell himself that this was Auroras doing. To begin with, the horses had been all hers. Now they were his. He couldn't give them up any more than he could the memory of his beautiful wife. 

He looked for Theo on his way out suddenly remembering he was back at school. He would settle for a ride alone on his favorite horse. Concord could always chase away the demon. He was a big gentle bay with a star and one white sock. Nothing fancy, nothing like the blacks or the dappled greys. But Concord had been Auroras. He had packed a two-year-old Theo, through his first hack. He was the babysitter on hunts. Aurora had ridden Concord while pregnant with Theo and .......and their unborn child.   
He found his favorite friend grazing in the back pasture. He whistled softly "Hey mate, care for a hack?"

Concord whinnied a reply and trotted over. Daemon wrapped his arms around the beautiful old bays neck. He inhaled that sweet scent every horseman lives for. Kissed that velvet nose. And for a few precious moments, he could feel Aurora. The only way to heal a broken heart was from the back of a horse. 

Jillian opened her eyes, the room was silent, and she was alone. Her dark angel was gone. Daemon, he terrified her and mesmerized her at the same time. She couldn't refuse him no matter how hard she tried. She could still feel him inside her, his scent still strong on the pillow. She could still taste him, and her body ached for him. However, the little voice in her head still screamed for her to run and hide. Yet her body refused to obey. She would be his concubine.

Her hand trailed down her belly to feel the little clip he had placed on her nub. It wouldn't come off. Jillian needed another bath, she was sticky from sex, and the remains trailed down her legs as she got out of bed. The candle flickered on when she stood, and the fire jumped to life. 

The tiny creature she had seen earlier popped into the room. It's expression flat and unemotional. "I is Gill," it stated in a squeaky voice. "You may call me at any time if you is needing any things."

"Get me out of here," she asked desperately.

"I's can provide you with food or a hot bath, but Master is the one to allow you out," Gill replied. He snapped his fingers, and the tub appeared once more. "Master requested you clean yourself, as guests will be arriving for dinner."

The creature left with a pop, leaving Jillian standing next to the tub. She pulled off the short white gown and stepped into the hot bath. Leaning back, she let the warm water soak her sore body she had not been sexually active for some time.

Jillian closed her eyes. She was a good girl, wasn't she? The dark angel drove her good girl away, replacing her with a wanton whore that arched her back and dripped desire. The Demon quickly took over the daydream. She licked her lips with the thought of Daemons cock in her mouth. Her hand traveled down to pluck at the little emerald clip. She let one leg hang over the edge of the tub, and slipped two fingers inside herself. She let out a soft moan thinking of Daemons tongue between her legs. A darkened set of hands traveled up her thighs, and she arched her back. More hands moved up over her hips, spreading across her belly and to her breasts, tangling in her hair. Lost in the sensations. Jillian writhed in pleasure.

The hands abruptly and cruelly grasped her hair, dragging her beneath the water. Shadows moved above her. Blackened hands reached for her, grabbing her ankles and wrists. They were tangled in her hair pulling her down. Saved only by the leg hooked over the rim of the tub, she grasped the edge with one hand and then the other. Her head broke the surface, and the scream escaped. Gasping for air, Jillian pulled herself from the tub, falling to the stone floor with a splash she scrambled across the bedroom, and grabbed the towel on the edge of the bed, leaping under the covers once more hiding like a small child. 

It had to have been a dream; she must have dozed off in the bath. Cowering under the covers, she silently chastised herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling of the hands grabbing at her body. The only sound within the room was the crackling fire. She peeked out from under the heavy blanket. The simple claw foot tub sat alone in the center of the dimly lit room, steam rising from the still water, nothing moved in the shadows. She slowly crept from the bed and put the ridiculously small gown on. Deciding that she was a grown woman and refused to cower. Jillian wanted a good look at the tub. It had to have been a dream. Water was splashed on to the stone tiles. Her footprints were marking her escape. Raising the little candle higher, she could make out a second set of prints disappearing into the darkness. Her heart caught in her throat. A light flickered on from beneath the little door, and Jillian could see now, where the wet footprints had gone.

Jillian approached cautiously, the candle in one hand and empty vase in the other. She crouched down in front of it. "Hello," she whispered. "Is there someone there? Can you help me ........please?" Jillian tried the door knob.......it opened ......just a crack. An icy chill blew through the room extinguishing the candle. The light under the door went out. ..........THUMP!...... Jillian felt something heavy fall against the wood pushing on the door. She squealed and pushed back, shoving the door shut. The knob began to rattle in her hand. Something was in there, and it wanted out.........THUMP!........THUMP!..............  
A woman's voice began to sing, "Five ........Four ........Three........Two...........One....... Five ........Four ........Three........Two...........One   
There was nothing but the light of the dying fire to see by, the temperature in the room plummeted. The stench of rotting flesh washed over her. Shadows slithered up the walls, creeping closer...................Five ................Four ..............Three...........Two.........One .....................Five ..................Four ................Three.............Two ...........One................................................  
Jillian's heart hammered in her chest, and she could see her breath, sharp puffs in the frigid air. A whisper tickled the hair at the back of her neck, "He's coming!"

"Stay away from the door, Little Bird, there is nothing in there for you." Daemon moved into the room, and the candle flickered back to life. He stalked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Eyeing her up and down, Daemon handed her a pair of platform heels. "Put these on." He waited patiently for her to strap the eight-inch stilettos to her feet. Standing behind her admiring her legs, Daemon ran his hand over her ass and reached between her thighs; he removed the emerald clip.

Jillian gasped, stood quickly and tried to cover herself while darting out of his hands. Daemon stepped into her space he wrapped a hand around her long hair and shook her like a dog with a toy. She screamed and took a swing at him. Daemon held her to the side, laughing. He knew the second he removed the charmed clip the fight would be on. He was going to let Conall play with his toy tonight and needed to find out how much fight his little bird had left. Conall liked his fillies with a bit of spirit. She was currently spitting and kicking at him; she still had courage. Laughing, Daemon hoisted her over his shoulder, ass in the air. He dipped a hand between her legs and put the clip back on; he wanted to enjoy his dinner in peace. Besides that, he was sure Abraxas would appreciate a well-behaved blowjob.

With the charmed clip, back on Jillian squirmed against his hand. "There's my Little Bird, now let's go greet the company. Shall we?" He put her down and straightened her baby doll gown. Daemon cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her throat and buckled a thick black leather collar. 

Daemon carried her down the dark hallways, and up the staircase. When they reached the formal dining area, he kissed her softly on the lips and set her down, "You'll do whatever is asked of you my pet. Do you understand?" Daemon curled his fingers in her hair.

Looking up, Jillian met his dark eyes, she nodded weakly, "Yes Sir."

Daemon tightened the grip on her hair, he spun her around, slamming her face into the wall. "You will call me Master! You, ungrateful cunt!" Still holding her hair, he pulled her to her feet. "And you will not look at me; you're to look at no one! Is that clear?" 

Blood was flowing from her split lip, "Yes Master" her eyes downcast.

Daemon leaned down, "That's my good little bird." He said as he licked her broken lips, he pressed harder and forced his tongue into her battered mouth. Jillian melted into his kiss.   
His Demon was waking. This girl was so easy to break it somehow felt, unsporting to have the charmed clip on her. Maybe he would take it off. He wouldn't be able to play as rough with her, but it would be more challenging. He would wait till after the dinner party. Then the game would begin. 

They were all there, seated around the long formal table. Drinks casually in hand. Watching him lead his little bird into the room. They wanted her to suffer, wanted to see her blood, to hear her screams. She was after all, responsible for the torture and rape of a child. Not just any child but a witch. They all knew what he was capable of; his friends had seen the Demon. They had not judged him. Tom, he wasn't sure of. But from what he had seen from Tom Riddle he doubted the man would object to any of his proclivities. He liked Jillian and wanted to play with her; he wanted to add her to his unique collection. The little room was already calling to her; she would fit in nicely. The problem of course being, would she survive the night? Could he heal her when they finished with her? His friends each having their particular kink. 

"Aww, there she is! Our guest of honor!" Abraxas said eyeing her. "I've been looking forward to this all day. May I?" he asked holding out a hand toward the leash. 

Jillian's eyes dropped towards the floor. Not allowed to look and not to want to be punished, she would do what he said. She somehow could not fight the impulse to do whatever this man wanted.

Daemon hesitated, for a fraction of a second, before handing her over. Abraxas caught the look in his friend's eyes, "Don't worry my friend, I won't do anything irreparable. You can keep her as your special pet." He gave him a warm smile. "I just want my cock sucked during the first course, and maybe during the oysters."

This was the reason why Abraxas was one of his best friends. He knew without a word, exactly what was on his mind. Daemon returned the smile and placed the leather leash in his hand. "You heard the man, Jillian. Do not make him repeat it. And Jillian, I think everyone would enjoy you sucking them off during dinner...... I trust you'll not leave cum on the chairs. "

Abraxas gave the leash a little tug," You'll swallow, and if I feel your teeth, I'll add to that split lip...... Nice touch by the way Daemon. " 

Jillian dropped to her knees; she studied the rug beneath her. The intricate woven silk, soft against her skin. Once under the table, she dared to look up. Seven men, she would do whatever her Dark Angel wanted, anything to please him. Evan if that meant taking seven men into her mouth. She knelt between the legs of the man they called Abraxas. He was already hard, his cock straining against the leather trousers. Was she supposed to take him out, she was unsure and not wanting to upset her guest she waited. A hard yank on the leash brought her focus back. "Get on with it cunt, if I have to pull out my own cock .........." 

Jillian quickly unbuttoned and released him. Closing her eyes, she took him into her mouth, the blood from her wounded lips made her gag, and stick to his cock. 

The blonde wizard sighed and ran a hand over her cheek. He began to gently stroke his fingers through her hair. His wand swished under the table casting a lubricating charm. Jillian's lips now slid unencumbered over the swollen head of his prick. The conversation continued at the table as if she were not even there.

Jillian caught bits and pieces of the conversations between the clinking of silverware, the sounds of bottles opening. The smell of food was overwhelming An ordinary dinner party was going on, and she was on her knees beneath the table. Her stomach grumbled, and she began to think of food. Her lack of concentration caused a near fatal mistake. Abraxas had pushed her head down, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her teeth brushed the delicate skin the last thing she remembered was his fist. She saw stars and blackness. He stood from the table, still holding her by the hair he shoved his cock back into her mouth. Her tongue split from the broken teeth and blood and drool poured past her lips. She struggled to breathe as he held her head tightly in both hands. Abraxas growled and with one last thrust he came. Jillian fought for air and struggled to swallow. Abraxas pulled her off, tossing her aside. He tucked himself back into his trousers and sat back down to finish his soup.

Jillian lay crumbled on the beautiful silk rug, maybe if she didn't move they wouldn't notice her. Her broken teeth had fallen to the floor beneath Abraxas boots. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out; she wanted to touch them, to prove they were real. 

"My turn next little one," she heard one of them say, and she looked up. Knowing she wasn't supposed to. Daemon stood from the head of the table "She may look at me Daemon, I want her to watch me." He purred. 

The man next to Abraxas, the man that had spoken. This was the man she knew from her church. She thought that maybe she had been mistaken. But no, it was the same man.   
"Your turn, your rules." Daemon nodded and sat back down. 

Tom slid his chair back from the table, holding his hand out towards her. "It's alright, little dove. I won't hurt you." He removed his cock from his pants, "See love I'm not quite as large as my friend Abraxas, and if you try your very best to play nice. I'll try my very best not to kill you. Now, look at me, my love." 

Jillian looked into the unearthly green of Tom Riddles eyes, moving on her knees to the outstretched hand. Tom gently pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him, his hardness pressing against her opening. He cupped her face and licked the blood still dripping from her lacerated lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth Tom shifted his hips and slid inside her. "Move for me love." He whispered, placing light kisses on her collarbone. He reached over her shoulder and picked up an oyster. He held it to her lips. Jillian had never had an oyster, "Just swallow love, no teeth." He tipped the shell and slid the raw oyster into her mouth. It was cold and slimy and tasted of the ocean, and she was starving. Jillian moaned and wrapped her arms around Toms' neck. He preceded to alternate kissing her and feeding her the oysters from his plate, all while she rode his cock. The dinner party continued around them. This time Jillian paid no attention to the conversations. She became trapped in the dark forest of his eyes. Jillian could feel him, not just in her body but in her mind. She could hear him, see him rummaging through her memories. Her eyes began to water, and the pain started to tear through her brain. She could see him, in her mind. Standing there in the basement of the old church, smiling at her, reaching out his hand. He was the one that took Helen from her. She knew he had set them up.   
There was a blinding light behind her eyes, and all went black. 

Tom slid a hand between them his thumb began slow circles on her swollen clit, he never broke his eye contact as he sucked on her bloodied bottom lip. He would make her cum while he tore the memory from her. Her eyes rolled back, and her breath came in short gasps, her body shuddered and collapsed against him. The memory was his. He pushed her unconscious body to his feet; no one would notice the small trickle of blood coming from one ear. His secret was safe.

Tom moved his chair back to the table as the elves served the roast pheasant. 

Reinhard seated to the right of him, raised an eyebrow, "Bloody hell Tom, I believe you just fucked her unconscious!" 

Simon Yaxley, seated on the other side of the table rose to get a better look, "Merlin's hairy balls, are you sure she's not dead?"

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Conall elbowed his friend. Simon Yaxley was a known necrophiliac. 

"Never, but as much as I can appreciate a slowly cooling corpse, I was hoping for a warm mouth on my cock tonight."

"No worries mate, she's still breathing," Reinhard pulled her up by her hair and slapped her hard across the face. A red handprint blossomed across her cheek, and Jillian opened her eyes. Her head still pulsating from the invasion. "My turn cunt!" Reinhard shoved her head into his lap. "Lick my balls cum dumpster, suck them while I cum on your cunt face." Jillian did as she was told, sucking and licking, she ran her tongue up his length, kitten licking the head. Reinhard snatched her head back, grasped his cock in his hand, gave it two pumps. "Open your filthy muggle mouth!" he grunted coating her face in thick globs of sticky white fluid.

Reinhard shoved her away. Into the arms of Anatoly Dolohov. 

Daemon looked up at his friend, with a raised eyebrow and a bored tone, "Nothing permanent Toly." 

"Nothing too permanent. I promise." Giving his friend a wink. "I want to take a little peek at her heart." And a wicked smile crept onto his face. 

Anatoly held her wrist "Come closer little one," The Russian accent always thickened after a few drinks. He unbuttoned his trousers and Jillian moved closer to take him in her mouth. Her lips brushed the tip of his cock, and his wand touched her temple. Terror rose like bile; his hand grabbed her by the back of the head. Anatoly whispered his curse; the inky blackness started in her eyes, clouding her vision. It bled down her face in dark tendrils beneath the skin. She tried to scream, but he had crammed his cock into the back of her throat. The curse overrode the charm, and for the first time tonight, Jillian was lucid. She tried to pull back, Anatoly chuckled, continuing his assault. Jillian attempted to beat him with her fists. He merely pinned her arms with his legs. She thought she would die when he wrapped both hands around her neck, slowly cutting off her air. The familiar sickly fluid filled her mouth, and she was losing consciousness again.

"What the bloody fucking hell Toly?" Daemon glared.

"Don't worry...........no worries my friend. It's not fatal unless of course, she's a real piece of shite. Then she'll die a slow agonizing death." The little boy smile on his lips as he held Jillian tightly in his grip.  
"She is a piece of shite you arsehole," Daemon hissed, "She's a witch killer!.......... What does it do?"

"Quite simple really, it feeds on the darkness in the heart," Jillian's body relaxed and Anatoly let her slump to the carpet,"So, the blackness around her eyes, bleeding down her face and now running up her arms, you see. "Anatoly was squatting next to the limp women. Examining her arms. "This, this is new to me." He held an arm up. "The blackness is beginning to fade."

Anatoly slapped her face, "Bitch, wake up. Open your eyes....... stupid cunt." He slapped her harder this time. "I need to see your eyes! Open them!"

Jillian opened her eyes; her eyes were still the same dark blue. "She has seen darkness, and she has touched it, but it does not live in her heart. It's leaving her body." 

Anatoly sighed, he pointed his wand at her. Whispering and stroking her face. He spoke the healing charms, repairing her shattered mouth and cleaning the blood from her clothes. "She's done nothing wrong." Healing her wounds. Anatoly muttered, "She's done nothing wrong."

Daemon stood up, "What do you mean she's done nothing wrong? We've seen the memory ....... I watched her hand over her niece, she knew!"

"I don't think she knows as much as we think she does. This curse is particular when it comes to evil. ...and let's just say I would never cast it on one of my friends.......You fucking evil bastards would be dead in seconds." He laughed at them.

"Fuck, does this mean......... I don't get my turn!" Conall groaned. "Anatoly........you my friend are a fucking cunt!" Conall raised his glass to his friend with a smirk. "Yax come over here and suck my cock, you freaky bastard!"

"Only when you're dead you piece of shite." Yaxley laughed back at him.

Daemon crossed over to his broken little bird, "That's exactly what that means. No one touches her until we have more information," Bending down he scooped Jillian into his arms, "Gentlemen if you'll excuse me for a moment.............Toly if you could help? Brax you're the best at a memory charm........ Can we erase this night for her?"

Every eye was on Jillian; they didn't kill and torture innocent muggles.

Abraxas stood up and followed Daemon and Anatoly. Something was wrong. Pieces of the puzzle that he thought fit, suddenly fell out of place. Slytherin that he was, he needed more information before making a move. He would start with the women and then, as much as he hated it. He needed to see into Helen's mind.

No one seemed to notice the brief look of panic that flickered in Tom's eyes. He merely leaned back in his chair and sipped his whiskey. If they found out, they would need to die. But no sense in jumping to conclusions, just yet. Perhaps he underestimated them. 

Daemon led the way, not to the dark cell with the little door. But to his room. He lay her gently in his bed. Letting Abraxas sit next to her. "Open your eyes love, please look at me. I need to do this. And I am so, so.... sorry I did not do this earlier. I trusted the information of a traumatized child and one day I'm hoping you forgive us."

Jillian blinked and opened her eyes and sank into a cold grey ocean. Abraxas slid into her mind softly. She panicked. He backed out. "Daemon, come hold her, soothe her. She's frightened. I'm going to erase tonight first, and we'll go from there...... Toly, I need more information on this curse of yours."

Abraxas moved away from Jillian and let Daemon scoop her in his arms. Anatoly had healed the wounds, but the curse still clung to the edges of her eyes.   
"What made you use that particular curse Toly?"

They stood in the shadows of the room watching Daemon, as he stoked the panicked women's hair and made soft cooing noises.

"I did it because something is not sitting right with me. Tom doesn't think that I noticed. But our friend slipped into her mind while he was fucking her. That's why he pulled her into his lap. That, my friend, is why he didn't just go for the angry blowjob. He needed to keep the eye contact."

Abraxas nodded, his lips now a tight line, "That means he was after something, which also explains why she was unconscious."

"Does he think that we're that dim-witted, that we're nothing but a pack of squibs? You know Brax, I think I may have surprised him with that curse, I should have done it in privet. But things were heating up and if Jillian is innocent of doing what we think she did.......... or what we were told she did ...........I just couldn't let it happen....... Don't worry this curse will disappear if she is truly innocent; I created it to destroy those with wicked hearts." Anatoly squeezed his friend's shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Looks like she's calm enough for me to try again, "Abraxas kneeled next to the bed. Daemon was now curled behind her, kissing her neck. Abraxas cupped her face in his hands," Look at me love," Jillian's eyes opened, and she heard him whisper against her lips, "Legilimens."

Abraxas didn't rampage through her mind; he strolled casually as if he were at home in his library. Anatoly had been right about their friend Tom. He had been in here and whatever it was he removed had left a gaping bloody maw. No wonder she was trembling. He gently lifted everything in her mind back to where He had merely knocked on her door that morning. He skimmed over Daemons abuse, sweeping it from her mind. Daemon needed a fresh start; he would give it to him. Maybe just maybe the demon would let this one live. What stood out was that she seemed genuinely excited to see her niece. There was no malice. But there was toward her sister. Jillian's sister was cruel and as Abraxas watched. Jillian opened up a doorway and showed Abraxas her secret. Standing next to a pond, he watched Jillian turn a daisy into a butterfly. A simple display of innocent magic. Her sister screamed and pushed her into the water, cursing her. She was a witch. Abraxas receded from Jillian's thoughts. He didn't want to cause more damage; he would need to go back in at another time.

"From what I gathered she never meant any harm to her niece, she hated her sister.......I'll need more information at a later date............ And Toly you were right he removed something......... we need to keep this quiet and just between us..... Daemon, protect her. Whatever you do, do not let Tom near her. I'll inform Reinhard and the others. He needs to protect Helen; I have a feeling she's next...... Oh and Daemon, she's a witch, I think she suppressed her magic for so long we couldn't tell."

Daemon slowly untangled himself. He reached between her legs and removed the emerald clip, "That changes the game then doesn't it.................Hmmm, I knew there was something different about her."

"Daemon, I'm going to trust you keep that monster in check, if I have too I'll remove her from here." Abraxas glared at his friend. 

"I don't kill witches; you know that. This just changes things....I need to think.....First, we need to go down and finish this fucking dinner............GILL!!

The little elf popped to his master's side and bowed deeply, "Hows may I serve you, Master?"

Daemon knelt down next to his elf," Miss Jillian is not like the others Gill, she's special now, and I want to assign her to you. Do you understand?"

"I understands Master; she is like Miss Aurora, she is being a witch!"

"How did you know she was a witch, we just found out?"

"I can sees her magic. It is being weak because she is wanting to hide it." Gill whispered this in Daemons ear.

Daemon closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. "So, Gill, if you can bring Miss Jillian a sleeping-draught, I would appreciate it and some tea and toast and a headache potion. I think that should cover it ....... and Gill you are charged with her protection."

The little elf's eyes swam with tears, "I will nots let you down, Master." His bottom lip was quivering. Gill disappeared.

"We'll see you downstairs then," Abraxas and Anatoly shut the door behind them.

Daemon stood back, staring at the woman in his bed, no the witch in his bed. Grateful for his friend's skill at memory charms and Legilimency. If he had known....... would he have ignored her? He hadn't been with anyone since Aurora. Not in a way that didn't involve blood and torture. Her eyes had closed now, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He needed to talk to her, "Jillian, "The name sounded strange on his lips. He knelt next to the bed, "Jillian, my name is Daemon. You're safe here." The dark circles were disappearing from around her eyes. Anatoly was correct; she was innocent. 

He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb; only a tiny scar remained from the damage inflicted earlier. Her eyes flickered open there was fear behind them.   
"What am I doing here?" she whispered. 

"You, beautiful lady are a witch," he smiled. "And, well I rescued you. How does that sound?"

"I'm not a witch!"

"Yes. You are very much a witch," he nodded at her.

"You don't understand. I'm not a witch!" She was begging to panic again. "They'll kill me...... I'm not a witch..........if they think I'm a witch they'll kill me too!"

Daemon pulled her into his arms once more, "I'm a wizard Jillian, a powerful one if you'll forgive my bragging. And you are safe here with me....... What's the last thing you remember?"

"A tall man with long blond hair knocking on my door this morning........what time is it? How the bloody hell did I get here........ and who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Daemon Nott you are safe in my home, Nott Manor. It's night, you've been with me all day. You've had an unfortunate fright and have been asleep most of the day. And as for how you came to be here, I'll show you in the morning. After breakfast. The most important thing for you to realize is that you are safe."

Jillian examined the man holding her so intimately in his arms, and no one had a right to be that beautiful. He knew her secret and had admitted to being a wizard. She lay her head on his shoulder. He had said he would protect her, and there was some doubt. But at this point, she was too tired to protest. Her head was pounding; her body felt as if she'd been run over by an oversized truck. 

She began to relax when Gill made an appearance. The loud pop startled her; she hid her face in Daemons chest. "That, love is just Gill. He's brought you some medicine and some tea. He's a house elf, don't you remember Gill from earlier?" He hoped she didn't remember.

"Everything is alright Gill, just leave the tray, and I'll care for our Miss Jillian this evening."

The little elf set the tray on the bedside table and bowed to his master, making a quiet exit through the door. Daemon chuckled as heard the elf disapparate in the hallway. "Look, love, try a little tea," he held the cup to her lips. 

Jillian took the cup from him and sipped her tea, "Thank you; it's lovely. Did you say he brought me some medicine?" 

"This is for your headache, I'll explain later as to how I know you have a headache, and this is a sleeping draught. You've had a rough day and need your sleep."  
"Will you stay with me? Just till I'm asleep, please?"

Daemon looked down at the witch in his arms and found he could deny her nothing. 

 

Monday morning for Lucius

Lucius wiggled behind the tall bookcase. Found the latch and slipped into the dark passageway. He had been studying in the library when he had heard the voices of the Black sisters. It’s not that he didn't like them. He did. He liked Bella more than he wanted to admit. More than he would admit to anyone. If he could make it to the stable and get to his pony before they could find him, he wouldn’t have to babysit them all day. They didn’t know about the witch hunters.

He took the long way around the garden, avoiding the passing of any windows. Crawled beneath the hedge maze, down the drainage ditch, and under the fence through Max's paddock. Undignified, for a pureblood wizard of his standing. He knew his mother would not approve of sneaking off. His father, however, never discouraged a little ingenuity.  
Max was with his father, this morning and this left the stall door wide open. 

A quick ‘Scourgify’ and he felt presentable again. Lucius grabbed Wally’s tack; he would saddle him in his stall. Just in case someone considered looking in the barn. Wally's paddock faced the house, and he would need to cross the aisle and go through Max's stall to get to the back pasture. Lucius saddled his pony quickly and carefully peeked out of Wally's stall to see if all was clear smiling to himself he led Wally into the aisle way. 

“Just where do you think you’re going ............ Mister Malfoy?” 

Snooty, bossy, Bella with her hands on her hips, was now standing dead center in the cobblestone walkway. With a superior look on her aristocratic face. For once her dark hair was neatly plaited, but for a few wild strands refusing to be tamed. 

Lucius stood tall and replied with his most smoldering Malfoy charm, “I was on my way to fetch you, my Dove.”

Bella stomped down the walkway and stood in front of Lucius. Staring at him eye to eye, "You are a horrible liar Lucius Malfoy, you were trying to sneak away................you're sure to be in Slytherin, you little snake...... you can't hide from me ...........you think you're so sly, but you're not. And then you have the audacity to try to charm me........ as if that would ever work.......you are not as charmi.......

Lucius did the only thing he could think of to stop the tirade. He kissed her; he could have slapped her. But that would have ended in his death, kissing her could end the same way. But it seemed like the better option. It wasn’t a passion filled kiss; it was brief and chaste, soft and innocent. A first kiss.  
Bella pulled away first. She cleared her throat. Her voice was softer this time, “You’re not as charming as you think you are Mister Malfoy.........and you have dirt, on your nose!” Bella spun on boot heel and left the barn. 

Lucius stood there for a moment. She hadn’t hexed him, so that was a good sign. He looked around hoping no one had seen. Still not sure what had come over him. Lucius grimaced and waved his wand past his nose “Scourgify’, then rubbed his nose with his handkerchief for good measure. Then hurried after Bella. 

 

The girls had mounted in the courtyard. They couldn’t have possibly had more different ponies if they tried. Narcissa was always the proper pureblood princess. She rode sidesaddle, like a proper lady. Her perfect blond curls and elegant scarlet robes. She sat her solid dark bay mare like the debutante that she had been raised to be.

If Narcissa knew of the kiss, she was too much the lady to mention it, "Good morning Cissa, I'm so pleased you could join me this morning." Lucius drawled.

“You’re a horrible liar Lucius Malfoy........... I want to see the unicorns too.” Narcissa pouted at him.

She was so whiney he didn’t know how Walden put up with her simpering. “Walden then? He told you of course.”

"Of course, my Walden told me, he tells me everything, and if you think that you can get away with taking that mudblood along and not taking us.... You....... Little Lord Malfoy, are dead wrong.”

"Don't call her that name Cissy it's not nice." Her sister scolded her. 

Then there was Bellatrix, his Bella. She was feral, afraid of nothing. Bella did what she wanted when she wanted. Riding astride a black and white piebald Gypsy Tinker. She called him Thor, his mane was past his shoulders and as thick and black as Bella’s. The feathering on his legs was long and full giving him the illusion of floating. Thor had the look of a battle charger not the mount of a lady. 

Lucius shot them an angry look,"That Narcissa is exactly why I did not want you along, you can't behave yourself, "He pointed at the two of them. 

 

Bella gave him an angry glare, “Why are you pointing at me? What the bloody hell did I do? She’s the one that used the M word! In fact, I plan to make Helen my new best friend,” Bella turned her pony down the drive and moved off at a trot not bothering to wait for Lucius to mount.

Cissa stuck out her tongue and pranced after her sister. Leaving Lucius to attempt to mount a dancing, screaming pony.

It was a good thing they practiced mounting like the wild Indians of the West. Lucius grabbed mane and swung his leg over his pony's back as Wally jumped to a canter. He would teach those girls to mess with him. Lucius let out his cowboy Whoop and Holler and let Wally have the reins. His pony launched himself down the driveway, mud flying in his wake. Racing right past the slow-moving girls spooking their ponies and covering them with dirt. 

“You, are a horrible little boy Lucius and I’m telling your father!” He heard Narcissa scream at him as he raced ahead and around a bend.

He heard another set of hoofbeats gaining rapidly on him, and his blood ran cold. He knew it was Bella. Lucius gritted his teeth. He might as well slow down and take his punishment. He slowed Wally to a walk and Bella slid to a stop. She had been watching too many cowboy films.

Lucius laughed looking at her," Now you have dirt on your nose!” Her hair was attempting an escape from its braid and poking out at all angles from beneath the helmet. For the first time, Lucius noticed her. He noticed her, not as the bossy, bold girl that insisted on accompanying the boys everywhere. He noticed her as the beautiful girl she was. Bella had those full lips, which made him want to steal another kiss. He felt his cheeks get hot and he chewed a bit on his bottom lip. 

Bella leaned over and kissed him. He had expected a hex or even a punch. But she had bent over and kissed him. And it was over as quickly as it started. When she smiled at him now, she wasn’t crazy Bella, anymore. He reached out his hand to brush against hers and quickly snatched it away as Cissa trotted up next to them.

"What!" Cissa demanded when they both gave her guilty looks. Cissa narrowed her eyes at them. "What is wrong with you two? Don't think I didn't see you kiss my sister in the barn Lucius!” 

Bella gasped and glared at her sister,"Don't you dare tell anyone, Cissy! You know I've seen the way you look at Walden!"

Cissa rolled her eyes, "Really Bella no one cares, I overheard father discussing your betrothal to Lucius, weeks ago. I had heard my name, and I became frightened that they were considering me ........ can you imagine Lucius ........ the two of us ........ what a nightmare that would be........ I let them know that Walden was for me. Father said he would offer a contract to the Macnair's this weekend as well as discuss an agreement with the Malfoys. He wants us betrothed before Hogwarts......... he still has another year and a half before I leave but................

Honestly, Lucius thought, the idea of being betrothed to Cissa was just as terrifying to him. If not more so. Cissa droned on. She never shut up, if Walden could put up with her, more power to him. Lucius rode quietly next to Bella stealing glances when her sister was not looking. 

“That was bad form of me to take off before you were mounted, I’m sorry.” She whispered to him.

“No harm, we’ve played pony express numerous times. However, I will not apologize for spraying you with mud.” He looked at Cissa two strides ahead, in her own little world still chattering. Lucius lifted his wand and cleaned the spots of mud from her face and snuck another kiss. 

Wasn’t it just days ago that the thought of kissing a girl had turned his stomach. Now he could not seem to keep his lips off her. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her longer. And the more he thought about her, the more uncomfortable it became in the saddle. He desperately needed to adjust himself and doing that in front of Bella was not an option. He had to think of something else. Kicking Walden’s arse, it was all his fault. The Black sisters would not have ambushed him if it hadn’t been for Walden flapping his lips. He wouldn’t be in this uncomfortable situation. Walden was definitely getting his arse kicked. 

 

They were all meeting up at the Lestrange Estate. Lucius was still nervous about the girls meeting Helen. "You'll be nice to her? To Helen ......... You'll be nice, right?"Leveling his eyes at Bella.

“Of course, I’ll be nice silly. I told you, Helen will be my new best friend. We’re going to Hogwarts together, are we not? She won’t be in Slytherin, but we all can’t be perfect, now can we? Stop worrying .......... Cissy, Cissy, tell Lucius you'll be nice and make friends."

"I'll be nice Lucius, and I'll make friends. Swear to Morrigan, my very best behavior....... no M word.......and I apologize for my previous use of it, it was vulgar and not ladylike of me at all." 

 

The Lestrange brothers were giving Helen a formal tour of Lestrange Manor regaling her with tales from their younger years. A visit to the rose garden and Rodolphus told her of their mother. This was the opening he had waited for. The ritual and what is required. The real meaning behind the trip to the forest today and its importance.

Antonin and Xander joined them near the towering rose tree.

Antonin was explaining to her how to approach the unicorns when a large raven landed in a willow tree. Antonin looked up, “Huginn, where’s Walden mate?” The raven made soft knocking sounds and looked to the house.

“There he is!” Rabastan motioned to the back door. 

Huginn swooped down to land on Walden's shoulder, "I'm sorry, you could have come with me through the floo, but you hate it! So I don’t want to hear any grief!” he shook his head, “Bloody bird, go on now .....off with you ........ find the unicorns.”

Six more ravens bolted from the tree. And Xander turned to Walden, "Where is Muninn?"

“Sitting on another six eggs.” Walden grimaced, “Can you imagine........ another six?”

Hoofbeats in the distance signaled the arrival of more guests. Rodolphus spotted them as they broke from the main drive and headed to the barn. “Looks as if we have more than just one girl on this safari. Know anything about that Walden?”

“Oh yeah, I was going to tell you guys. I invited Cissa, and you know she doesn’t go anywhere without Bella. And really, we needed them. You know unicorns don’t fancy boys.”

“Walden, you make sure Cissa behaves herself! I don’t want her insulting Helen!” Rodolphus coarsely whispered in his ear, not wanting Helen to hear.

“I’ll tell Cissa, but Bella does what Bella wants!” He laughed.

Helen overheard their conversation and asked, “Who are Cissa and Bella?”

Rabastan sighed and offered up the information, "The Black sisters, there are actually three. The oldest Andromeda attends school with Rodolphus and Theodor. Extraordinarily open-minded, friendly vivacious, once thought to be betrothed to our Rodolphus eventually......... she of course now is enamored with a muggleborn, like yourself." Rabastan hooked his arm around Helens as they made their way to the barn. “while Bellatrix will attend this fall with us. Bella is ........Bella is fierce and unpredictable. She does what she pleases and would not give a rat’s arse what anyone thought.......actually, I think you’ll like Bella. Narcissa is the youngest; she will attend in two more years. They are the elite, the sacred twenty-eight, pure blood, princesses. The youngest you will find, at the nubile age of nine has become completely smitten with our Walden.” 

"I have so much to learn before school starts; you need to explain this sacred twenty-eight to me. I have so many questions." Helen reached over and touched Walden's arm, "Thank you, Walden, I'm happy you invited them, I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Bella was the first to dismount. She handed her reins to Lucius, giving him her sweetest smile. She turned on her boot heel." Please, Lucius, you’ll care for Thor, won’t you? I’d like to greet Helen properly.”

Bella, approached the other girl with her arms outstretched. "Helen!" Wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her into an affectionate embrace. "My new sister!" Her enthusiasm was sincere. Not the phony air kisses of her mother and the rest of the old biddies. She knew there would be raised eyebrows from her sister and her friends. "I'm Bella, but then I'm sure Roddy has told you all about me. Come meet my Thor and of course.......... the little sister." She rolled her eyes at Cissa, who stuck out her tongue.

Aside from the boys, Bella didn’t have female friends. The other pureblood girls seemed to avoid her. She was too loud, too bold; she told you the truth to your face. Bellatrix refused to play by the rules of proper pureblood society. She would do what she wanted, when she wanted. And apparently with whomever she wanted. Bella had hopes that, maybe this muggleborn girl would be more like her. She knew what had happened to Helen and was surprised that the girl was even out of bed let alone willing to go on a hike in a forest. Helen was not a weak simpering girl, and Bella could respect that. 

“This is my beautiful Thor.” She told Helen, “And this........ is the little sister.” 

Narcissa was standing next to her pony. She promptly held out her hand, "It's lovely to meet you, Helen. I'm Narcissa Black; you may call me Cissa."

Helen turned and greeted Cissa with a warm smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you Cissa.” taking the offered hand.

“I love your ponies!" Helen's eyes lit up when Thor nuzzled her hand. Helen ran her hands through his long mane, "He's gorgeous! And who is this beauty?" She asked, stroking the dark neck of Cissa's pony.

“Thank you, her name is Gypsy.” Cissa smiled brightly. 

“Don’t you just love him? Do you ride? Oh! We must get you pony just like Thor. I’ll tell father!”

“Or a proper lady’s horse like my Gypsy,” Cissa added with a pout. 

Without thinking, Bella leaned over and kissed Lucius on the cheek, "Thank you, Lucius, give him a bit of hay please." Bella linked her arm around Helen, and led her back toward the house, "Let’s make sure the boys have packed an adequate picnic, shall we?”

The two girls walked arm in arm up the walkway. Bella never looked back to see the stunned faces of her male friends. And she missed the smug look on Lucius.  
With ponies cared for, the group decided to look over their plans for the day in the library. Bella had proclaimed the picnic suitable while procuring a few snacks from the elves while they went over details. 

Huginn knocked at the window to the library. He had found the unicorns, and they would meet the girls. The group left the estate on foot, following a narrow passage into the forest. Huginn was flying low between the branches occasionally pausing in the trees. The forest became darker and the trail more rugged. Roots bulged from the ground, and twisted limbs reached out to the determined group. They trudged on through the thick woods, stopping just briefly for their picnic. Bella and Helen led the way. Telling the boys that the unicorns needed to see them first. Cissa hung back clutching Walden’s hand. Huginn suddenly stopped at an ancient oak and clucked to Walden. Signaling that they had reached their destination.

The unicorns were at the very edge of a small meadow. Grazing lazily at the center, was the herd stallion. He raised his head at the ravens cawing and moved toward the group. His white coat iridescent in the sunlight that had fought its way through the canopy. Cissa dropped Walden’s hand and walked up next to her sister the three girls eyed one another. Clasped hands and stepped forward to meet the stallion. As the boys shrank back into the shadows.

The stallion lowered his head and softly smelled each girl. He brushed each of their cheeks with his muzzle and as he did. They could hear his thoughts, meant just for them.   
“Narcissa, golden child. The future you desire in your heart will not come to be. But do not despair, your love will return to you. Only after you have fulfilled a destiny.” Narcissa saw herself standing next to a much older Lucius. A baby in her arms, with the silver eyes of a Malfoy and a mop of platinum hair. She saw herself in a forest, bent over the body of another child. She looked up into the glowing red eyes of a monster and knew she would deceive it. 

“Bellatrix, you have the heart of a warrior goddess, choose your path wisely child. Or all will be lost in the darkness. A darkness so deep that not even I can save you.” A cold chill draped itself over Bella. An image of herself surrounded by grey stone. Wrapped in chains. With every thought of happiness crushed beneath the dark waves that crashed below. “The darkness calls to us all, child and it will only bring about your destruction.” She saw herself now, her older self with eyes of pure madness, her once wild, beautiful hair was matted and as dull as a mouse.

"Helen, your innocence has been savagely torn from you. The evil that has done this has left a mark on your very soul. If you trust me, child? I'll remove the stain."  
Helen nodded, whispering, “I trust you.” The stallion touched his horn to her shoulder.

Silence hung over the meadow, nothing moved. There was no sound, but for the violent hiss emanating from Helen. Her head snapped backward. Black tendrils burst from her mouth, turning to soot as they made their escape. The stallions horn never lost contact with her. Dark tentacles grasped at her throat in a desperate attempt to cling to her, their ashes disappearing as they hit the ground. Helen vomited up the last traces of the evil that clung to her, at the stallion’s feet. Only then did he raise his head.

"You have your own destiny to fulfill my dear, there will be a child, and she must be protected at all costs. There is a boy among you that has the power to keep her safe. It is his ritual that will bind them and his blood that will protect her, your sacrifice will seal it.” The vision turned.... an infant sat in a darkened room filled with blood, body parts were scattered on the floor. Bright red had painted the walls like an abstract painting she had seen once in a museum. Her daughter, covered in what she knew was her blood.......in the arms of a dark-haired man. It was the boy she knew as Antonin. The vision shifted, her little girl was a grown woman and once again she was in Antonin’s embrace.” 

The stallion leaned down and blinked three tears into the vial in Bella’s hand. He turned and vanished in the forest. 

The three girls dropped to their knees, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Helen and her baby sister.” We’ll talk about this tonight, without the boys.” She said quietly.   
Rodolphus was at her side wrapping his arms around Helen, “Princess? Are you alright?” He had seen the violent spectacle, but he had not heard the prophesies. 

Helen knew she shouldn’t lie to him, but she wanted to talk to Bella first. She knew in her heart; she had seen her death. “I feel ...... I feel amazing.” She lied, “ I remember everything but ....... it’s gone, the voice in my head. The one that made me think it was all my fault, it’s gone!” She was smiling at Rodolphus, “Thank you, thank you for bringing me! I could never have dreamed this in a million years!” She would hide the nightmare of what was coming.

Rodolphus helped her to her feet, Helen wrapped her arms around him. She brought her lips to his. Knowing the moment, they touched just who the father of her unborn daughter would be. She would have her father’s eyes. 

Cissa’s lips quivered as she fought for composure. She would not cry, and Walden would never know what the stallion had said to her. Nor the things he had shown her. She looked at Lucius and knew it would break her sister's heart. It was going to break her heart. 

Walden wiped at the stray tear that wandered down her cheek. Scooped her into his arms and began to follow Huginn from the woods. Cissa lay her head on his shoulder, her arms threaded around his neck. She would keep him for as long as she could. And when this, whatever it was, was over. If he would have her, forgive her. They would be together again.  
Lucius slipped his fingers through Bella’s; she wouldn’t look at him he lifted her chin, "You don't have to talk about it," Kissing her cheek. He led her down the path after the rest of the somber group. The afternoon was late, rain began to fall, and a thick fog covered the forest. 

Returning to the Manor, soaked to the bone and teeth chattering. Rodolphus was the first to speak,” Hot showers and then we need to meet up in the library, mates?” 

Helen squeezed Bella’s hand, “My room? For us.”

Helen had called for Tiggy “Tea, please Tiggy. I think tea is definitely in order." The three girls had gathered around the roaring fire in Helen's room. Tiggy did not disappoint, returning with a platter of biscuits surrounding a lovely steaming teapot.

"I think we should tell each other, but I'm not sure I want to tell the boys," Helen said quietly over her cup.

“I’m not sure I want to tell anyone.” Cissa’s eyes began to tear up as she looked at her sister.

“I think that if we put it out there, that maybe we can change our destiny, maybe one of you will help me take the right path.” Bella began to sob,” I don’t want it to happen, it was horrible .........you don’t understand ........ I can’t become that creature he showed me! I want you to know, and I want you to help me..... He said if I choose the wrong path I will go mad...... I was locked away, cackling like a loon, clothed in rags." 

“But you had a choice, He told you, that you had a choice to make? Correct?” Helen asked.

Bella nodded, “What about you?”

"In a way, I suppose I have a choice; I could choose not to have a child with Rodolphus." She said matter of fact, “He didn’t exactly give me the circumstances in which I die, but, believe you me, it’s bloody awful. So, I don’t think I can exactly change my destiny, maybe all I can do is make sure that all the pieces are where they should be. He said our daughter would be essential and Antonin would be her savior........ I think the boys should know.......they are part of this......and if I can tell them mine, then Cissa, you need to tell them yours.

For as grown up as Narcissa sometimes pretended to be, she was still a little girl. Tears spilled over her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around Bella, "I don't want to marry Lucius, please say I don't have too.... please........"

Tearfully she described what the stallion had shown her. "I can't tell Walden; I just can't."

Bella stroked her hair, "Cissy, you should tell him......... If we keep this a secret ...... well I think it will be worse, but if you tell Walden........tell him what was shown to you and what the stallion said. When this is over, you can be with him and then I can be with Lucius.”

"And I'll be dead," Helen smirked and raised her cup to her new friends.

“Maybe not,” Bella added, “Because I have no intention of going round the bend........ ending up completely barmy, in some dark pit. We may find a loophole in that demented vision."  
“How about we take some hot chocolate to the boys while we break the news to them?” Helen stood and reached her hands out to Bella and Cissa.

The girls entered the library carrying a large tray of steaming cups of hot chocolate and loaded down with double chocolate biscuits. The boys were all seated on the floor around a roaring fire of their own. Setting the tray in the center, Helen seated herself between the long-outstretched legs of Rodolphus. She leaned her back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "Chocolate and more chocolate and snuggles?" He raised an eyebrow, "This I believe mates, does not mean happy news. Am I right Princess?"

Bella took up the same position with Lucius, as Helen had with Roddy. Lucius buried his nose in her hair and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you have to say, love, I'll stand by you. You know that. We know unicorns can be prophetic so whatever he said to you or showed you. You can tell us...... This would be one of the reasons I didn’t want you to go..........”

“I’m glad I went, I needed to see, Lucius.” Bella snuggled deeper into his chest.

Cissa had sat in a chair across the room from Walden; she could not bear to look at him, at any of them.

Helen sipped her coco sighed and began to speak,” I share Bella’s opinion, that what was said is not set in stone. If we share this, it could mean a new destiny for us all.”

Antonin who had been silent most of the day spoke up, “Or put the original prophecy in motion.”

Helen looked at the boy, she had seen as a man. Picking up her screaming daughter from the blood-soaked room. She had seen the tears in his eyes as he handed the bloody infant to Rodolphus crumbled on the ground.

“You of all people need to hear this Antonin. You will all listen, we may not be able to stop everything from happening, but if we are ready. We can change a few things. “  
One after the other the girls revealed the prophecy given to them. Lucius took Bella's hand in his; He withdrew his wand "Bella, I make an unbreakable vow to you, on this night............"

“No Lucius, the last thing I need is for you to die if I go crazy, please....... just help me ........ you know how impulsive I can be.” She brought his knuckles to her lips, kissing his fingers. 

Walden rose up and crossed the room to Cissa, kneeling at her feet, “I’ll wait for you Cissa. However long it takes, do what it is you must do. Even if it means getting married to that wanker Malfoy. The unicorn said that in the end, we would be together, so I'll wait my turn." He looked at Lucius, "Hurt her Lucius and my Ravens will pick your bones clean." Walden lifted Cissa from the chair, and he gathered her in his lap.

 

Helen sat quietly wrapped in Roddy’s arms. Rodolphus was made speechless at the revelation that they would have a daughter, and how calm Helen was describing the scene of her death. 

Antonin once again broke the silence, “I’ll do everything in my power Helen, to stop this. To protect you, Bella and Cissa ........ all of you.........but how do we stop this, when we don’t even know what it is? A lot can happen in ten years.”

Xander spoke up; he had been hanging on the edge of the group all day, listening. "You are right mate a lot can happen. It is time to circle the wagons, as they say. In four days' time, we complete this ritual of Antonin’s. We practice our protective spells we refine our curses and hexes. So that whatever is headed this way will have one hell of a fight on its hands.”

Xander could always rouse the troops. Lucius had liked that about his friend. He saw the brighter side of things and could come up with a good plan when needed. The mood in the room now elevated, plans were in motion, and the girls were not as despondent. Still seated on the floor, Rodolphus called for the elves to bring dinner. He didn’t want Helen to leave his lap. He was not sure how but he was going to stop her death. Even if it meant killing.

With full bellies, no one had made a move to leave the bottom floor of the library. Rodolphus summoned thick fluffy blankets and like a pack of the Macnair's hounds, they all curled in front of the fire. The girls were the first to doze off. Lucius poked Rodolphus in the arm, “If I’m not around, I mean if I’m occupied ....... you’ll watch Bella for me ........ won’t you?”  
“Of course, I’ll watch your wildcat; I wonder though...... you know ....... if the unicorn had spoken to us? What would our future hold?" 

Antonin was sitting with his back to a sofa, staring into the fire. He chuckled softly," My future is not born yet. How do you feel about that Roddy? I’ll be twenty plus years her senior. I'm to take a blood oath to keep her safe, and she is to be mine." He grinned at Rodolphus, "I hope to Gods she's beautiful, but then if she takes after her mother, I know she will be."

"The prophecy didn't say anything about my daughter being your celestial bride you bloody wanker! You'll keep your dirty old man hands off her!”

“I don’t care what your bloody interpretation of it is. I believe that she is for me, and I will not keep my dirty old man hands off what is deemed by the Gods as mine.”

The two boys glared across the room at each other. Helen's voice cut through the silence. "He's right Rodolphus, our daughter is to be bound by blood to Antonin Dolohov. He can keep her safe, now stop arguing with our future son in law and go to sleep."

“Helen?”

“What Antonin?”

"My father has a pensive. Would you show her to me?" Antonin whispered in the dark. "So that I'll know what my celestial bride looks like."

Helen could almost see the enormous grin on Antonin’s face. Rodolphus launched his pillow hard at Antonin’s head, “You will keep your hands off my daughter you bloody wanker!”  
The laughter died down, and Helen reached out to Antonin, "Of course I'll show her to you. And she is beautiful; she has her father’s eyes.” 

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Twenty men gathered in the basement, their angry voices rising above the floorboards. The Knights were livid; members had been brutally killed. Somehow these sorcerers had gotten the upper hand. They had just found the bodies of two respected members of their church. Brutally murdered in their home. How did they know where to find them? They needed to regroup, close ranks and develop a plan. Jillian was missing, without a trace. No one had seen Tom.

The cabin in the forest had been raided. What had been found there was unthinkable. Now, these monsters had Jillian. They were sure of it. They would try to get her back, that is if she were still alive.

A plan was developing; they would take one of them. Some of the older witch hunters protested. Attempting to snatch a full-grown wizard, sure, they had killed numerous witches, they were young and inexperienced nothing like the demons they had come across in the woods. The argument went on into the night. Concluding that they would use another young witch as bait. And in the ensuing fight grab one of the wizards. They needed to find Tom; they needed a little witch. 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bella and Cissa had decided to ride with Lucius back to Malfoy Manor. They planned to leave their ponies in his stable. Making their trip on Friday night as quickly as possible.

Three nights left until the ritual. Walden took the floo home at first light, in hopes of acquiring the much-needed hairs from the head of his house guest. He was in luck. The guest in question was standing on the balcony of his room, and stroking the wing of one of the children. Unseen and unheard Walden called to Huginn. Whispering he gave the raven his request. Huginn called to his child, and the young bird snatched a beak full of hair from the evil head and flew away. Walden ducked into an alcove as he watched Tom look around, a puzzled expression on his face.

Huginn delivered the hair and Walden stepped back through the floo. He hoped Antonin would still be at Roddy’s.

Walden startled them as he returned so quickly. "Got it!" he said, holding the hair in one hand. "Got lucky the crazy bastard was petting one of my birds this morning. The girls have already gone?"

"They just left with Lucius. If you want to borrow a horse, you can catch up with them." Rabastan smiled at him. "One more snog for the road mate?"

“Bugger off, Bast you’re just jealous........but I will take you up on the horse, because yeah mate one more snog for the road. While I can you know......with this prophesy hanging over our heads. One day it’ll be Lucius snogging my girl, so I fancy getting in as much snogging as I can.” He patted Rabastan on the head and took off for the barn.

Walden found the horse he always borrowed. A tall chestnut gelding, he was a thoroughbred and had the speed that the warmbloods lacked. His problem with Westley was that if not ridden often, he became a fire-breathing dragon. And Walden was one of the few that could ride him. Westley snorted pawing at the ground while Walden saddled him. Getting on him was the other problem, all seventeen and two hands danced and trembled while Walden mounted. He talked softly to the horse and ran his fingers through his mane, and Westley bounced and snorted like a Hungarian Horntail all the way to the path.

When they reached the main road, Walden let the horse pick up the pace both were warming up nicely in the frosty morning air. Huginn now slipped through the trees ahead of him. Calling to him. Something was wrong; someone was coming, muggles on the road. He had to catch up to them. In two enormous strides, the big thoroughbred was at top speed, his neck stretching out, ears flat, hooves barely touching the ground. Walden flattened out on his back, threading his fingers tightly in the horse's mane. He had ridden Westley at his top speed and knew precisely what he needed to do.

As they topped a hill, Walden slowed his mount to get a better look. He could see them down below, Lucius; Bella and Cissa. Surrounded by men on wheeled muggle contraptions. Muggles had Bella. A muggle man had Cissa by the arm and was trying to pull her from her pony. Lucius turned to send a stinging hex at the man with Cissa. He let out a yelp, and she was free. Bella was gone. 

Lucius had gotten off his pony and was looking over Cissa when Walden slid to a stop. Lucius looked up at Walden,” They took her Walden ....... those fucking bastards took her! What do we do? I need my father.... Walden! What do I do?” Lightning cracked across the sky; dark clouds began to gather, thunder rolled.

“Lucius calm down, we need to head back to Roddy’s house, it’s closer. Cissa! Cissa can you ride?.......... Lucius catch Thor before he goes on a rampage....... I’ll send my birds to track her" A bolt of lightning hit the ground in a nearby meadow. "Lucius, just calm down, and catch that bloody horse!" 

“Cissa, Cissa look at me. Can you ride?”

Cissa eyes were still wide with terror,” Yes ......yes ........I think so!” 

Thor was running in circles, screaming. Stopping only long enough to paw at the ground in frustration. Lucius could empathize, they had both failed her. He managed to gather the reins. Dragging the horse over to where Wally waited patiently. He decided he would have to ride Thor back to the barn. His little pony was no match for the beast. 

True to his word Walden's birds dropped from the sky, Huginn landed on his shoulder the children in a nearby tree. The discussion was short; the big raven leaped into the storm and Walden set his children on the scent of the witch hunters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
This chapter is brought to you by:  
'Cupid Carries a Gun' By Marylin Manson  
"Pound me the witch drums!  
Pound me the witch drums!  
The witch drums!  
Better pray for hell, not hallelujah!  
I'm a coat of fists  
Dead and hardened spiders  
Like two mangled crowns  
Or the widest of the meanest  
Coiled Snakes

A/ N: I'm afraid my muse bears a striking resemblance to Marylin Manson. This chapter has been edited, but there may still be a few mistakes. I'll apologize in advance.

Disclaimer; I own nothing and obviously make no money. It all belongs to JK

 

Abraxas sat on the balcony of the master bedroom. Indulging in a cup of tea and the Quibbler. His morning ritual, rain, or shine. Emmeline teased him unmercifully for it. But he found the Quibbler relaxing. And after last night, he needed a laugh. The revelation of Jillian being a witch meant there was more to Helen than just another muggleborn. There was a powerful magic at work. And Abraxas was betting they would find a witch or wizard in the family tree.

This revelation made Helen a diluted witch not an anomaly. The other burr under his blanket so to speak, Tom. What was he hiding? What was it he had torn from Jillian's mind? The sun had just rose over the hill and was warming the valley below. Abraxas stretched his legs out in front of him and had settled in to read an interesting article on tackling Wrackspurt infestations on one's own.

Sipping his tea, he noticed as dark clouds began to swirl and gather in the valley below. Green lightning streaked across the sky. And at the time, it took for his heart to beat once; he knew Lucius was in trouble. Disapparating on the spot and hoping to get near his son on the first go.

He was in luck, he had aimed for dead center of the storm and reappeared twenty feet from Lucius. His son was struggling to mount Bella's horse. The beast would have none of it, rearing, spinning, and striking out, Thor would reach back and bite viciously at Lucius. So far, he had managed to evade the teeth and feet of the angered horse.

"LUCIUS!" he bellowed over the storm "Let him go, pull his tack and let him go!"

Lucius pulled at the girth and released it, he dodged the flashing teeth and all but ripped the bridle from Thor's head. The horse spun on his hind legs and charged in the direction the men had taken his Mistress.

The wind was bellowing through the valley now, fat drops of freezing rain began to pelt down. And Lucius raged at his father "THEY TOOK BELLA!...THOSE MEN!" His hands shook as he howled, "YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!...THEY GRABBED HER AND TOOK HER...We have to stop them!" Lucius had fallen to his knees in the mud gasping for air, "NO... NO ...NO...NOOOO! I'll kill them all if they touch a single hair on her head!" Lucius now sobbed into his hands, bloody and torn from fighting with Thor.

Abraxas lifted his son from the ground, he cupped his face in his hands and quietly spoke," Lucius, Lucius look at me son. We will get her back, but you need to pull yourself together. This storm will only slow us down...Breath son, I need you to take nice slow breaths."   
As Lucius breathed in slowly, the wind softened, and the rain turned to mist. "Now son, if we both focus we can slow them down ... but you need to calm yourself. Remember what I taught you... You control it... Now take the clouds from the sky," Abraxas spread arms up toward the storm, Lucius did the same. "Now bring them down and spread them across the valley." Abraxas brought his arms down and whispered into the maelstrom," Densissima Sicut Sanguis!" fog as thick as blood. The clouds dropped like a heavy curtain.

A heavy blanket rolled over the land, so thick Walden could not see his horse's feet. He could no longer see Cissa or Lucius and his father. Abraxas startled him when he touched his leg, appearing out of nowhere. "Sit tight, son; I'll come back for you. I need to get Cissa to safety. I trust your birds will not be hampered by the change in visibility?"

"No, Sir. Sir... can you send my father?" His voice trembled. Not really wanting to admit, he was scared. But the son of the Huntsman was terrified. He knew the tears were close and it was much easier to cry in front of his father than to burst into tears in front of Lord Malfoy.

Abraxas nodded and lifted Cissa off her pony, carrying her like a doll in the crook of his arm. He took Lucius by the hand and with a swirl of black, they were gone.

Walden stood alone in the center of the road. The silence surrounding him felt like drowning. He could hear his heart pounding and the heavy breathing of the horses. Seconds ticked by into minutes. A swirl of black in the mist and his father was next to him. He pulled Walden from the back of the horse and into a crushing embrace.

Abraxas had appeared through Conall's fireplace suddenly with the news of Bella's abduction. Cold fear had gripped his heart. At first, he had been angry at Abraxas for leaving his son. But he could understand. Walden was the toughest and more experienced in the woods. And if he had too, would be able to evade capture. But this was still his child. And his little boy was the only good thing he had ever done in his life. He could not bear the thought of losing him.

Conall held his little boy," You all right son?" his voice cracked and he kissed Walden's cheeks. The Huntsman's son sobbed in his arms, "They took her Dad...I saw them...They are going to hurt her like they did Helen..."

"No son, they won't have time to hurt Bella. We will find them, and we will make them pay... if Bella hasn't already. Now dry your eyes, I think someone needs to talk to you,"

Huginn hopped from the saddle to Walden's shoulder, rubbing his head against the tear-stained cheeks "There not far, the fog has slowed them down," A wicked grin spread over his face, "And Bella is a lot more than they bargained for." He whispered to the bird, "Show me." Walden's eyes nictated to solid black, giving him Huginn's sight.

The black smoke of apparition signaled the arrival of the rescue party. Tom was with Abraxas, having been at Conall's when he arrived. Lucius too had returned. Once he had calmed down, he had insisted on joining the rescue party. Abraxas would have preferred Lucius had stayed home. The less he was around Riddle, the better. Tom now had a hand on the shoulder of his son.

Simon Yaxley and Anatoly Dolohov appeared silently behind him. Daemon and Reinhard stepped through the dense fog surrounding them, bringing with them Cygnus Black.

They had stolen several young witches in the past. But this one was not a muggle-born witch. She had a wand, and she knew how to use it. Bellatrix Black was no ordinary pureblood witch. Dark magic flowed through her veins. Bella did not do tea parties; she played with the boys. Even then, she was the one that showed the boys some of the darkest curses found in the Black Family Library.

Not yet sorted into her house and Bella was a stone cold Slytherin. She waited, fake tears running down her cheeks. When an unnatural fog blanketed the land, forcing them off the road. She pretended to sob softly. Knowing Lucius was on his way. She simpered, begging them to let her go. She allowed them to lead her to the cabin. There was a flash of black in the trees and Thor was there, waiting in the woods. When they had their backs turned she would strike.

Four men were with her in the automobile, this one was old and smelled of dirty socks and Tabaco. Not nearly as lovely as her grandfather's Bentley.

Bella went quietly into the little cage. She curled herself up in the corner and covered her face with her hands. She could hear them whispering at the table. She would never let them do what they were planning. She would paint the walls with their blood before she let them touch her. Slicing hexes were basic spells. Bella had learned early on that the intent was what counted. Drawing her wand from the top of her tall black boot, she held it close to her chest and waited.

"You can wait for the others." The dirty muggle that had pulled her from Thor had growled," But I was the one that grabbed the evil cunt! And I'll be the first to break her in half!" His chair scrapped the rotted floorboards as he stood. "Here kitty, kitty, come to Jack." He called to her, "be a good little witch and maybe I won't choke you to death with my cock." The other men chuckled at his crude remarks.

The muggle knelt and unlocked the cage; he was going to have reach for her. Bella had crawled to the furthest corner for a reason. "Here kitty, kitty! Come suck my cock you vile cunt! "On his knees, the muggle reached one hand out to grab hold of Bella's foot. Her wand flashed, and she spit out the spell "Segmentum Placentae Manus!" and the filthy muggle with the vulgar tongue drew back stumps were his hands once were. Bella kicked him hard in the face as fell forward. The man howled and flew back from the cage. His nose had shattered. His face a mask of bloody gore.

Bella took the chance and dove through the hole, rolling as she landed, coming to her feet in an instant. A practiced move from the unplanned dismounts on half-wild ponies. The remaining three men leaped to their feet.

Bella's hair sparked with magic, and a feral grin graced her ? lips. Their eyes were wide with terror. None of the other witches had so much as fought back. Jack was now bleeding out rapidly on the floor. His body still writhing and seizing. Bella looked at him in disgust and noted that the arterial spray had indeed painted the wall nicely.

Stepping over the pools of blood that were beginning to form, Bella pointed her wand at the men.

She cocked her head to the side scrutinizing the muggles now cowering in front of her. "What's the matter? Oh, you found out Kitty has claws... Don't want to play anymore?...Scared of an itty... bitty... little witch?" She had them backed against the wall when she caught sight of the ravens crowded on the porch. Just like the cowboy films the boys loved so much, the cavalry had arrived.

Bella stood on the table in front of the men. They had been slowly edging their way to the door. Which was precisely what she was hoping for, "Go on then." She nodded to the door. "RUN!"

They bolted for the door, and two of the men made it to the front porch before being driven back inside by Walden's children. Black wings filled the cabin, and the muggles curled themselves into fetal positions, frantic to protect their faces from the onslaught of sharp beaks. Walden's naughty children plucked the eyes from their skulls and ripped the tongues from their mouths. Tearing at the ears and lips, the birds were relentless.

Bella walked calmly to the door and whistled for Thor. The painted horse was at her side, sniffing at her like a dog, "I'm perfectly fine my love, now where in Merlin's name is your saddle?" Bella had wrapped her arms around the horse's face, kissing his muzzle.

"He was frantic; I turned him loose." Said a quiet voice. Lucius stepped from the cloak of grey fog.

"Lucius!" she squealed. "You came for me?" Bella was in his arms, hugging him, and kissing his face.

The men took up positions on either side of the doorway. Tom and Abraxas were the first to enter.

They swept the perimeter with wands in hand. The Ravens had ceased their onslaught and had perched about the room, chuckling to themselves. As she had promised, Bella had painted the place in their blood.

Tom preceded to check the handy work of Miss Black, while Abraxas noticed that one muggle still gasped for breath through a gaping hole where his mouth once was. The Ravens had left him one eye, and he was looking right at Tom.

Abraxas knelt next to the muggle; he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The one eye blinked almost knowing what Abraxas wanted. He let the wizard slip into his mind. There in the front of the man's thoughts was the image of Tom Riddle smiling as he took Helen from her aunt. Tom Riddle in a dark basement giving them instructions on where to find witches. He had seen all he needed. Abraxas pulled the silver knife from his boot, unseen by Tom he slipped the blade between the man's ribs. The eye slowly closed and with one last coughing gasp, sprayed Abraxas in with his blood.

Tom was standing behind him," Little Bella shows promise, she's quite talented...did he say anything?" Tom looked down at the still corpse. "I suppose not ... I do love those birds!" Tom smiled at him. "It's too bad really; we might have learned something from them." Abraxas could feel Tom poking at his shields, looking for a way inside.

Abraxas stood and turned to face Tom. He smiled back and took the offered kerchief, dabbing at the spattered gore on his face. "Yes, yes it is too bad." Abraxas met his gaze, and although Tom smiled to his face. He could see something dark, flickering in the other man's eyes.

Walden's warbling call broke the tension as the birds burst from the room in a flurry. Tom broke eye contact, "Shall we make a spectacle of them? Perhaps leave this for their mates to find?"

Between Bella's slicing spell and the attack of the birds, all the contents of the cabin lay strewn about the room. With no way to even identify the men. "Not much left now is there? I Suppose if don't clean it up the muggle authorities may get involved... no sense in that... and I might as well lift this fog while we're at it."

Outside, with the sun now shining. Anatoly and Daemon were securing the perimeter of the building, warding as they went. Daemon stayed in the lead. They were to meet up with Simon and Reinhard on the other side.

Anatoly leaned against an oak when he felt cold steel against the side of his head a voice growled, "Make one move demon, and I blow a hole in your unholy head!" Anatoly froze, he was familiar with firearms, they were a favorite of Conalls. He would go along with this little game for the time being. "Now MOVE!" The muggle pressed the gun harder to his temple. Shoving him deeper into trees and down a path. Pushing him into the backseat of a car, the man with the weapon sat next to him. For the first time, Anatoly could get a good look at his captor. An utterly unremarkable mouse of a man, the gun he had pointed at him, however, was impressive. It was then he felt a sharp poke in his arm, and everything went black.

"Bella?" She made a face at the stern tone of her father. Rolling her eyes at Lucius before turning around. "Yes Daddy?" she said with a sweet saccharin voice.

"That is no way for a lady to behave, you will let loose of the boy, this instant! "

Cygnus Black was tall, stern, and ancient, a cruel man that cared more about what others thought than the welfare of his family. Bellatrix was sure to give him fits.

"Really Father?" her tone changed to an angered one. "That is what you're concerned about? My, hugging my betrothed! That is what upsets you? Not the four muggles in there!" she pointed to the cabin. "But Lucius?" Bella graced her father with an evil glare. "Why are you even here?" She was beyond angry now. "What would you have done, had you found me raped bloody! Surely that is un-ladylike!... Oh, my!... What would society think?... And just in case you were all wondering? They never so much as touched me! "

She spun away from her father and marched back to Lucius. She would give the mean old man a show. This was not the chaste first kiss. It was a proper snog. She looked back at her father, "I'm staying with Helen until school starts!" stomping her foot. "Lucius please take me to Lestrange Manor." Bella transfigured a twig into a piece of rope. Fashioned it into a bridle and hopped on the back of Thor, pulling Lucius to sit behind her.

Cygnus took a deep breath. Why couldn't he have had sons like the rest of his friends? It seemed to be getting worse as they got older. First Andromeda with her muggleborn boyfriend and now Bella, blowing up for no reason. He didn't disapprove of Lucius; He just wanted to protect his daughter's virtue. There needed to be a contract in place, she knew this. He looked at Reinhard, "Do you mind, if my lovely daughter imposes for the next few months?"

Reinhard shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I was going to ask if they could come around more often, for Helen you understand. She's to be my ward and could use some female companionship. Maybe teach her a little pureblood etiquette."

Cygnus threw back his head, laughing harder than he had in a very long time. "My Bella, teach her to be a proper pureblood lady ?... now that's funny." His eyes were watering with the laughter. "Now Cissa." He gasped, "My Cissa could help with that, but Bella?" he pointed to the handless corpse on the floor. "Bella can teach her that!"

Cygnus stood on the front porch of the cabin watching his middle daughter ride away in a huff. He would give her a few days to cool off and then show up for tea. Perhaps bring Helen, a matching pony. That is if he could find those Gypsies again. He loved his beautiful, fierce warrior. He had named her after all.

Reinhard took a few steps toward the doorway; he turned to ask Cygnus a question when the back of the man's head disappeared in a mist of pink. Cygnus Black crumbled to the paint chipped floor. The bullet continued its path into the cabin, lodging in a post next to Toms' head.

Reinhard spun around slipping in the gore that now covered the porch. Another bullet whizzed past catching the corner of his ear. He grabbed hold of Cygnus when he went down, disapparating back to Lestrange Manor.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Half Gods are worshiped in wine and Flowers. Real Gods require blood."

Chapter Eight  
"He will swallow up death in victory;

 

A/N; This was going to be a big chapter, but I split it in two. Half of the ninth chapter is already written. No real warnings for this one It's pretty tame. There is a little smut, not much but a little and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you as always for the reviews I appreciate each and every one. Along with the favorites and followers. This chapter has been edited, but I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed.  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K.

 

Anatoly Dolohov woke up on a dirt floor. His head was pounding from whatever it was they had drugged him with. Keeping his mouth shut, he took in his surroundings.  
Daylight showed through a tiny window at the ceiling level. Naturally underground, a muggle basement. They hadn't bothered to tie him; muggle drugs didn't work well on wizards. But they didn't know that.

He was alone in the tiny room, lying on his side. Feeling relieved, that his trousers were still fastened and in place. He didn't doubt for a second that these filthy muggles would bugger him while he was unconscious. He moved his hand slowly toward the pocket of his robes and there tucked securely inside was his wand.

The thought of disapparating immediately crossed his mind. But first a little reconnaissance. He wanted to find out just where he was. And why they had taken him.  
He cast a revealing charm to see if he was indeed alone. And he was. Anatoly slowly stood, the drugs may not have kept him sedated. But they had certainly left him with a pounding, spinning head. He was in no condition to apparate. The muggles must have had a lot of faith in their drugs. That was the first mistake. The second was leaving him with his wand. They really and truly knew nothing about wizards.

Getting his feet steady beneath him and a wicked grin on his face Anatoly crept up the stairs. Stopping at the door to listen. He could hear the men on the other side.  
They wanted to exchange him for Jillian and Helen. That was not going to happen. They planned on killing him after the exchange. Anatoly chuckled to himself, he hated to disappoint them, but none of their plans were coming to fruition. He heard the name Tom more than just once, Tom, of course, being a common name. But there was only one Tom they shared, and that Tom stood in the very center of the equation.

Warding the door so they couldn't enter he went back down the stairs. Looking around the filthy little room, he knew staying here to play with these muggles by himself wasn't an option. To be on the safer side, he would get a few friends. Being sure to leave Tom Riddle out of it though.

This room they had stashed him in. It looked as if it had seen other prisoners. It smelled of cum, sweat, vomit, and blood. A crusted mattress was in the corner; cuffed chains hung from the wall next to it.

At least they hadn't thrown him down on that. More chains hung from the ceiling, bloody instruments used to torture lay on a tray, near a metal autopsy table. A drain clogged with dried blood in the center of the room. A cliché torture chamber. No subtly, no originality, these muggles were pathetic.

Before he left though Anatoly thought he would leave a present for them, he pointed his wand at the filthy stained mattress and sang the words 'Subtraxerim Utilium Coles.' Childish curse but fitting. Anatoly preceded to curse objects around the room, giggling like a schoolboy being naughty.

He almost wanted to stay and watch. The room, however, was becoming stifling hot and beginning to make him gag. Finding the hatch to the outside, he scanned for muggles. Finding none, he slipped outside.

Anatoly took a deep cleansing breath of fresh air. Casting a cleansing charm and straightening his cloak. He disillusioned himself and strolled through the back gate of the cottage. He could hear the late afternoon traffic in the distance and made his way up the little street. Around the corner and on to the main thoroughfare of Elmbridge. His head was beginning to clear. He fixed the position in his mind and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Abraxas had been waiting patiently in his study for Emmeline. His legs stretched out in his favorite chair, a firewhiskey in his hand. This had been a shite day if there ever was. And it wasn't going to get any better. Telling Druella Black her husband was dead wouldn't even be the worst. Breaking the news to Antonin of his father's abduction was something he was putting off until they knew more. And he was never happier about that decision when the very wizard he was worried about appeared in the middle of his study.

"It's about time you showed up." Abraxas remarked, "I was beginning to wonder if they had taken your wand."

"Dumb as Trolls, the lot of them! They drugged me, and I was out for a bit...left me alone in some filthy basement!" Anatoly helped himself to a drink and sat opposite of his friend. "What did I miss?"

"Blacks dead, Conall thinks from a long-range shooter... I'm taking Emmeline over to their estate to break the news to Druella."

"Can I bring Antonin here?"

"Antonin is safe; Daemon collected him right after we realized you were missing." Abraxas laughed, "Pulled the poor boy from the shower and dragged him through the floo in nothing but a towel."

Anatoly chuckled, "I'll bring him some clothes from home ...and by the way, I heard them talking. They wanted to exchange me for the two girls. They were planning; I think to shoot me as well. After the exchange." He tossed back the shot and poured himself another. "They also share a mutual friend of ours; I'm thinking you know who I'm referring too."

"Stay here." Abraxas had a quizzical look about it. "I think I want to keep our mutual friend in the dark as far as your return is concerned... I'll gather the rest of the lads, and we'll come back here to organize."

"Can you bring the children here?"

"I need to leave them at Lestrange Manor for now...it gives Tom something to do ...keeps him out of our hair, and he thinks that if we trust him to watch our children, then we trust him in turn."

"I don't trust him with my child, my only son Abraxas...he has no problem murdering children or handing them over to worse...you know that!"

"Reinhard is with them," Abraxas said calmly. "Stay calm, and he's safe. I left Lucius there as well... I know he was behind the abduction of yourself and Bella and her father's death, somehow, he's behind all of this. We just need to prove it."

Anatoly raised an eyebrow, "Would it be paranoid for me to think he wants me dead? You know... because of Jillian?"

"He underestimates us; you may have given away some of the depth of your talent my friend. But not all of it. And he has no idea of mine. Right now, he thinks he's better than everyone else. And we will let him think it."

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Narcissa curled herself in an overstuffed armchair, her stuffed dragon held tightly in her arms. Everyone had gathered in the lower level library again. Bellatrix stared into the flames of the roaring fire. Pressed against the chest of Lucius. Helen sat next to them, holding her friend's hand.

"Uncle Daemon said he was pulling Theo out of school," Antonin said, "and I think we need to do the ritual tonight... we're all here...we have everything we need."

Rodolphus stood up from his spot next to Helen, "I agree, let's gather our ingredients and get started."

"I'll have the elves bring tea," Helen said, "Bring Cissa over here Walden, I can care for her."

Walden carried Narcissa to the couch and placed her next to her sister. She was too young to have to deal with all of this. The stress of knowing the prophecy. She was nine years old. He was just eleven. They should be playing cowboys, not planning blood rituals. He crouched down next to her, and gently caressed her cheek with one finger. Wiping at the teardrops that hadn't stopped. "Your mum should be here soon."

"I don't want my mum; I want my daddy," Narcissa whispered and clutched at her sister's hand. Bella continued to stare into the flames.

Helen was passing the cups of tea when Theo strolled down the stairs. He stood on the landing, silent, watching and reading the room. His father had informed him of Lord Blacks death. He thought for sure Bella and Cissa would be with their mother. He nodded a greeting to Helen as she looked up, "Can someone explain why my father all but physically pulled me out of class just now and shoved me down this staircase?"

Rabastan shoved a chair in his direction, "Sit, we're doing the ritual tonight... and you need to know your part."

Antonin sat next to him, "They tried to kill my father Theo... they abducted Bella this morning, and when she got away they killed her father ... my father escaped because muggles are apparently as thick as trolls and know nothing of wizards...that's the condensed version... now let's go over this one last time, then I think we're ready," Antonin didn't look as sure as he sounded going over in detail each of their roles.

"What about your Dad Roddy? Isn't he still awake?" Theo asked.

"He's occupied with Lady Black and Lord Voldemort; I think they're locked away in his study, it's on the other side of the Manor. Even if they're awake, it's too far away to hear or see anything."

"As soon as it gets dark then," Antonin said." Which looks to be within the hour, let's go set up."

Lucius knelt down next to Bella, "Bella come on, get up, you have to be strong now. You need to walk to the gardens. Can you do that?"

Bella took a sip of her tea, lifted her head, and nodded," Yes." She placed her hand on his and let him lead the way.

Walden had lifted Narcissa into his arms and was following.

The sun was beginning to set over the rose garden. Tendrils of fog had drifted in. Antonin set the silver cauldron down and started muttering in Latin, weaving a delicate pattern with his wand. Runes emerged on the ground, intertwining, and forming a circle.

The sun sank over the hills and shadows crept toward them. A large raven perched itself on the white rose tree. Antonin looked up at it and motioned for them all to enter, and sealed it as Theo was the last to pass through. The silver cauldron began to glow, and a fire sprang to life beneath it.

Theo stood at the North. Clockwise stood Narcissa and Walden to the East. Lucius and Bella were representing the South. Rabastan then Rodolphus to the West with Helen on Theos right.

Antonin walked to the East, standing in front of Walden he said, "Element of air, I seek your blessings here, I invoke the power of wisdom and knowledge." Walden dropped the six blood-red seeds into his hand. The strange raven called out.

Antonin carefully added his ingredients to the cauldron. He walked to the West, saying to Rodolphus, "Element of water I seek your blessings here. I invoke the power of love and transformation." Rodolphus handed him the vial of the unicorn's tears. The raven chuckled.

Antonin poured the vial into the mix. He approached Lucius now, "Element of fire, I seek your blessings here. I invoke the power action and creativity." Lucius lay the Thestral stallions hair in his hand with the long-pointed fang. The raven flapped its wings and cawed.

Antonin sprinkled the hairs over the mix and dropped the tooth into the bottom. He then moved to stand in front of Theo. "Element of earth, I seek your blessings here. I invoke harmony and balance." Theo held out a single white rose. The raven pulled a feather from its wing and dropped it at Antonin's feet. He picked up the quill and smiled at the black bird.

Taking the rose and the feather and moving to the center, he dropped them into the cauldron. Antonin took out a small silver blade and cut the palm of his hand. His blood poured down into the mixture. One by one they each added their blood and stood back in the circle. Antonin moved his wand over the cauldron," "The power is gathered, the energies are one. The elements are summoned, the magics begun." The raven flew away.

Antonin cut open his other hand. He walked over to Helen and handed her the knife. She made a gash on her other hand and passed the knife on to Theo. Antonin took her bleeding hand in his, "My blood to your blood." The chant grew as the knife was passed around the circle. As it completed, Antonin dropped Theos hand and spiraled inward towing Helen with him. Changing the chant to, "Come thee Raven Mother come," Until all ten of them crowded around the little silver cauldron.

The mixture inside had turned to pure silver, the surface shimmering like a mirror. Each would take a turn, giving an offering to the Goddess invoked for their protection and the protection of the ones they loved.

Slowly a mist began to build on the surface of the liquid, it swirled and shifted, and rose. Forming first the shape of a woman, then three women, last to a raven. Morrigan had come. Her form coalesced in front of Antonin, tall with long black hair, slick as the raven's wing. A dark cloak swirled around her ebony armor; a longsword sheathed at her hip. She was the Warrior Goddess, The Raven Mother, The Morrigan. She smiled warmly down at Antonin and ran her fingers through his hair "What is your request child? That you would spill blood for my presence?

"We seek your protection ... from this." He held out his hand, the chunk of hair from Tom Riddle lay in the palm. The Goddess reached out and plucked the hairs from his hand. He trembled slightly as her fingers brushed against him. The Goddess strolled around the circle of children. She stopped at the base of the white rose tree and gently touched the headstone of Rodolphus and Rabastan's mother. With the wave of her hand, she conjured a place to sit. Holding her arms out, "Please, children come and sit with me." She pulled the girls closer to her, Helen and Narcissa on one knee and Bellatrix on the other. She then gathered the boys around her. "First, of all. What has my children so despondent they would perform a ritual beyond their years?"

"Muggles murdered our father, My Lady," Bella spoke up. "I fear the unicorn was right, and I'll go mad."

The Goddess laughed and kissed Bella's hair. "Do not believe everything a unicorn tells you. It's not that they lie, they just like to embellish. Fate is not written in stone. Of course, you can change it. Don't let the words of a silly horse destroy what's left of your childhood... Sometimes I think they do this on purpose you know. To see how you'll react... besides going mad is a matter of perspective, sometimes its required to appear mad in order to wreak havoc."  
"So, it's true, what the unicorn showed me," Helen whispered.

"Of course, it's true, to some extent. It can happen, but it doesn't mean that it will. You have control over your destiny. By the choices you make. Some of those choices demand a great sacrifice, Helen... and Rodolphus. For the price of my protection, I require the birth of this child, and there will be no choice in that matter. She must be born. But that will come later."

"Narcissa, I require the same of you, the price of your protection is a child as well. One male child, born of you and Lucius. Your child is crucial to the downfall of this creature." She held the chunk of hair in her hand, clenching her fist it turned to dust and scattered in the cool breeze. "With your son's help, this creature will not succeed."

"However, I fear a larger evil has been awakened because of him. And this my children will be where you are needed. This is the price I ask...For your protection and the ones you love...I require your devotion and service to me alone. You will swear on the blood of your ancestors and your future children, that you will stop this evil from devouring our world... It's where your daughter comes in Helen, and she will have ties to both worlds... And, Antonin, she will save your life as much as you will save hers. When the darkness creeps over you, she will be there to pull you to the light." The Dark Goddess took his hand hers; black vines wrapped tightly around his wrist crawling up his arm, thorns bit sharply into his skin. "Promise to me Antonin Dolohov, your heart, your soul, and you will protect this girl, you must all help her defeat the evil that infects us all."

Antonin dropped to his knees from the pain in his chest "I swear, I swear to protect her." He felt burning and tearing just over his heart. He pulled at the buttons on his shirt, feeling the blood drip down his waist. There on his chest was a perfect red rose, black vines started at the wrists and wound up over his shoulder ending with that rose, a banner fluttered beneath it with the name Hermione.

He looked up at the Dark Goddess still holding his hand," Who is Hermione?"

"The girl," she smiled at him once more, "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes!" Antonin gasped," More than anything!"

The Goddess placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing his forehead, slipping through time.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Antonin stretched and yawned; his head was pounding. Bad dreams from the past still flashed through his memory. Had he been drinking last night? A delicate hand slipped around his waist, and a warm body snuggled behind his. Her breasts pushed against his back, and soft lips gently kissed his neck. Antonin breathed in deeply, the room smelled of lilacs and the sun streamed through the windows.

That soft little hand followed the trail of dark hair down his abdomen and curled around his already hardened cock. Antonin rolled over and looked into the face of his lover. It felt as if this were the first time he had ever seen her. She was like a dream; her brown curls tumbled down her back. His hands tangled in her hair and he claimed her mouth with his. "Hermione?" he whispered, "Is it really you?" He pulled her into his lap. She moaned softly and reached down between her legs and slid his cock inside of her. "Of course, it's me, who else were you expecting?" Hermione nipped at his bottom lip and rocked her hips running her hands over his chest.  
"I didn't mean it like that love...oh fuck ... you just ... you just ... this just feels ... it feels like a dream... oh fuck, do that again!"

Hermione rolled her hips this time and gave his nipples a little twist, her hand rested on the rose tattoo. She leaned down and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He moaned and pulled her closer, thrusting his tongue and his cock deeper inside of her. Antonin flipped her beneath him in one move, his eyes never leaving hers for fear the dream would end. This had to be a dream, and yet she felt so real. He rocked back on his heels bringing her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned against his mouth, he felt her quiver and tighten against him. A whimper escaped her lips. He wasn't far behind, he grabbed her hard by the hips and thrust twice. His hot breath brushed against her neck. 

Antonin placed soft kisses on her jawline and lay her back down on the mattress. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered against her skin, lacing his fingers through hers. With the sunlight now shining through the curtains and onto the bed, he could count the freckles on her nose. Her perfect legs still entwined with his. He lay back on the pillow, staring at the open beamed ceiling. Her hand traced the tattoos that covered his body, not just the rose above his heart. The rose with her name. He remembered the night the Goddess placed it on his chest; his eyes began to close. Antonin felt her lips on his. "Antonin." She whispered.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"NOOOO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do that to me! Take me back ... please, please, you have to take me back." Antonin was lying on the cold ground of the rose garden.  
"That is your future Antonin; it's what lies ahead. You asked to see her, and that is what I did."

Antonin sat up, got to his feet, and dusted himself off. Blood from the mark on his chest had soaked through his shirt. If he closed his eyes he could still see her, hear her voice and the taste of her lips. "Will I be able to see her again?"

"Yes, from time to time I'll show her to you." The Dark Goddess took her seat once more at the foot of the rose tree. "You are all prepared to pay my price? To do what is needed, even at a great sacrifice. To destroy death to swallow it in victory? You may be looked upon as criminals and shunned by society for the things that must be done. You will stand bravely on that barrier that separates this world from theirs, to do violence in their stead. To protect their innocence, to protect your world from destruction?" They all nodded in agreement, "Then join hands once more."

Antonin reached out first, clasping hands with Helen. The black vines curled up her arm, spreading from hand to hand. The rose tattoo burned into each one. "It is done. 'Signed and sealed in blood.' My eaters of death."

She held out her hand toward Walden, "Come here my child, I wanted to wait until you were older to approach you. But I think it's time." She pulled Walden into her lap, and the others gathered around to listen.

"I loved a mortal man once... still love him." She looked at Walden with the same dark eyes.

"Your father is the only man I have ever loved enough to conceive a child with..., and I heard you the other day, when you said that your mother had abandoned you and that she mustn't have loved you... you are wrong Walden," she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks.

"Because I love you, I love you enough to give up everything I have. The Others would not allow it ... I can't stay here, in this realm. I can only travel back and forth...I had to leave; the Others made me leave, it's my sacrifice, my price that I must pay for your protection... I sent my Ravens to watch over you and your father... if you need me, child, just whisper to the Ravens and I will come." Her eyes searched his face for emotion, "Say something Walden, anything."

Walden wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her cheek, "I love you mum, I've missed you. I know you left when I was still a baby, but I remember you... I wish you could stay, do you think you could come to visit, please?"

"I'm not quite sure your father would want to see me, but how about I sneak in as another raven?"

"It's a deal." Walden slid from her lap, "Mum." He said with a huge grin.

"I will always be here with you children, now it's late, and you should all be in your beds... Do not fear that vile creature; you are under the wing of the Raven Mother. He cannot touch you. For a time, he may think he can, and that will be his demise."

The Dark goddess stood, she kissed each one. Healing their wounded hands and the blood that had soaked through their clothes. Waving her hand over the ritual area, she vanished any trace. "Now off to bed my little Death Eaters, you need your sleep to stay strong. And no more blood rituals...at least until you grow up."

The Morrigan, Dark Goddess, Raven Mother. Watched her son disappear into the Manor. She was asking for him to grow up far too soon, asking all of them to forego a childhood in preparation for a war that was sure to outlast their generation.

She sat quietly next to the grave of Mary Lestrange and her unborn daughter. The Others would be angry for her decision to tell her son. But that was just it. It was her choice and her son. It wasn't like Conall was a mere mortal. In truth, her Huntsman was like her son, a demigod. He carried the blood of the Fey. His father was the Lord of the Hunt, The Great Horned God of the forest. And he was a powerful wizard. Their son would be a force to be reckoned with.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Anatoly paced the length of the study at Malfoy Manor. Abraxas was taking forever. The sun would be setting soon. The muggles had to have discovered his disappearance by now. And he wanted to catch them by surprise.

He helped himself to the private stock of firewhiskey he knew Abraxas kept behind a bookshelf. Pouring a double, he kicked his feet up on the desk. Halfway through the second pour, Abraxas joined him. He pushed Anatoly's feet from his desk and took the bottle from his hand. Pouring himself a drink and passed the bottle to Daemon as he stepped through the floo. Daemon pulled a swig straight from the source and passed it on to Conall.

Simon snatched the bottle from Conall's lips, "Share you, bloody cunt." Simon drained the last of the bottle.

Abraxas sat on the edge of his desk, watching his friends drain the last of his best whiskey. "Do we have some ideas on how we handle this."

Daemon was the first to speak up, as was always. "I say we pop in and stun the lot of them, take them out to the woods and let Conall's hounds do their best."

Conall laughed, "Or we could just let that Demon of yours out to play, now couldn't we. Bugger the poor bastards to death." Conall's laugh darkened, "Come on Daemon, I want to play, let's take them to your dungeon and bath in their blood... In fact, you owe me from the other night...with that cunt...sorry Jillian. I did not get to play with her. So, you owe me."  
"Owe you what? A night of debauchery?"

"Yes, yes you do... you know our demons play well together." Conall shot his friend a wicked grin. Then turned his gaze to Abraxas. Abraxas held his hands up in surrender.

Anatoly was shaking his head, "Honestly, I worry about the two of you. You're both sick bastards you know that... Right."

"Say's the King of Curses most foul, you have no room to talk my Russian friend." Daemon tossed a fresh bottle of whiskey his way.

"Abraxas and Reinhard and I are the most normal, of this bunch. Now I am not sure what that say's about us as a whole. But I can tell you this my friend, I have never bathed in the blood of my enemy...okay maybe once or twice but never while buggering him." Anatoly chuckled.

"Well, don't knock it until you've tried it." Conall winked at him.

Anatoly laughed, "You keep your giant cock the bloody hell away from me, you fucking wanker."

"How many were there Anatoly?" Abraxas said as the laughter died down.

"The 'revealo' only showed the four, but that was hours ago. If they know I'm gone, there could be more, or they could have left the house."

"I'd like to elaborate a bit on Daemon and Conall's plans if I may." Abraxas stood and began to pace slowly around the room. "We need to keep them alive long enough to talk to them. After I interrogate them, I don't care what you do with them... Daemon, Conall... Simon, you sick bastard...just because you're quiet about it doesn't mean we don't all know." Abraxas joked with him.

"Since when is it looked down upon in this group to be a sick bastard, I thought it was a prerequisite!" Feigning hurt feelings, "I'm deeply offended, you cut me Abraxas!" referring to the other man's proclivity for the blade. Simon knew the ribbing was all in good nature. In some degree, they were all sick bastards.

Abraxas loved to kill with his silver blade, up close and personal. He enjoyed pursuing his prey, reveling in its fear as he chased it down. The terror in its eyes when cornered. He trembled just thinking of the hot blood pouring over his hand while he slipped his knife between its ribs, his cock grew hard at the thought of a muggle breathing its last. Oh, how he loved to fuck after a kill, "It is a prerequisite Simon, it most certainly is. And with that, I get to chase one of them." Abraxas smiled at his friends." Anyone object to popping in unannounced, stunning our prey and retiring to Nott Manor for a night of debauchery? That is to say, if our prey is still there."

"I move for a night of debauchery at Nott Manor!" Daemon raised the new bottle of whiskey in a toast.

"I second the motion." Anatoly swiped the bottle, taking a swig, and passing it on." Hey, can we pick up some muggle cunts as well?" He had new curses he wanted to try out. And it had been a long time since he had bathed in the blood of an enemy. Maybe he would try out Daemon and Conall's deal; he just preferred women, where Conall and Daemon didn't care what they stuck their cocks in. "Plus, if there's only four of them it'll make for a short party."

"You have a good point, my friend, Abraxas we may need more muggles." Daemon gave Abraxas a quizzical look, "Shall we ask the lovely Miss Jillian, I need to move her anyway... can't have her interrupting our fun tonight, now can we?"

"Right you are, my friend. But leave her there, I'll poke around in that pretty little head of hers and see what I can find... don't worry she won't remember a thing. We'll give her a sleeping-draught, and she can wake up in her own bed or your bed tomorrow clueless to the happenings of the previous night... while we're at it why don't you three check on our friends, see if they're missing you yet Anatoly?"

"Back in fifteen lads," Daemon said, and he and Abraxas stepped through the floo. Leaving the other three to recon the house.

Jillian had been sitting in the garden, her back to them. She never felt Abraxas slip into her mind and retrieve what he needed. What she felt was a pounding headache when he suddenly left. Daemon poured the sleeping draught into a cup of tea and instructed his house elf to give it to her. They were gone in under ten minutes. Stepping back through his floo as the other three apparated back into the study.

"Done and done?" Abraxas asked, "Are we set to go?"

"They must have given me something strong according to muggles; they still have no idea that I'm gone," Anatoly remarked. "My wards on the door haven't been touched. Oh, and speaking of touching. If we apparate into that basement... whatever you do ...Do not touch anything." A vicious grin spread across his face, "I left surprises."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the front room," Abraxas smirked, and tipped the bottle to his lips. "We now have several houses to hit, Thanks to our little friend Jillian... The plan has only changed as far as, how fast we hit each house, we leave no bodies. We stun and take them to Nott's dungeons... strip them before you dump them in a cell. We don't want any surprises, in the form of handguns or a blade." He passed the whiskey to Daemon.

Abraxas was staring at the far wall in the study when an idea came to him. Hanging on the wall where his collection of mid-seventeenth century French masks, "I have an idea," he smirked, that wonderfully evil Malfoy smirk, "If this is meant to be a night of unadulterated debauchery, a carnival of sorts... Let us don masks." Abraxas whisked the five most frightening off the wall. "Embellish them however you please, gentleman." Abraxas moved his wand over his robes, transforming them to a solid matte black, so dark it appeared to melt into the shadows. He smiled and kept the black dragon hide boots. The white shirt would have to go, transforming it as well, to the light absorbing black. With his clothing transformed Abraxas went to work on the mask, etching a scrollwork of thorn-covered vines into the silver. With a few magical adjustments, the mask slipped into place. He tipped up the mask and brought the bottle to his lips.

The firewhiskey flowed, and bottle after never-ending bottle passed around the room. Masks now transfigured. They were horrible and beautiful to behold. Conall had transformed the flat silver into the face of a stag; it's horns curling around his head in a crown.

Daemon had sharpened the teeth, and burning the image of his demon into the face.

As for Simon, he had charmed his to shimmer to the shape of a grinning skull.

Anatoly imbibed his with swirling purple flames, which had taken on a life of their own.

The men laughed and joked with one another, relaxed for the first time in over a week. It was cause for celebration. Lord Black had been a friend, and they would mourn his loss, and there would be retribution. Lord Black had not been part of their inner circle, but these muggles were about to pay dearly for their impudence. "Alright gentlemen, shall we pay our new friends a visit?"


	9. Revel in the House of Death

,Chapter Nine  
Brought to you by my lovely Muse, who bears a striking resemblance to the talented Marilyn Manson and inspired by the song 'Fall of the House of Death' by Marilyn Manson  
A/N; This chapter comes with a warning. It is dark and brutal, as in House of a Thousand Corpses / Devils Rejects meet Harry Potter. But I make up for it in the next chapter with some Antonin/ Hermione fluff. My main warning besides the Revel that goes on at Nott Manor is the implied child pornography. I do not go into detail it's simply implied and is essential for the storyline. All of these children get happy endings. Also added M/M, because I like Daemon and Conall. This chapter has been edited; I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Revel in the House of Death

 

They struck Elmbridge with the dying sun. Not a single scream pierced the quiet evening. No one noticed the shadows that slipped between the trees. Even the dogs were silent. Having no need to kick in the doors. They had learned to slow down the magic in the art of apparation. Breezing, they called it. Moving through space in the form of smoke, it used less magical energy and left no magical trace. Had a much lower chance of splinching in the heat of battle, and allowed for moving across rooms and under doorways. This skill made a reconnaissance of the witch hunters nests surprisingly easy. Jumping from house to house, riding the wind. A broom was not needed.

They had hit seven of the eight houses on the list. With a total of thirty-two prisoners, twenty-five men, and seven women. Before shock wore off the faces of the witch hunters, they were stunned, stripped, and chained in the Nott holding cells. They would save the most substantial house for last.

This was the only two-story home on the list, and they expected a larger group to be residing there. Apparating into the dining area while the muggles sat for dinner. There were only two men and one woman. They quickly stunned the small group.

Abraxas heard the sound, nothing more than a creak in the floorboards. His silver eyes shot a look at Daemon. Without a word, He and Conall breezed to the top of the landing. Conall crept down the darkened hallway occasionally pausing to try and fix a location of the footsteps. Daemon stopped at a room halfway down and motioned for Conall. Wands drawn, they stood to the side of the doorway, Conall slowly opened it. It wasn't angry muggles that greeted them with gunfire, but a dozen or more half -starved half-naked children. "What in Morrigan's bloody fucking nipples is going on in this house!" Daemon cursed.

"Hey, watch it! You're talking about my girl now. But seriously what the fuck!" Conall was shaking his head. "I'll get Brax; this is some shite." He removed his cloak and mask. Covering the huddled mass of freezing children, "I tell you,... what a way to ruin a good buzz...Waste of good whiskey... I'm going to have to start all over you know." Still muttering as he descended the staircase, mask in his hand "And take off that bloody mask you're scaring the little ones!" He yelled at Daemon.

"What's a waste of good whiskey?" Abraxas asked, "Because you bastards have certainly drunk enough of mine tonight! And what exactly do you mean by little one's Conall?"

"Kids Brax! They have a bunch of half-starved half-naked little kids up there!"

"Get them out of here!" Abraxas hissed and pointed to the adults, "Then come back and help search this fucking hole! I want to know what these fucking cunts are up to." He growled, following Conall back up the stairs.

Abraxas had never seen a more pathetic site. He quickly removed his mask and cloak, covering a group of small children. That sat shivering on the floor. Raised with love, he had been sheltered from the horrors of the world and surrounded by luxury, just as he had brought up Lucius.

These children sat on filthy blankets on a cold wooden floor. In nothing more than thin cotton undergarments. They were thin, and freezing, their wide, terrified stares unnerved him. They didn't make a sound, not even a tear. When he turned to leave, a little girl spoke up, "Please Sir, pick one of us... if you don't ... if you don't pick one. They won't feed us." Her little voice trembled.

Abraxas slowly turned as not to scare her, he crouched down and motioned for her to come closer. Platinum hair hung to the waist of a pixie in a dirty oversized jumper. "What do you mean child, by pick one of you? Is this an orphanage?" His heart was breaking, he recognized the streaks, that covered her legs. Thunder began to roll in the distance; he would need to get some fresh air before he conjured up a storm. That would rip Elmbridge off the face of Britain.

"No Sir, pick one of us to take pictures with, to play with us. Just for a little bit that's all."

"Daemon," His voice cracked, and he choked down the sob that threatens to escape. "Take care of the children, get a head count ... what the bloody hell are we to do with...one, two, three ...with fourteen muggle children?...wait is this it or are there more in the other rooms?" He heard Anatoly and Simon climbing the staircase. "You lot ... take off the masks; you'll scare the babies." He met them at the doorway, running his hands through his hair. "Search this fucking house; I need a head count and any information you might find. Simon, what would Rebecca say to caring for a few orphans for a bit?"

"How many?"

"Fourteen so far... none it looks, over the age of eight."

"Any magical? Because you know she's going to want to keep them all... All of them Brax, you know she will." He knew his wife. She had always wanted a large family. But Alexander was the only child the Goddess had blessed them with. It would not matter that they were muggle, she would want them all.

"Muggle, or muggleborn? They're too young to tell. Just until we find their parents, I swear."

"Are we certain they're missing? Or were they given up willingly, like little Helen was? I'll head to work tomorrow and do some snooping around. I have a friend over at the Muggle Ministry; he can help us...I'll get Becca, she should still be awake...we'll bring a port-key."

"I owe you, Simon."

"Trust me, my friend...When I tell you, I know exactly how I want payment." A wicked grin plastered on his face.

Abraxas walked out to the back garden. With a ragged breath, he rubbed his hands over his face. Tears of frustration spilled over his cheeks. A vast majority of the old families had no more than one child. Rebecca would not be the only mother willing to take on a few orphans. Abraxas had always wanted a daughter, and the little girl with the platinum hair had stolen his heart. If Tom Riddle had any knowledge of this Abraxas swore he would show him the silver knife, up close and personal.

Rebecca Yaxley was not a mother hen. She was a mother dragon. It took all of her willpower to control her anger at the muggles for what she was witnessing. Her magic sparked and crackled as if she were a prepubescent girl. If she were not a proper pureblood lady, she would be joining in the revel that was about to take place.

There was a total of sixteen children when a sweep of the house was complete. Emmeline and herself had split the group taking eight apiece. Rebecca and her elf had them all bathed and fed and tucked into beds. She would worry about finding parents after her husband contacted the muggle ministry. She had suspected that three of the girls were witches, possibly more. Their magic had yet to emerge.

For all of his shortcomings, Simon never lied to her. He had given her the full story, leaving out nothing. These children had been used, exploited for money. Tortured and abused for the amusement of monsters. Simon had told her about the roundup and Nott Manor. He told her their plans for the muggles. Rebecca Yaxley was no fool. She knew full well what her husband and his friends were capable of and what his proclivities leaned toward. As she washed little bodies and dressed and fed, snuggled, and read stories to the broken dolls, he had brought to her. Not a fiber of her body felt sorry for what was about to take place at Nott Manor.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

It was no longer retribution for the murder of Lord Black or the abduction of Bellatrix. These were not just witch hunters. That, they could understand to a point. Muggles were fearful of magic and the unknown. Their religious zealotry could even be understood. But to steal children, muggle children and do the things that they had done. The wizards could not understand.

Daemon had found the stacks of pictures and props. His hands shook with rage, and his stomach churned. The men in those photos those were the real monsters. The things he and his friends had done and would do again to adults, never children. This is what had enraged them so much about the witch hunters. That they chose to murder muggleborn witches, that had hardly shown any magical ability, to begin with. And muggle babies with no way of defending themselves. They were defenseless children, all of them. He could respect an attack on a full-grown witch or wizard, these pathetic sacks of shite were bullies and only chose the weak.

A stack of photos slipped, scattering to the floor. Daemon bent to scoop them up. Not wanting to look at the disturbing images, he averted his eyes, and doing so he glimpsed a single photograph that had drifted from the others.

The image caught his attention. He recognized two of the muggles in a picture with a small boy. "Conall, look who I found." He passed the photograph to his friend.  
"That is sick," Conall stabbed at the picture with a finger, "And that's coming from me! I know my sick shite...Hey, I know these two!"

"We pulled them out of that house on the east side." The demon flickered behind his eyes, and it wanted to play. He wrapped his arms around Conall and nipped at the back of his neck. "Let's pull them out first. See if they want to recreate this picture." Daemon growled, licking his throat he pushed his hardening cock into Conall's hip.  
Conall chuckled "Tease!"

Abraxas stood in the center of the entryway," I think I've seen all I need, shall we begin this evening anew? I believe we have guests at Nott Manor and Daemon has a case of the same very fine firewhiskey."

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

There comes the point in the night were the whiskey takes control of a man. He will either take a nap and sleep it off. Or it lights a fire under the demon that lives in his soul and the demon will not stop until that fire has burned itself out, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. And by the time the men of The Hunt returned to Nott Manor, a fiend-fire was unleashed. The demon that lived inside Daemon Nott could barely contain itself. It shimmered beneath his skin, his eyes flickered, nictitating between the demon and his true self.  
"Easy Daemon," Abraxas hovered his hand over the other man's shoulder, not sure if he should touch him. He had seen the creature fighting for control and wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same room when Daemon let it out. "Do you still have that hedge maze?" He asked, shrugging off the cloak. If he could get Daemon to respond, he could rein him back. A half halt to distract the demon.

"I'd like to start with a little chase through that maze, maybe, turn loose those hounds of Conall's." He passed Daemon the new bottle he had just cracked open. "Calm that that beast." He grinned.

"I think it's feeding it more than calming it, to tell the truth." Daemon took a long pull on the whiskey, threw his head back and howled. Passing the bottle back to Abraxas, the joviality was returning to the group,

Anatoly and Simon returned from the dungeon. Howling and laughing in return. Each was dragging a muggle. Anatoly had a woman by the hair. Thoroughly unfazed by her struggling. She was clutching at his hand and flopping about on the floor. Refusing to walk.

Anatoly looked down at her, "I'm going to try out the spell again, the one I did on Jillian. If she survives ...I'll let her go... would you like that little bird?"

The muggle woman's eyes lit up, "Please, please let me go ...I'm innocent ...I swear it...they made me do it...please, please let me go! I don't want to die ...please I don't want to die!"

"It's simple love, if you're innocent, truly innocent I'll know and if you're a fucking lying pedophile you'll die, and after my friend here fucks you, I'll feed you to the hounds!" he hissed in her ear.

A chorus rang out from Conall's hounds that came bounding out of the floo. The muggle woman screamed, her bladder letting loose, piss running down her legs, as she tried to pull out of Anatoly's grasp.

Conall appeared on their heels. "I see I'm just in time." Taking the bottle from Daemon. His hounds were milling at his feet. Conall had brought his six best hunting hounds for the festivities. He knelt down and stroked the ears of his lead dog. "You follow Brax tonight, okay? You be good boys and do what he says! Yes?" Answered by yips and barks and a multitude of dog kisses, "That's my good boys... Brax, have fun, my friend. They're ready to hunt!"

"First, I think I want to watch Anatoly's curse." Abraxas picked up a bottle of whiskey and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"I second that." Daemon conjured more chairs, arranging them in a half circle. And covering the silk rug with a transformed tarp.

Daemon settled himself next to Conall on a small couch. Leaning against his friend's chest, and running his hand up Conall's thigh. Conall wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Violence turned them both on. And Anatoly's curse was sure to provide the foreplay they craved. No one batted an eye when Daemon unbuttoned his friend's black riding breeches, releasing Conall's legendary cock. Conall stretched out his long legs, rocking his pelvis against Daemons hand.

Anatoly had an audience, something he enjoyed. Reinhard was the voyeur of the group and would have thoroughly enjoyed this show. He would be sure to repeat the performance for his friend.

He dragged the woman to center of the makeshift stage. Pulled her to her feet, and he grabbed her face cruelly in his hand, squeezing her jaw. He bent his head down and ran his tongue across her lips. And whispered the curse against her mouth while he pointed his wand at her heart. The ink black tendrils started in the eyes and crawled down her face and throat. They began to grow up through her fingertips, slithering up her arms. Her breathing came in rapid gasps. Red blood spewed from her lips and onto Anatoly's hand, rapidly turning to thick black ooze. Her naked body was becoming a net of black veins all traveling toward her heart, pulsing with its rhythm. "Well, looks like this one was a lying cunt." Anatoly smirked, "Want to fuck her while she dies Simon?"

"Why yes, I do believe I will partake this evening." Simon took the women from his friend, handing over the muggle man he had been dragging to Abraxas.

Blood was now flowing, and the tortured noises were falling from the lips of the cursed woman. Meant foreplay had begun for Daemon. He was stroking the length of Conall's cock, occasionally taking his eyes off of the show in the middle of the room to stick his tongue down Conall's throat.

The cursed woman crumbled to the ground gasping and moaning. Her arms and legs were convulsing. "Let's see if she can still suck a cock." Simon sat back in the big fluffy chair, dragging the women between his legs. Her black eyes widened, and she screamed, dark drool ran from her mouth. And Simon punched her repeatedly in the face until her front teeth were gone entirely. Smiling Simon shoved his cock into her bloody hole and took the bottle of whiskey Anatoly offered him. Watching the curse as it begins to take hold.  
Anatoly clinically watched from the arm of the chair. Simon had her grasped by the back of her hair moving her head. She had stopped fighting and had started to tremble. Gagging when he hit the back of her throat. Her mouth was slack and drooling, her eyes rolling back. His lap, damp with blood, he thrust harder into her broken mouth, almost coming undone when she screamed against his balls, her throat vibrating.

Daemon moaned as she screamed and, licked the bead of moisture from the tip of Conall's cock. He made eye contact with Abraxas, who had his own cock in his hand. "Join us Brax?"  
"Maybe, later." He blew a kiss in their direction. They had been trying to get him to join them for longer than he could remember. Tonight, he just might see what their game was all about. For now, he would opt to imperious the filthy muggle at his feet. Abraxas wasn't too particular when it came to getting his cock sucked. With one hand on the muggles head, the other was free to enjoy his drink.

Anatoly, not content to sit on the sidelines, joined Simon. Running his hands over the muggle woman's skin, feeling his curse running through her body. He could feel the vibration of his magic coursing through her. He dropped to his knees and thrust his fingers into her. "You need to feel this." He whispered to Simon. His fingers, coated in the viscous black that had invaded her body. It dripped from his fingers and crawled back up her leg.

Simon pulled her up by her hair once more, shaking her like a dog with a toy. Standing up from the chair, dragging her to the tarp, and throwing her onto her stomach, he spread her legs, lifted her hips, thrusting his cock into her from behind. The violent seizures began, and Simon pushed her face hard into the tarp while she bucked wildly beneath him. Anatoly grabbed ahold of her arms, pressing his foot into the middle of her shoulders he wrenched her arms above her head forcing her down into the tarp. Convulsions wracked her body, as Simon pounded into her. She shuddered violently one last time with a gush of black slime from every orifice. She was dying, her breath now coming in harsh gasps, gurgling half mewling and whimpering. Her pupils fixed and dilated the pathetic noises ceased, and her mouth quietly opened and closed. Simon could feel her heartbeat slowing down. This was his favorite, this moment. When the tightness in her cunt quivered and relaxed, and he could feel her heart, fading. Simon thrust into her to the rhythm of her dying pulse.  
Anatoly dropped her arms. They had dislocated in the throes of the seizure and flopped at awkward angles when they landed. Anatoly stepped away from the body, grabbed hold of the muggle sucking on Abraxas's cock, and sent the curse into the man's heart. "Here's another to play with Simon." He shoved the muggle onto the tarp. The body was starting to convulse, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Anatoly walks back out into the foyer, leaving his friend balls deep in the cooling corpse of the first kill of the night.

Abraxas chuckled and tucked himself back into his trousers. "Guessing I'm finished then!" He stood up and ruffled Simons hair as he passed him and set a bottle of the firewhiskey next to the woman's head. Daemon and Conall, patted his ass as they whooped and laughed, following their friends into the next room. They understood Simon; he liked to play with the body of his kill. They each had their own thing. And they would leave him to his.

Daemon and Conall liked to play together. It wasn't just the sex but the bloodlust they incited in one another. They had found the two men they had in mind. The two from the photograph with the small boy between them. They pulled the two men from the holding cell and down the long stone passageway. Down to the demon's lair. Conall hoisted an unconscious muggle onto a white bed. The room was done in white because Daemon liked the contrast.

Conall placed a ball gag in his mouth and preceded to tie his arms and legs intricately. When he had finished, Conall dropped his cloak and undressed. His cock was already hard and jutting outward. He brought his hand down and stroking himself smiling at Daemon he walked over to the bed, lying back with his hands now behind his head. "Bring that fucking cunt over here and make him suck my cock!"

Daemon removed his robes and undressed quickly. He grabbed the bound muggle and tossed him on the bed next to his buddy. Daemon crawled from the foot of the bed; his hands traveled up the thighs of the son of The Great Horned God. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up the length of Conall's cock, licking at the precum that had gathered at the tip, sucking at the engorged head. His hands moved over the chiseled muscle of his abdomen licking and nipping until he reached the perfect lips. Conall sucked at the Demons tongue and stroked Daemon until he moaned in his mouth. "I need to fuck you!" he licked and kissed down the side of Conall's neck sliding off to the side and slipping in behind him. Pressing his cock into the crack of Conall's perfect ass. Conall arched his back and pushed back against the demon's cock. Daemon bit the side of his neck, drawing blood. "We're rude to our guests, and we need lube," Daemon said circling his finger against the tight hole.

Conall rolled back over wrapping his arm around Daemon, kissing his forehead. "Let's get wet!" Conall retrieved his wand from the bedside table and woke the two muggles. Daemon grabbed the muggle without the gag and punched him in the mouth until he spit out his teeth.

"You know, Daemon you could just vanish their teeth!" Conall joked.

"I like the blood; I thought you did too?"

"I do like the blood; it's my favorite lubrication. Are you going to make this cunt suck my cock now?"

"First, I need to show him something; I want them to know why this is happening." Daemon turned to his side table and pulled the photograph from the drawer. The one with the little boy, being brutalized by two grown men.

Holding the muggle by the hair he shoved the picture in the mans face,"You see this," he growled close to his ear, "I ... have ...a little boy, my friend here with the giant cock ... he has a little boy... we're going to show you what we do to stinking cunts that do this to children!"

Shoving the picture in the man's face Daemon bit down and tore the ear from the muggles head. The man opened his mouth to scream only to find his head being shoved down onto Conall's cock. Conall moaned with pleasure, warm blood pulsating against his swollen member.

Roaring with laughter, Conall pushed deep into the man's throat cutting off his airway. Bound with his ass in the air and an enormous cock stuck in his throat. Blood was pouring from the side of his head.

Conall patted the man's cheek,"Breathe through your nose mate... or you're going to choke to death before we get started." He patted the man's face again.

Daemon knelt behind the choking muggle Stroking him until he was hard with a cruel smile and a flash of silver, a flaccid penis lay in his hand. Daemon was quick with a blade and the second slice removed the shriveled testicles. Bright red spraying Conall in the face. The man began to thrash against the restraints. Daemon filled his hand with spurting blood and coating his arm to the elbow he rammed it into the man's rectum.

Conall held the muggles head tight in his grip, cutting off his airway while Daemon fisted him from behind. Blood was pooling on Conall's abdomen, and Daemon could feel the demon squirming to get out. He locked eyes with Conall, and his friend growled at him. " Let him out Daemon ...let him out!"

Daemon growled low and menacing; he felt his teeth sharpen and his nails lengthen. He pounded his fist into the man even harder.

The picture with the little boy was lying on the bed, in front of the man's face. A face that was now turning blue from Conall. Daemon bit down on the back of the muggles shoulder, tearing flesh, sinking his teeth straight to the bone. He roared into the man's good ear, spraying blood and spittle. Slamming his arm as far up into the man as he could, Daemon sank the demon's claws in and grabbed hold, pulling.

Conall let go, shooting cum hard in the muggles throat. As he felt the hot intestine slither down his legs. Conall pushed the eviscerated body aside and reached for Daemon. They were both now slick with blood. Conall's hands snaked their way into Daemons hair, pulling him down and claiming his mouth. "You are going to fuck me now?" he muttered against his lips. Taking the lower one between his teeth and biting down. Conall ran his tongue across the bleeding mouth and sucked at the blood.

Lifting one leg, he hooked it around Daemons hip and pulled him closer. Daemons face hovering just inches above his, hair dripping with gore. Daemon bared his teeth, and his demon purred while Conall pushed against him, muttering a lubricating charm mixing nicely with the muggles blood his cock slipped into Conall's tight opening. The beast growled and gnashed its teeth at Conall's throat. The Demigod laughed and held the demon by the neck with one hand and worked his cock with the other.

The remaining gagged muggle had regained consciousness and had managed to wiggle beneath the blood-soaked mattress. The bed stopped moving, and the growls ceased, he knew his time was up.

Curses required testing and Anatoly was a Master at creating new curses. Carefully selecting his subjects. He wanted a variety of ages, size, and weight, but found himself limited on females he chose only males for this first study. Anatoly had decided to perfect the Curse he named 'The Scale of Anubis.' Taking notes as he went. He would question his subjects using a combination of the imperious and a low dose veritieserum. Not all the specimens would die tonight, but the ones that lived would wish they had.

Abraxas turned six muggles loose in the maze. Not one would escape. He held the silver blade balanced lightly in the palm of his hand. Running his tongue over his lips and taking a deep breath. He cast the hounds. He would breeze through the hedges, a phantom in the moonlight. Letting the hounds pursue their quarry, ensuing terror, the terror he lapped up in their wake.

The group split, and Abraxas moved in, having spotted his first kill, the muggle leaned against a stone fountain. Breathing hard, attempting to catch his breath. He would never see the black smoke coalescing behind him. Abraxas appeared pressing the blade against his throat. "Shhh...Shush now...You like buggering little boys ...I know you do...Shhhhh, don't bother denying anything ...I've seen the evidence." He whispered into his ear. The muggle froze in fear. Abraxas pressed the point of the knife slowly into the base of the man's neck, just at the hollow, severing the artery. Easing the dying man to the ground, Abraxas knelt next to him. Pulling his stiff cock from his trousers, he thrust into the pulsing spray of the wound, letting the blood lubricate his length. Before the muggle would breathe his last, Abraxas peeled the skin from his skull.

This is how he would hunt the remainder of the night. Black robes swirling, his jutting cock slick with blood and the face of the muggle his mask. He never used his wand; the wand was for business. The knife was personal. The hounds continued their reign of terror. Driving the muggles, causing them to panic and split. Or bunching them together.

Conall had chosen them for this reason. They were hounds, used for hunting herd animals. And Abraxas picked them off one by one.

On the other side of the Manor Jillian slept soundly, stirring only once at the sound of baying hounds.

Finished, with the bloody path in the maze, Abraxas made his way back to the dungeons. Bloodlust satiated, he wanted to fuck something and not in a nice way. In a Conall and Daemon sort of way. He looked at the door that led to Daemons lair and thought otherwise.

Perusing the captives, he recognized the woman from the den of pedophiles. He had peeked into the minds of a few of the older children and had seen her brand of torture. She was a sick bitch. She would be perfect. Pulling her from the cell, he carried her unconscious into his room. He lay her on a small hard bed; he did not tie her up, he didn't need too. Trapped with nothing to use as a weapon. He wanted her to run from him, to make feeble attempts to fight him off. He wanted her to feel the terror and helplessness that she had made the children feel.

Shrugging off the robes he removed all of his clothing, leaving the crusted mask of her dead comrade in place. Abraxas pointed his wand at her and revived her. She didn't move, playing dead. He crawled onto the mattress, on his knees hovering over her. Dragging his balls on her forehead and taping his hard-bloody cock on her face, until she opened her eyes. Scrambling from the bed, she let out a terrified scream; Abraxas grabbed her by the ankle grinning when he felt it snap as she hit the floor.

She backed herself into the farthest corner, her ankle dislocated and unnaturally angled. Abraxas was still kneeling in the middle of the mattress, stroking himself. He slowly moved off the bed, never speaking. Never breaking the eye contact, he had with her.

Running his hand methodically up and down the length of his cock, precum mixing with dried blood. She continued to scream as he stalked closer. Darting under the bed now, Abraxas chuckled. She was cowering under the headboard when he squatted down and reached under the bed. She grabbed hold of his arm and bit down. He pulled her out from under her hideaway.

Abraxas removed the mask. "Oh...ho, ho... I have a bad kitty that likes to bite... That's alright little kitty; I like to bite too!" His face still painted in gore.

Abraxas pinned her to the floor; her legs wrenched up to her shoulders, he used a sticking charm to bind her arms to her sides. She bucked wildly, as Abraxas lowered his face, he licked the length of her slit, sucking her clit into his mouth. Abraxas, worked her pussy, with his fingers at first. Then viciously, shoving his entire hand inside her, pumping her with his fist. He took her clit in his teeth and bit down tearing away, blood gushing into his mouth. Her screams were deafening. Abraxas lifted his head and spat the chunk of tissue in her face. "Fucking cunt!" He flipped her over, face down on the stones. Her head bounced with a loud crack. Splitting her cheek, He raised her ass in the air and rammed his cock into her blood-soaked cunt. The warm blood washed over his balls while pumped in and out of the wailing woman. Abraxas grabbed her hair and pulled her back into his lap, viciously biting her neck and shoulders. Tearing the flesh as he went. She wailed, and gagged, vomiting at the torture. Throwing her down in disgust he flipped her over to begin his assault on her breasts, her screams turned to pathetic whimpering, deadened by what was happening.

Abraxas laughed out loud, roared in her face and preceded to drag her to the bed. Throwing her face down, he spread her ass cheeks apart. Using her blood, he pushed two fingers into her ass, working her tight hole. Then three, twisting and tearing her opening, he rammed his cock into her. She was screeching now, just like he wanted. Thrashing and wailing, fighting. He would fuck her until she was dead.

The sun was rising when Abraxas left her bite covered body exsanguinated on the cold stone floor. His room upstairs beckoned with a promise of a hot shower. Needing desperately to wash the filth of last night's festivities off, before going home to Emmeline. She would be waiting for him. A hot cup of tea and his daily edition of the Quibbler. Maybe, he could entice her to join him for a nap. Then remembering, he needed to check up on the eight children, now in his care.

Conall and Daemon shut the door to the once white room. Bodies piled in the corner. They walked down the dimly lit hallway. Daemon reached out and took hold of Conall's hand. "Stay with me?" His voice was soft, unsure, almost a whisper.

Normally, Conall never stayed. He stopped and turned to look at his friend. Daemon stood before him, not the demon. There was no bloodlust in his eyes. Just a broken man, who needed his friend. Conall laced his fingers in Daemons hair and gently licking his bruised lips, he whispered against his mouth. "Shower first, then you're feeding me breakfast."

Jillian found her dark angels that morning. Wrapped in each other's arms. Their tangled limbs in the center of Daemons vast four-poster bed. Without reason, she pulled her gown over her head and crawled between them.


	10. House of the Rising Sun

Chapter Ten

A/N; I want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites and for the reviews. I love every one of them. This is not a dark chapter, it's the smutty fluffy chapter I promised. I am also letting you in on Simon Yaxley's little secret. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money.

The song whispering in my ear is "House of the Rising Sun" the version done by The White Buffalo for Sons of Anarchy

House of the Rising Sun

The sun rose on Nott Manor. Bringing every stain into the light. Strangely enough Simon thought, it made him uncomfortable. He preferred his sins ensconced in darkness. Sure, elves would clean everything up soon enough and no one visiting would ever be the wiser.

Simon Yaxley pulled on his heavy cloak. London was sure to be cold. The Ministry of Magic, bustled with government workers. Simon was right, London was cold and wet. No amount of shield charms and warming spells could keep a wizard or witch dry in this storm. He was soaked to the bone, standing in the queue. Just like any other employee. Jostled about in the crowd, he still smiled. Said his good mornings. Sipped at his black coffee. His coworkers, thought him friendly and polite. Never standing out. Always perfectly camouflaged.

Simon was an Unspeakable. An Unspeakable, of the highest security clearance. There existed two people, that knew what Simons mission was and would evolve into. His direct supervisor and the Minister himself. Everyone else thought Simon worked as just a liaison to the Muggle Ministry and Law Enforcement. Including his wife.

Today was going to be a very long day. He had a lot of work ahead of him. He should have eaten at Daemons. His stomach rumbled, and he took a pastry from the box sitting on a coworker's desk. Not a normal action for Simon as he never ate anything offered by a stranger. His head still swam with the firewhiskey and bloodlust. He had fucked both cursed muggles. And then went and choose a few more. A hangover potion never worked with this sort of inebriation. It worked on the whiskey of course but not the violence. A binge on blood could put a man down for a day or two. He would have to admit, things may have gotten a bit brutal last night.

When the sun tinted the sky, he put on his trousers, dusted off his cloak and managed a quick 'Tergeo'. It wasn't the best cleanup but it would do. There were people he needed to meet with today. So far, the best part of his morning was when a house elf, had handed him the hot black coffee. Second best was finding the fresh pack of fags, in the pocket of his cloak.

The pastry helped. The sugar toned down the taste of blood. That the toothpaste somehow didn't get. What he really needed was in a cabinet in his office. Just a splash in his coffee. To take the edge off.

His tiny office sat next to the Aurors Department. Out in the open, it's simple door with his name on a plaque.

Simon Yaxley

Muggle Ministry and Law Enforcement Liaison

Simon tapped the door with his wand, feeling the lock slip back into the handle. His desk was stacked high with the usual array of folders, used quills and ink pots. The walls were that of a typical family man, with photos of Rebecca and his son. Nothing out of place, he shut the door behind him and warded it heavily. Simon walked over to his floo, and tapped the bottom brick with his boot. The passage way beneath his desk opened up. Simon walked down the steps into his real office. Coming to the bottom of the staircase. He had to unravel the numerous wards in place. The magic hummed against his skin. He already had company.

His supervisor, the Irishman Johnathon David O'Leary. J.D. was sprawled across the davenport, one leg draped over the arm. Dress cloak hanging, the sleeves of his well-tailored shirt rolled up. It was bad, his tie was loosened. What J.D. lacked in size, he surely made up for in ferocious tenacity. He cocked one eyebrow at Simon. "You fucking stink like blood and cum... Had a good night, did ya?"

"The fact that I stink like blood and cum should tell you,...I had a great fucking night!" Simon shrugged off his heavy cloak. Set his coffee down and pulled the bottle of Ogdens from the desk drawer. Splashing a nip in the mug he offered his boss the same. J.D. took a double splash. Lighting a fag, he handed another to J.D.

Simon let out an exasperated sigh and flopped into his chair. "We have to call the team in on this J. And I either let my mates in on this or we need to get rid of them. And I'm afraid the latter is not an option. Not five top members of the Sacred Twenty -eight...You know that!... It can't happen...just because I approved Black, that was different and you know it!... They don't trust Riddle now, and Malfoy will put him down like a rabid hound. If they know, if you let me tell them. Then we keep Riddle in the dark. Let him think we're following him. I need back-up on this." Simon flicked at the ashes on the end of his smoke. And took another long drink. "J. we found a house full of kids and a pornography ring. It's not just witch hunters we're dealing with. "I gotta call Ollis, and get Interpol involved."

"Was Riddle there last night?"

"No, Abraxas doesn't trust him. Had him stay with Lestrange and Lady Black. On the pretense, he could protect the children... Fucking cunt! If you stroke that fucking ego of his you can get him to do anything! ...And speaking of Lord Black, who took him out? SAS?...MI6 perhaps? ...It was a fucking nice shot, bloody fucking brutal but a really nice shot!"

J.D. took a long drag and blew the smoke back out his nostrils. "I'll have everyone in the briefing room in an hour. Get your contact from MACUSA here, and Ollis ... now!" He knocked back his coffee. "And Simon, do I have witnesses to worry about?" He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"None, well none that can talk, Dolohov's perfecting a new curse." Simon said with a wicked grin.

His supervisor sighed and grinned as well, "Fucking Dolohov, I love that sick bastard, now get your arse cleaned up! I'll fill you in at the meeting." J.D. flicked his wand at the far wall, and ducked into the passageway that appeared.

James Ollis was the liaison to the Ministry of Magic and Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Simons partner. So, it was no surprise when Simon stepped through his fireplace.

"Good morning Simon!" He said over his morning tea. "Good God man, you smell like a whorehouse!" James scrunched up his face. "Have a good night did ya?"

"Of course, I had a good night mate ... I smell like a whorehouse, don't I?" Simon grinned and sat on the edge of his desk, playing with the stapler. "Do you have coffee? I could really use coffee right about now... What the bloody hell does this do anyway?"

"Cream and sugar?"

"Whiskey."

"I don't have whiskey. And put that down you'll hurt yourself!" taking the stapler from Simon.

"Good thing I do." Simon pulled his silver flask from the inside of his cloak pocket. "Cause you're going to need it. After what I 'm about to tell you mate." Simon hopped down from the desk, flopping down in the overstuffed chair. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, listening to James call the secretary. His head was pounding and the memory of the first cursed muggle made his cock twitch.

James pushed the intercom button, "Millie, bring a large pot of coffee, and two mugs. Would you please? Just black."

"Millie has a delicious arse." Simon remarked, hearing her come into the room.

Millie was familiar with Mister Yaxley. She also valued her job and never asked questions. She gave a nodding glance at Simon. "Thank you Mr. Yaxley." She said setting the tray down on her bosses' desk. Simone opened one eye admiring the view as Millie walked out.

James sat in the chair facing Simon, handing him a mug, and taking the offered flask in return. "So what news do you bring that requires Kentucky's finest bourbon at this early hour?"

Simon spent the next twenty minutes filling in James. Leaving out only the details of the revel. There were some things James just didn't need to know about. James had been the one to approach him with the information regarding the witch hunters. Muggle authorities had been following leads on missing children. And, finding that Riddle was imbedded with them was just a bonus. Now a pornography ring, and more missing children. This time muggle children. "Now we need to be at a very important meeting in a half hour." Simon stood up and downed the dregs of his coffee which was more whiskey at this point than coffee.

James took a deep breath and went to the closet. Reaching far into the back he pulled out the full length black robes and matching cloak. Wearing them no longer felt strange it was the floo travel that still made him queasy. He almost lost his breakfast as he staggered into Simons office.

"Sit and relax a bit, I need a shower." Simon eyed his muggle partner. "You look like you need tea...Pix! Pix!"

Simons personal elf appeared, pink tea cozy on her head. "Yes, Master Simon. What's can I dos for you?"

"Tea, just for now and could you bring me my dark grey suit."

The little elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Just need to get rid of the evidence of last night's debauchery." He grinned at James, and shut the door to the loo.

Simon turned the water to the hottest setting he could stand. Pealing the clothes off. Some of black fluid from the curse had dried to his skin. Thankfully it didn't adversely affect him in the same way. It did however cling to him. Sentient in a way, waiting for a word from its master. To slither into his heart. It's power had dwindled with time and the hot water now washed it down the drain. He was still sticky from the sex, fluids and blood stuck in every crevice. He wanted this day to be over with. He wanted Rebecca, wanted to see his son. He needed to figure out what to do with sixteen children. He needed to tell his best mates what was going on and hoped it wouldn't get him killed. Messages had already been sent. He would tell Abraxas and Anatoly first. As J.D. had wanted them recruited. MACUSA would have arrived by now as well. Simon leaned his forehead against the cool tile and let the charmed sponges scrub away at the dried muck.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

His heart pounded beneath the rose tattoo. Her name was Hermione. He whispered it over and over, Hermione. His flesh still tender beneath the ink. Antonin could feel her lips, and taste her skin. She had whispered his name and done things to his body, he was not ready for. It wasn't fair, that he should feel what he was feeling toward a woman that hadn't been born yet. He was an eleven-year-old. Where had all the tattoos come from? Would he go mad before this dream became a reality? Carnal knowledge should not be something he was familiar with, and it was. He was terrified to close his eyes, not that she would be there waiting, but that she would not be. He wanted his mother, and needed to speak to his father.

Problem being, his father was not home yet. He had gone to his Uncle Daemons. More than likely would not be coming home till the early hours before the sun rose. Feeling restless, Antonin threw back the blankets. Finding his favorite robe, he made his way to the library.

Poppy was Antonin's personal nanny elf. She was waiting, a fire roaring and hot coco. "Young Masters Antonin should be sleeping. It's being two in the morning! "She scolded.

"Sorry, Poppy. I couldn't sleep. But the coco will help and a good book." Antonin kissed the top of her little head. He picked up the coco and found his favorite book. 'Hogwarts A History' always relaxed him. He curled up on the sofa next to the fire and lost himself in the history of the founders.

He woke to the feel of finger tips running through his hair. "Mal'chik-zaichik, what are you doing down here?"

His father was home, and he had not dreamed of her. "I was having strange dreams, and decided to read till you came home." He yawned.

Anatoly sat next to his son and wrapped his arms around him. "Tell me, of these...dreams."

"It was nothing really, it's just ... you weren't home." Antonin's voice was small and vulnerable. As much as he wanted to talk to his father. He wasn't quite ready to tell him of the ritual. Or of the woman that haunted him.

"Ahh, well. If it was nothing. How about I read to you ... in your own bed?"

"Or you could read to me here?" He did not want to go back to his room.

"And now, what should we read?" Anatoly knew his son well. With the wave of his wand he enlarged the sofa and 'accioed' blankets from the master bedroom. "No 'Hogwarts A History' I think I've read that to you a thousand times... How about a new book, one that I just purchased?"

Antonin's face brightened. "A new charms book?"

"Sort of." Anatoly flicked his wand at the desk and a small red book landed in his hand. It's gold lettering sparkled in the firelight. 'Curses to Live by and Charms to Remember' By Mauvine Bizzletwitt.

Antonin closed his eyes, his father's voice reading theory on ancient charms of Mongolia. Combined with the crackling of the fire, lulled him into a deep sleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fingers were stroking his hair once more. His first thought was his father was going to move him to his own bed. When her soft lips touched his, he smiled against her mouth. She had returned. She was leaning over him, placing soft kisses along his jaw. Nuzzling his neck before climbing into his lap and running her fingers through his dark curls. "What are you doing down here, my love?" Antonin tightened his arms around his little witch. "Couldn't sleep... reading."

Antonin opened his eyes, she was in a see through pale blue gown. He was transfixed on her erect nipples. Yes, he had seen them before, but he was eleven and they were in front of him. He had the uncontrollable urge to put them in his mouth. Blinking rapidly, he looked over at the tattered little red book laying across the arm of the chair. Its gold lettering had faded. Hermione picked it up and raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen this book before 'Curses to Live by and Charms to Remember' By Mauvine Bizzletwitt... Where did it come from?"

It may have sounded like a silly statement; their library was enormous. And Hermione knew every book as did he and where it lived. Antonin sighed and settled her deeper against his chest. "It was my fathers, it may have been in his desk... what time is it anyway?"

"Nearly two thirty in the morning, I was caught up at the Ministry with Xander." Hermione traced the runes tattooed on his chest. Markings he didn't recognize. He needed to remember them for later, especially the skull and the snake on his left forearm. Her fingers reached the one he did know. Moving across the rose and the ribbon with her name. Her fingers continued to follow the thorn covered vines down his left arm. They appeared to have tangled in that vicious skull and snake. Her delicate fingers brushed across them and entwined with his. She lifted her head and whispered against his lips. "One day, when we're old you'll tell me about all of these?"

"One day, when we are old. I will tell you everything." He whispered back. His cock hardened and the man's body he was currently in knew exactly what it wanted. The little boy in his brain began to panic. He wanted to ask what the year was. Wanted to ask her how long they had been together. And most of all wanted to tell her that he was actually eleven. But the body betrayed him. He pulled her astride his lap. Suddenly very aware he had only been wearing a pair of boxers, his arousal now peeking through. He hiked up her gown around her hips, and over her head. At last he could put one those exquisite nipples in his mouth. Antonin moaned as his fingers slipped her panties to the side. She was slick with desire and Antonin nudged the head of his weeping cock against her opening. There would be time enough for questions. The primal side of Antonin's brain just wanted to be buried, balls deep in her wet pussy.

He took Hermione's hair in one hand cupping the back of her head. Her hip in the other. She lowered her mouth to his, her tongue tracing his lower lip. Letting the head of his cock slip inside of her, before raising up. She rubbed her clit along the shaft, coating him in her slickness. Antonin growled and thrust his hips upward. Her panties slipping back into place. She giggled and nipped at his ear lobe. Antonin hooked a finger in the lace tearing them off. This time she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his legs and lay her down on the ottoman he had been stretched out on. Ducking out of her grasp, Antonin hooked her ankles over his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs, his tongue lapping at the wetness, sucking at her clit. This time she moaned, and curled her fingers in his hair pushing her wet mound against his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right but from the delicious noises she was making, he must be. Antonin had heard his father and the other men talking about doing this. It didn't make any sense at the time, why a man would put his face between a woman's legs. But ever the student, he had listened. And with each swirl of his tongue, and each time he suckled her tender nub. His understanding grew. Her legs trembled, she moaned his name, pulled at his hair and ground her wet core into his lips. Antonin pushed two fingers inside of her and felt the muscle contract around them. She was breathless and beautiful, begging him not to stop.

On his knees, he would gladly worship his goddess with his tongue. He gently kissed her thighs and travelled upward. Her hands still tangled in his hair she brought her mouth to his and drew him in. Wrapping her legs around his waist and slowly kissing along his jaw. She whispered into his ear. "Fuck me Antonin."

His hands travelled to her hips, and he positioned himself above her. The head of his cock brushing against her, she moaned and rolled her hips. He slid his cock up her damp slit, teasing her at the opening. Hermione growled with frustration and bucked her hips. "Please Antonin."

"What is it my little dove?" He grinned at her. Driving her mad. "Tell me again what you want me to do." He pushed the tip of his cock against her throbbing clit.

"Fuck me, fuck me Antonin, please." she begged.

Antonin growled into her throat and thrust deep inside her. He was going to have to think of something else or this was going to be over quickly. Ancient Mongolian charms, that might just do it. Then she whimpered and rolled her hips. Her nails ran down his back and grasped his arse. And he forgot Ancient Mongolian charms.

The aftermath left them in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms. Antonin watched her as she slept, running his fingers through her hair. His overly analytical and skeptical mind began to wonder if she were real. Or did the Goddess create this illusion to manipulate him? He would be twenty-five years her senior. Could she really feel this way about him? When he would finally speak to her. Not just in the dreams but when his mind and body were the same. Would she really want him? He would always protect her, he swore to it. Made an actual blood oath to the fact. But would it mean anything to her? Were these dreams the reality to come, as the Goddess said they were? He would need to speak to his father and to Hermione. He wished his mother were still alive. For now, he would fall asleep in her arms. Waking once more alone and eleven.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Malfoy Manor was buzzing with activity that morning. Rebecca had reunited the children. Gathered in the dining room over breakfast, the older women observed them. The sun was streaming through the windows. It was a much different atmosphere than last night. The children were still emaciated but clean. They still wore a haunted look in their hollow eyes but there were giggles and smiles now.

Emmeline leaned over quietly "The three girls, gathered at the end of the table. Two boys in the center on the left. Do you detect anymore?"

"My assumption is the same. That makes for eleven muggles. I'll owl Simon and inform him of our findings. This should make it easier to place them. The magical children of course will be staying with us."

"Abraxas was quite taken with the platinum haired little girl, Ruby is her name. I believe she has a twin brother, magical as well. He seems to be chatting with Lucius...they may as well be mine. They could pass as Malfoys. Would you oppose to the other three?"

"Not in the least, you know I would keep them all. And Simon would indulge me." Rebecca smiled at the thought of her husband. Simon adored her, and was a wonderful father. "Reinhard just took in that poor little girl they found a week ago. And with the two boys as it is. I don't see him wanting to take on anymore. "

"That leaves; Daemon, Conall and Anatoly." Emmeline grimaced. "Honestly." She started giggling. "Can you imagine, I mean... yes, they did an excellent job with their sons. Conall has raised Walden from the time he was a toddler...I just don't see them raising daughters. Especially Daemon!"

"Mum, Mum...Mum... Mummy ...Mother!" Lucius was tugging at her arm. "Mum!"

"Yes! Lucius, yes, I hear you! What my little Prince? Emmeline turned to her friend. "This is why he needs siblings!...Go on Lucius."

"Mum, this is Sylas," Lucius tugged the little boy from behind his back. Platinum blond with pale blue eyes. He could just as well have been her son, he lacked only the air of an aristocrat. But that would come later.

"Hello Sylas, it's lovely to meet you." Emmeline smiled warmly at the little boy.

"Thank you, Madame, for everything. This place is amazing!" His eyes wide with wonder.

"Sylas" Lucius prodded. "Show my Mum your trick."

He narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Really?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes really."

Sylas picked up a piece of toast. Closed his eyes and waved his hand past it. Making two pieces of toast. "It's how we lived on so little food, I taught myself. My sister can do it too."

An enormous smile spread over Emmeline's face. "Oh, child. That's brilliant! How old are you?"

"Six, Ma'am. Ruby and I are twins."

"Well Sylas, that is a wonderful trick," Emmeline spread fresh strawberry jam on both pieces of toast and handed each boy a slice. "Now how about you and Lucius finish your breakfast. Then he can show you around the Manor?"

"Yes Ma'am." `Sylas grinned with a mouth full of toast, and trotted off after Lucius.

"Do we 'Obliviate' them Emmy? Or let them carry the scars?" Rebecca remarked sipping her tea.

"The muggle children will have to be, of course." Emmeline slid her chair back and scooped up the toddler at her feet. A little girl no more than three. "Hello poppet," kissing her cheeks. "Let's have some toast, shall we?"

Abraxas stood in the doorway to the dining room. Freshly showered and starving. "Did anyone save me some breakfast?" He smiled when they all turned to look at him. "Good morning love." He crossed the room and scooped the little girl from Emmeline's lap, kissing his wife. "Did you save me a bite?" he asked the toddler. She promptly stuck the half eaten toast in his mouth. "Yummy, I love strawberries, do you like strawberries?" The little girl smiled but didn't speak. Abraxas sat next to his wife, sticky toddler in his lap. He surveyed the crowded dining room. Spotting the platinum hair of the pixie whom had stolen his heart.

Emmeline had followed his gaze. "Her name is Ruby, she has a twin brother Sylas. They are six and muggleborn. Sylas has a trick he showed me, just before you arrived. Lucius is showing the boy around the Manor."

"I thought I sensed a hint of magic in the girl. They of course need to stay in our world. They can't be returned to their muggle parents."

Rebecca watched silently over her tea cup as the couple danced around the subject of keeping the siblings. A tiny smile on her lips.

"You know, I was thinking this morning." Emmeline batted her eyes and gave her husband her best come-hither look. The look that got her whatever she wanted. "That both Sylas and Ruby could pass easily as Malfoys and I'm sure for a small donation. We could obtain the correct paperwork to alter any necessary documents."

Abraxas leaned over and kissed his wife. "I thought I was going to have to talk you into it." He set down the squirming child and reached for his tea. "Any sausages left?" A full breakfast appeared in front of him, and Abraxas dug in. He looked up at his wife and winked. "And think of it this way Emmy. If I do get one of them killed, we have a spare now."

"Abraxas Malfoy you are horrible, and to think I was going to suggest a nap this afternoon!"

"Oh, my love. There will be a nap... a long one ... as soon as I'm done eating!" He waggled his eyebrows at her. And winked at Rebecca. "I'm sure there's a nap in your future as well, Lady Yaxley, if not you are always welcome to join in."

Emmeline did her best to keep a dignified look on her face. She stood and straightened her robes. Turned to her husband, he opened his mouth to speak and she stopped him. She held her palm outward toward his face, suppressing her laughter." I have no words for you Abraxas Malfoy. Maybe Becca and I will just take a nap without you!" She waggled her eyebrows at him and Rebecca winked. Emmeline hooked her arm through Rebecca's they blew him a kiss and walked out to the garden. Leaving him to finish his breakfast with a rowdy pack of children. "Can I watch?" He called after them.

The brown Ministry owl swooped through the window. To the delight of the children still at the table.

Abraxas took the scroll and fed the bird a bit of toast before it took off. So much for the nap he had planned. The scroll burst into flames after it was read, once again to the delight of the children. He went to the French doors to the garden, motioning for his wife. "I'm sorry love, Simon called a meeting at the Ministry in no less than an hour." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Can I postpone our nap for a few hours?"

"You know you can, I'll see you tonight. I love you." She kissed him softly on the lips letting her tongue drift across the seam, his lips parted and their kiss deepened. Abraxas had her pinned against the glass door with one hand starting to cup a breast.

"EEWWW! Really! Right here ... in front of everyone!" Lucius was standing next to them, a look of abject horror on his face.

Abraxas chuckled. "It's my house and if I wish to snog your Mother on the front lawn I will. Besides I believe I was subjected to you and your little girl friend the other day."

"Which little girlfriend, Lucius what is your Father talking about?" Emmeline was once again straightening her robes.

"Bella, and I wouldn't quite call her my girlfriend, I mean, I like her. She's the one that said we were betrothed not me and besides we weren't snogging. It was a hug and maybe a small peck. But not a full-on snogging. Like what was going on here."

Abraxas leaned into his wife and nibbled on her neck. "I love you, you get to deal with the oldest son and I will see you this evening."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Anatoly had just finished eating and was sitting out on the terrace. His son was hiding something. He knew his son missed his mother. Lydia had been murdered two years ago. The hole she left could never be filled. And he understood Daemons rage. For him though, no amount of blood would bring her back. Antonin would tell him, when he was ready. He wouldn't push the boy. He just hoped it wasn't a girl just yet. He was still too young for girls. When the owl landed on the railing. He gave the bird a bite of his scone and read the note from Simon. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Ghosts; Gods, and Demons

Field Master   
Chapter Eleven   
Ghosts; Gods, and Demons  
A/N; I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I’ve been getting my butt kicked at work and I had that vicious plot bunny I had to write. This is a mild chapter compared to what I usually write but bear with me. It’s important fluff. This chapter was inspired by a song written by Patty Griffin called ‘Mary’ it’s a song about all women, all mothers. It’s a beautiful song I hope you listen to it. Especially at the end of this chapter.   
Disclaimer; I own nothing and make no money.  
‘Mary’ by Patty Griffen  
‘Mary you’re covered roses  
You’re covered in ashes  
You’re covered in rain  
Covered in babies, covered in slashes  
Covered in wilderness. Covered in stain.............

They were up to something. Tom could feel it. He had stretched out in an overstuffed high- backed chair, near the window. Sipping at his morning tea. He had been contemplating the mild altercation he had had with Abraxas, in the cabin. When Daemon had stepped through the floo. 

The boys had been called back to their respective estates. Leaving Bella and her little sister, the two Lestrange boys and the mudblood. They had been polite and respectful while collecting their charges. Just different.

Antonin, Alexander, and Lucius had been called back last night. Daemon was there to collect Theodor and Walden that morning. He had still smelled of blood, sex and whiskey. His hair was still damp from the shower, lips still kiss swollen and the blush of new bruising blooming around his neck. It would appear as if it had been quite the party. “Did I miss a good party?” he asked as Daemon made for the floo. 

Daemon shoved both boys through the fireplace and turned to face Tom. “No, not at all mate.” Daemon smiled his little boy smile, of pure innocence, “Was just an impromptu get together..... a toast to Lord Black.” Daemons soft brown eyes glittered with mischief, when they made direct eye contact. He felt Tom give a tentative poke and let the other man slip into his mind. Daemon could play this game. He placed images of Conall and himself drinking. Showing him Abraxas and Simon and Anatoly all seated around the study. Their drinks casually in hand. A properly somber occasion. Then for shock value he added flashes of him in the shower on his knees sucking Conall’s cock. That one sent Tom rapidly from his mind. “Of course, you’re more than welcome to join in next time.” He said with a smirk. Giving Tom a lascivious look, he licked his lips, winked, and darted into the floo.

That should keep that creepy bastard out of his head, he thought. Stepping into the study that had hosted their little party “You boys go get some breakfast Your Dad will be down shortly, Walden........ and Theo, I’ll be right back.” Daemon ushered them from the room and made a hasty retreat to the master bedroom. He was nervous about leaving Conall alone with Jillian. He was jealous, but of whom? Maybe both.  
The Nott elves had cleaned. No trace of the previous night’s carnage existed. The boys made their way to the solarium where breakfast was always served. Theo stopped at the doorway and called out to Daemon, “Father? ........Father?”

Daemon stopped midstride at the base of the stairs and turned, “Yes Theo.........”

“Can we ride later........... no hunting ......just a ride? Before I go back to school.”

“Of course, how about after breakfast? And there’s someone I want you to meet..... I’m bringing her down shortly...........I expect prefect gentleman.” Raising an eyebrow at the boys. He preceded up the staircase.  
“Always Father, always.” Theo grinned and shoved Walden through the doorway. “What does he think we are?............Muggles!” 

The boys tucked in not bothering to wait for their fathers, or the mystery guest. Walden popped a sausage in his mouth and after chewing thoughtfully he asked Theo, “Who do you suppose this mysterious ‘Her’ is?”

“Don’t know, he’s never introduced me to any of them....... I know he’s brought them home........ I’m not some bloody baby.......... I like witches............we’ve had the talk..........But, I’ve never been introduced to one of his lady friends....... Have you?...... you know, been introduced to anyone your Dad sees?”

Walden shook his head, his mouth full of eggs,” Nope.” Walden finished chewing a quizzical look on his face, “I’ve never seen my Dad with anyone or I should say anyone female.........I mean I know he likes witches ............obviously............I’m here. But I’ve just never seen him with one............he’s always with your Dad.”

Daemon quietly opened the door of his room, as to not wake anyone. What he really wanted was to slip back into bed and doze for another hour. He hung his robes up, toed off his boots and dropped his trousers, pulling the faded black Beatles t-shirt over his head. (A gift from Simon.) Daemon crawled beneath the covers, shoved one arm under Conall’s pillow and wrapped the other around his waist. Conall sighed, rolled over and pulled his friend onto his chest. Jillian rolled over and settled onto the other side. Almost purring while she snuggled into the crux of his arm. Daemon lifted his head up and pulled Conall toward his mouth, capturing his lips. Daemon sucked his tongue into his mouth, dragging his teeth on Conall’s bottom lip. “Mmmm......You taste like pussy? You fucked our little witch?”

Conall pushed his tongue back into Daemons mouth and pulled back to leave a soft kiss on the bruised lips of his friend. “Do you want to lick her cum off my cock?” He grinned at Daemon.

“Yes, actually I would,” He growled, his hand drifted beneath the heavy blanket, trailing down the muscled abdomen and curling around Conall’s hard cock. It was still sticky and hot from cum. His fingers moved to the base and dipped lower. Finding a pool of slick fluid on Conall’s balls, he stroked the remains over the hardened member. Conall groaned and pushed against his hand, Daemon nipping at his throat, swearing against Conall’s inflamed skin, “Fuck!.......... the boys are down stairs!”

“Make it quick then.” Conall smirked.

“No, I want fuck you.” Daemon whispered into his neck between the soft kisses. “I want you to fuck me, and I don’t want it to be quick the first time.”

“What do you mean the first time. It’s not the first time.”

“It is, it’s the first time without the blood ......... without the demon ..............and in my bed. So, no I’m not going to be quick. And I’d like it to be just us, not with Jillian here.” Daemon looked his best mate in the eye, “That’s what I want.”

Conall stared back, chewing on his bottom lip. Daemon wanted more. And he would give it to him. Conall gently moved Jillian off his shoulder and rolled on top of Daemon. Cradling the back of his head with one hand, he ran the pad of his thumb from the other across Daemons bottom lip. Then lacing his fingers in his friends dark curls, he brought his lips down. Caressing his tongue, Conall’s eyes softened looking into the rich mahogany brown of Daemons. And for the first time there was no sign of the demon. “Then that, Lord Nott is what you shall have.” Conall kissed the end of his nose. Feeling the bed move they both looked toward Jillian. She was sitting up, looking every bit the cat that ate the canary. She leaned over and kissed both men on the cheek, “I may not be experienced, but I can tell when I’m a third wheel..............I’ll be in the shower.” 

They watched her climb from the bed, naked she walked to Daemons shower. Leaving the door open. Conall was leaning now on an elbow, their legs still entwined and running his hand across Daemons chest. He had never thought of Daemon as a lover. He had always thought of him as his best mate. A best mate that shared in his blood lust. Something had changed last night. The demon had scared his friend, his lover. Conall was the only one that was not afraid of that demon and the only one who could stop him. Daemon relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes. Letting Conall feast on his lips. “Stay here with me again ........ tonight.” He whispered into Conall’s mouth. “Of course, my lover,” He whispered back, “You owe me a blowjob.” Conall nipped his bottom lip. “Now get up.” He rolled off of Daemon pulling him to his feet. “The boys will have polished off all the bacon and I’m starving............... you were supposed to feed me ...... remember.” 

“We’ve been official for all of fifteen minutes, and you’re already nagging me.” Daemon smirked.

Conall stroked his cock and winked at Daemon, “That’s the price you pay lover.”

Daemon swatted his arse, as he passed by. Pulling on his trousers and picking up the Beatles shirt. Conall watched him while he dressed. Concern settled on his brow. “Should we tell them? Abraxas and the others?”

“I think they know already mate. They’ve even watched a few times.” Daemon smiled.

“Yeah, but like you said. This is different. They watched me cut someone’s throat with your hand on my cock, while you fucked me from behind. This .....this is something new, and I don’t think Iwant to hide it...... Not from anyone. That includes my son. But I can’t help but worry a bit, not for myself but for you and the boys.”

“We are Lords, we are powerful wizards and we do what we damned well please! Damn what anyone else thinks Conall. We’ve both done our duty as purebloods, we sired heirs. You do not need to worry about me or the boys for that matter........... It is nineteen sixty-five, haven’t you heard......Free love is what the muggles say! Isn’t that right my little Jilly Bean!” 

“Free love babe! Free love!” Jillian called from the shower.

“Then let’s tell them!” 

“That’s what you want?”

“Yes, that’s what I want.”

Daemon walked over to stand in front of Conall. Reaching up he buttoned the stiff white shirt., fastened the dark green cravat. And pulled the taller man into kiss. “Then that, Lord Macnair is what you shall have.

“I know our other mates could give a rat’s arse about us, but what of the boys?” Daemon asked, “Should we just tell them now, over breakfast?”

“Dinner tonight,” giving Daemon a quick peck on the lips, “Now feed me!”

Daemon glanced over at Jillian still standing beneath the hot stream of water. Steam billowing around her. “Jilly Bean.... Breakfast love, I want to introduce you to my son.”

“I’ll be down shortly,” she turned and shut the water off and stepped onto a plush rug to dry herself. Jillian looked up to see Conall standing behind Daemon. His arms wrapped around him. Gently kissing the nape of his neck. Her dark angels were in love. Between the two of them. Perhaps, they could keep the thing lurking behind Daemons eyes at bay. “I need to return to my rooms and get something suitable to meet your sons in, I’ll see you down stairs.” Jillian wrapped her robe around her and made off toward her room.

The boys had stopped talking the second Daemon and Conall entered the room. Conall placed a large hand on the top of his son’s head, “What are you little bastards plotting? And you better have saved some bacon!”

“We’re not bastards! I know for a fact you and Mum were married!” Walden grinned up at him and handed his father his last strip of bacon.” Can we go riding when we get home? Just us and the hounds.....please Dad?”

Conall ruffled his son’s hair and kissed his cheek, “Yep, just us and the hounds. I need to talk to you anyway. I was going to wait till tonight, but I think a ride in the forest is a better setting.” Conall glanced up at Daemon. Walden was busy with his toast. Theo however did not miss it. He had two and half years in the snake’s den and being a Slytherin, he payed attention. Walden was such a Hufflepuff.

Theo had seen the shared looks before. Had even seen his father share an intimate embrace over Winter Solstice with Lord Macnair. As long as his father was happy, Theo didn’t care who he shared a bed with. And for the first time in a very long time. His father was smiling at breakfast, and they were going riding.

The door to the solarium opened softly and Theo and Walden stared at the petit brunette witch in the entryway. “Good morning gentlemen, it’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Striding forward she held out her hand toward Theo. 

Theo and Walden jumped to their feet. As their fathers were already standing when she entered the room. Daemon took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips, she smelled divine and he had been wanting to stuff his face between her thighs. Since he had tasted her on Conall’s lips.

“My names Jillian,” once again offering her hand to Theo, “I’m Helens Aunt.”

Walden gasped and Theo simply blinked, “He took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. “Pleasure to meet you, Jillian.” If Walden were not sorted to Hufflepuff, he would eat that sorting hat. 

Daemon politely pulled out the chair next to him. Offering it to her. Jillian turned to Daemon as he sat. “Do you mind if tell them? They look confused.”

“It’s your story to tell Love.”

Jillian spooned eggs onto her plate and took the offered bacon. Daemon politely poured her tea and Jillian began her story. “It was a few nights back, when Lord Dolohov discovered someone had tampered with my memories. I still cannot recall exactly all of the details. Your father, Theo was the one to discover my magic had been bound for some time now. My memories are slowly returning and I can remember taking Helen from my sister’s house. They are horrible zealots, that will stop at nothing to kill all witches and wizards. I knew I had to protect her. The minute she received her letter. I knew I had to get her to that school. I was never allowed, my parents were just as fanatical as my sister. For the first time in my life I can admit that I am a witch. I don’t remember much of what happened over the last month. The only thing that remained a constant were the visions I had of your fathers............ I didn’t turn Helen over to those evil men.” Jillian sipped her tea and looked at Theo and Walden. “How is my niece? Have you seen her?”

“We have, and she’s quite well.” Theo responded. “Father, may we invite the Lestranges for tea this afternoon?”

Daemon glanced at Conall. “Let me speak privately to Lord Macnair. But it’s certainly a possibility.”

Conall stood and addressed Jillian, “If you’ll excuse us Madame Doble,” formally addressing her. He kissed her hand. “Walden, if you’re finished?”

Walden rose from the table, “Thank you for a lovely breakfast..... Madame Doble it was a pleasure to meet you.” Mimicking his father, her kissed her finger tips and followed him out the door.   
Daemon followed, “I’ll see you to the floo.”

Leaving Jillian and Theo.

Conall sent Walden through the floo first and stood awkwardly in front of Daemon. “We can tell them separately on the morning ride. Then meet up for tea........ invite the Lestranges, she needs to see her niece.” Conall gently brushed his cheek and tucked a stray curl behind Daemons ear. He could see that demon flicker behind Daemons soft brown eyes. “The bloods still on fire, I know........I feel it too. That demon needs to go back to bed, and you need to take your son for a long ride.” Conall’s hand was still threaded in his hair. He pulled Daemon into his arms. “Tonight, is just us, I promise.”

Daemon relaxed into the embrace. He was safe with Conall. The demon knew it could not hurt the son of the Horned God. Daemon could feel it retreat as it was told.

He felt her presence before seeing her apparition. Daemon had his head resting on Conall’s shoulder. He opened his eyes and Aurora was standing in the entryway. Her long dark hair hanging to her waist. She wore the same deep blue gown that she had been murdered in. Still blood stained. Her belly still large with child. This time she did not wail, there were no tears in her dark eyes. She did not beg for him to let her go. This time his love smiled, before disappearing. At least one ghost in Nott Manor was happy. 

Daemons heart was lighter, he kissed Conall goodbye and returned to the solarium for one last cup of tea. Theo was entertaining Jillian with his wand. Levitating the tea cups with foolish wand waving. He stood for a moment watching the two. Jillian clapped and giggled, his son was happy. Early spring sun warmed the solarium. He would have the elves open the windows today. Theo handed Jillian his wand, sending a cascade of soft pink sparks into the air. Their laughter and the pure joy and wonder at simple magic, sent the demon further back and into the darkness.

“We need to take a trip to Diagon Alley and get you your very own wand...... How about a trip this weekend? ........... All of us........ A trip to Hogsmead on Sunday before we take you back to school Theodor?” Daemon said, sitting across from the two and pouring his tea.

Theos eyes lit up,” Really, Father? We have not been to Diagon Alley in ages....... I have been wanting a few books. Jillian, you’ll love it!”

His son’s exuberance was infectious, “I’ll book us rooms in London for the weekend, how does that sound?” He needed to get away from Nott Manor. If just for a few days. “Why don’t you go get your boots on and we’ll go for that ride.”

Theo gave Jillian a shy smile and excused himself. Daemon could hear him bounding up the staircase.” We’ll be back this afternoon for tea. I’ll owl the Lestranges. I’m sure your niece is anxious to see you again................Come with me to the library...........I have something for you.” 

Daemon took her by the hand and lead her down the hallway. His wand in his hand, he cast the heavy drapes to the side as they walked. Shadows slithering back as the sunlight touched the marble floors. He pretended not to hear their whispers. Reaching the library, Daemon opened the heavy double French doors to the Nott family library. 

“You may come in here whenever you please..........it’s safe.” Daemon turned to see Jillian gazing up. 

Jillian wasn’t staring at the walls of books, but at the portrait above the fireplace. Aurora had returned.

“That, is or was Aurora........... Theo’s mother.” Sorrow still hung in his voice, “She likes you ....... she must.......she hasn’t visited this portrait in years.”

The painting smiled and waved, sitting quietly her blue velvet gown spread around her like the midnight sky. She was the most beautiful woman Jillian had ever seen. She glowed like her namesake against the darkness of the portrait. Her raven hair hung in perfect ringlets, and her pale blue eyes shone like the stars. Jillian felt common, ordinary, dull ........... she felt like mud. 

Daemon watched, he could see her heart sinking, see the insecurity creeping over her. “You may not look the same my little bird,” he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, “But you share the same beautiful heart.” Daemons lips traced kisses along her collarbone, “I could drown in the dark pools of your eyes........... you ......are every bit as beautiful as she was.” Daemon turned her to face him. “Now I have something very special for you to use ........... until we can get you your own that is.”

Daemon took her by the hand and sat her at a small table. In front of her he places an elongated ebony box. “Open it.”

Delicately, Jillian opens it and stares at the wand, her fingers hovering over the sleek dark wood.

“ Twelve and three-quarters, Vine-wood and Dragon Heartstring ................. it was Auroras..........” They both glanced up at the portrait. Aurora smiled down at them and nodded her head. Jillians fingers trembled curling around the wood. A warm rush of air swirled around them both, magic slithered gold from the tip of the wand and wrapped itself around her hand. 

“Theo showed you the spell for levitation this morning?” Daemon was grinning at her.

“Yes, can I try it?”

“Remember the incantation, Wingardium LeviOsa ........... point, swish, and flick! And remember the pronunciation!  
”  
Jillian’s first attempt sent the quill into the ceiling, “Accio quill!” Daemon demonstrated. “Accio brings objects to you...............be very careful what you ask for.” He started chuckling,” When I was young, around Theos age. My horse lost a shoe out on a hack in the woods. It was beginning to get dark and in a rush to find the shoe I used ‘Accio’, well it was dark and I didn’t see the shoe flying at my head.” Daemon sat next to her, lifting the hair at his temple she could see a thin white line, “Knocked me out cold, the elves found me and brought me home............... So be very careful and don’t use it to look for horse shoes in the dark!” Daemon smiled and kissed her forehead. 

Her second, was a success, the quill floated gracefully in front of her. Aurora clapped and silently cheered from her painting. 

“I hear Theo, here are a few books on basic spell work ......... I thought you might want to practice while Theo and I have our ride.”

“Thank you, Daemon,” Jillian wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in to peck his cheek and Daemon captured her mouth, for a brief moment his tongue just tasting her bottom lip. Before pulling back.  
“Dad are you ready?” Theo was peeking from behind the door.

“I need my boots and then we’re set,” Daemon leaned over and kissed Jillian on top of the head as he turned to leave, “No looking for horse shoes!” 

“I promise,” she giggled, “Nothing heavy!”

Daemon followed Theo to the back mudroom. Pulled on his tall boots and a riding cloak. Daemon felt his soul lighten as they walked together to the stables, enjoying the sun and crisp spring air. The sweet smell of horses and hay. He missed his son. His little boy wasn’t so little anymore, he had missed so much curled up in the dark with that beast. The demon that once had a tight hold of his heart, loosened his grip, and slipped further back.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

A freshly showered Simon, perched on the edge of his desk sipping a strong coffee. While his partner James waited stiffly in the office chair. Neither man flinched when Abraxas stepped abruptly from the floo dragging an exhausted looking Anatoly. The dark circles beneath his eyes were a re stark contrast to his pale skin. It made Simon wonder if some of the curse had seeped into its creator.  
“One of these days Simon, I’m going to one of your little parties.” James chuckled. 

Abraxas warily looked about his new surroundings,” New office?” he said with a raised brow.

“My, real office.” Simon gestured towards the sofa, “Sit, I need to tell you something.”

Anatoly had been standing just behind Abraxas, eyeing James. “This about why there seems to be a muggle in your ‘real office’?......... Are you gonna share that coffee?” 

“Brax, coffee?” Simon levitated two cups toward his friends, the pot floating after them.” James, refill?”

Both wizards watched the muggle for any reaction to the floating coffee pot. There was none. James raised his cup for the pot. “Thank you, Simon.”

“Yes, this has a lot to do with the muggle in my office....... This, is my partner James Ollis.” Simon sighed deeply, “And you’re really going to want to sit down for this.”

Abraxas shrugged and took a seat near the arm rest. And Anatoly took up the other side. Quietly watching their friend begin to pace the length of his office.  
“What’s going on Simon?” Abraxas asked.

“Last year I was approached by my supervisor........ The muggle authorities had been investigating the disappearances of children and had stumbled upon these witch hunters. They in turn, contacted the Ministry of Magic........ James and I are involved in that joint investigation. We have been puzzled, for some time now as to how theses muggles knew where to find these magical children. Until just a few weeks ago. That’s when we came across our friend Tom...... And Abraxas I know you have some suspicion’s................ They are correct.............. We are aware of the bullshite Toms been up too. Most, up until this point has been trivial. Child abduction, sex trafficking and the pornography however will not be tolerated.”

Simon sat on the edge of his desk once more. Running a hand through his hair, he growled in frustration. “I’m sorry mate, I wish it didn’t have to be this way. And I really hope you don’t hate me after this. And if you want, I’ll go ahead and obliviate you. But I’m really hoping you’ll help me out here.” Simon closed his eyes and continued his story. “I orchestrated the meeting with Tom. I manipulated you all into following him. The Ministry had its suspicions, but could not confirm that he was creating Horcrux’s. And we needed evidence in his involvement into the child abductions.”

Simon searched the faces of his friends. ” Tom is gathering forces, allies, by enraging purebloods with the fear of muggles. Allowing us to feel justified in our violence against them. This will grow beyond the witch hunters. To innocents both magical and muggle and you know it.”

Abraxas took a sip of his coffee, rubbed at the back of his neck and looked up at Simon, “You’re telling us now.............. because?”

“Because, this has gotten larger and deeper and I need my mates with me on this....... Because, you know about Toms involvement and we need him alive right now........... I know you Brax, you are one of my best mates................. you too Anatoly....................and I really need for you to not kill Tom right now...... There’s going to be a meeting in about ten minutes, with some really important people. If you’ll join me, I swear this will make more sense.” Simons voice edged with desperation, something neither of his friends were accustomed to. “Tell me you’re with me on this?”

“Did you kill Cygnus?” Anatoly spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Simon.

“Yes, it was necessary.” Simon held a hand before him, “please listen, it was to solidify your loyalty to Tom.” 

“I should be angry, but I’m going to let you explain........ I’ll go to this meeting,” Abraxas nodded stiffly to Anatoly, “You?”

“Hmmmmm...............Yes, I’m intrigued.” Anatoly was beginning to look dangerous, his eyes had darkened into bottomless pits, his body relaxing into the sofa. Yet giving the impression of a coiled snake.

“I swear Anatoly, I need Tom alive................. we need to find his contacts....... not just here but in the States.......... I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t necessary!.................. Stop looking at me like that!”   
Simon stood from his desk, preceded to the bookshelf at the back wall and tapped it twice with his wand. Transforming it into a lift. The doors slid open and one by one the men entered. Simon could feel Anatoly’s gaze, on the back of his neck. “I know what you’re thinking, and I had nothing to do with any of the abductions. Yours or Bella’s, that was all Tom.” 

Tension hung in the air and followed the men into the board room. J.D. O’Leary stood at the head a long dark table. His thick cigar hanging from his lip. “Witches, wizards. I’d like to introduce to you. Lord Abraxas Malfoy and Lord Anatoly Dolohov. You all know Simon and James......... Gentleman please be seated.” The Irishman wasted no time in addressing the group. “A group calling themselves ‘The Wiltshire Hounds’ raided several witch hunter safe houses last evening. Three of those members are sitting here with us this morning. I’ll give the floor to the Field Master, he can tell you all what was found.” J.D. gestured to Abraxas.

Lord Malfoy shifted his chair back and stood up, straightened his silver brocade waistcoat, and addressed the group. Giving the cursory nod to Minister Leach. Across from him sat the MACUSA, all four” older distinguished gentlemen. Next to them were a handful of muggles with strange badges. They wore firearms like a wizard wore his wand. They seemed comfortable in his presence and this made him curious. “In the last house to be raided, we discovered several children. Sixteen to be exact, mostly muggle. Three or four may be muggleborns............ We uncovered photographs and other evidence to suggest these children were being exploited, such as receipts of sale to foreigners. I can give you the locations of these houses and I assure you no evidence was tampered with. The children however were in such a state that I could not leave them. They were cold and starving. They are safe and well cared for at the moment.” Abraxas addressed the muggle law enforcement. “The magical children will need to stay with us, and of course we will arrange the transfer of the muggles.” 

“I’m afraid Lord Malfoy,” one of the Ministry witches interrupted, “the muggleborns must be returned to their parents until they are of age.” Abraxas wanted to slap the pinched lips from her face.

“You cannot do that, their parents are the ones that gave them over to the witch hunters...... Minister Leach, surely you of all people realize the danger these children face.” the Minister of Magic being a muggleborn, Abraxas had hoped to gain sympathy in the protection of the children.

“Lord Malfoy,” Minister Leach in his most political and placating tone, “I can assure you we will take all the precautions necessary to insure these children will not be harmed again...... please have them here at the Ministry in Ms. Bulstrodes office by this afternoon. You and the men of the Wiltshire Hounds have done a great service to both the Wizarding and muggle communities.” Minister Leach stood, “Do I make myself clear Lord Malfoy?.......... Now if you will all excuse me I have other pressing matters to attend to.”

Abraxas was seething and the weather outside went from blustery to abysmal. Grinding his teeth and doing his best not to assault the pinched faced Ministry witch. He felt an intense stare. One of the MACUSA had locked his gaze onto Abraxas and winked at him.

J.D. rolled his eyes and in a political tone matching the Minister, “So good of you to join us Minister Leach,............. I’m sure Lord Malfoy will comply with your request.......... now the rest of you that are here for the business of the children, can leave...... we have other things to discuss.” Dismissing them with a hand. 

Ms. Bulstrode pinched her face even further, “Five O’ clock Mister Malfoy!” gathering her notes as rapidly as she could.

“That would-be Lord Malfoy to you Ms. Bulstrode.” Abraxas was now the coiled viper. He would comply with the Ministries demands. In exchange he would destroy Ms. Bulstrode along with her entire family and any descendants she may have. They would be lower than a Weasley when he was done.

“Fucking toerags!” Loud enough for them to hear as they shut the door. “Sorry, Brax ........... we’ll fix this, right Jesse? Abraxas meet the Head of Magical Law Enforcement for MACUSA Jessup Stiles...........Jess, Abraxas Malfoy of Malfoy Enterprises and the Field Master of the aforementioned Wiltshire Hounds.”

The wizard who had winked at him stood up and shook his hand, “Lord Malfoy, pleasure to meet you.” Jessup Stiles had a soft drawl of the deep south, and was impeccably dressed. “ I myself ride with the Piedmont Hounds in Virginia......It appears we also share the same opinion of sending those muggleborns back to their parents........... we had a backup plan put into place in case the Ministry had other ideas........ now I know these are British children, and really, we have no rights to take them. But what the Ministry does not know won’t hurt them now will it?”

“Where will you take them Mr. Stiles?” Anatoly spoke up, he had been silently watching the faces in the room. “Forgive me,” Anatoly stood and offered his hand, “Lord Dolohov, Anatoly Dolohov.”

“The infamous Anatoly Dolohov? It truly is a pleasure to meet you Sir...............I have read every paper you’ve published............ you Sir, are a true genius!”

Anatoly blushed,” I’m afraid I’m not that appreciated here in Britain.”

“I can assure you Sir, that in the United States, you are well liked!....... As you were inquiring. The children will be placed in appropriate homes. Magical homes. You see in the States, muggleborns as you call them are taken from their no maj parents. And fostered, either with a pureblood family or a parent with similar birth.”

“That sounds acceptable to me Brax,” Simon offered, “Tell us the bare minimum. The less we are aware of the better.”

“I suppose it will have to be, as there really is no other option............ is there?”

“Lord Malfoy, after things settle............ we can let you know their location. Just turn them over to the Ministry at five and we’ll take it from there. You are right Simon the less you know the better. Plausible deniability my friends, good old plausible deniability........Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a few lose ends to tie up...............Lord Malfoy, Lord Dolohov you are welcome in the States any time.” Jessup passed each man a business card,” That’s my personal address, if ya’ll need anything, and Simon you know you don’t need an invitation to show up............... you need me, you step through that floo, it’s an International connection.”

The MACUSA members quickly exited the board room. And six wizards took their places next to Abraxas. Leaving the other side of the table to six heavily armed British Law Enforcement officers of the Ministry of Defense. James took his position behind his men.

“My turn, gentlemen,” James grinned widely at Abraxas and Anatoly, he was going to enjoy this. “My name is James Ollis, Simon is my partner. His men and my men work together. We have no prejudges here. So, if you have any, I suggest you leave them at the door. You have to trust me and my team. Just as I have to trust Simon and his............ Lord Malfoy, Simon wants you on this team as well as you Lord Dolohov....... Tom Riddle and the witch hunters he’s teamed up with are a threat to the safety of both our worlds..........Someone once said that peace is a dream only achieved when good men are willing to commit great violence upon evil men....... I believe you’re both good men...... and I believe you can help stop this evil that’s looming over us.”

James paced behind his men “It’s not just Tom, it’s a network of hate on both sides that needs to be contained. Muggles as you call us ....... the general public can’t know about this ...........they’re not ready, they’re too frightened of the unknown, too many people will be hurt.”

“How is it you would like for us to contain the evil in this man,” Abraxas questioned. “Direct it, manipulate it to our own purpose?”

“Yes, exactly! Feed him the witch hunters, the pedophiles and rest of the excrement you can scrape off the boot heels of society................ If it fuels the hatred of muggles then so be it...........hide the muggleborns like they do in the States!...................Hey! Hey!...... What about that school .............. you have a school. Hide them there!” 

J.D. had sat back in his chair, cigar still hanging from his lip” Headmaster Dippit is about due to retire and I think this summer sounds as good as any..................I’ll meet with Dumbledore and make this a smooth transition...........Now Abraxas, there will be no more freelancing shite from now on everything will be organized and approved by the team ........ there will be back up and planning........... you get intel and you come to me and we plan this shite out ...............”

“What about the rest of the lads?” Abraxas looked to Simon, “We need them on board.”

“We’ll tell them................ this weekend,” Anatoly’s stare boring through Simon, ”After Lord Blacks wake!” 

“After the wake at Daemons then, now if you’ll excuse me I need to go break my wife’s heart and gather the children.................Simon? What do you suggest ......puppies or jewels?” 

“Are you bloody, fucking joking ........I’m going to need puppies covered in jewels............... Do you think we have time to shop?”

“I think if we don’t we’ll be sleeping at Daemons tonight!” Abraxas laughed, “We still may be at Daemons tonight!”

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Rabastan walked alone in his mother’s rose garden. His brother was busy with Helen, they didn’t mind him being around. He just felt like the annoying little brother. His friends had gone home. With the Black sisters still in mourning and his father still entertaining Lady Black and creepy Tom. Rabastan did not have too many options, he hated being alone, he could handle just about anything, except being alone. He decided to visit his mother and his little sister. The white gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way to the headstones. The air was heavy with the scent of roses. He stood for a moment, he had never visited on his own. Rodolphus had always been with him.

The white rose tree twisting up between them. The stone bench felt too far away, so he sat on the ground next to his mother. Although the sun was shining a cool breeze tickled his cheeks. Rabastan began to clean the fallen petals and twigs from the top of the grave. Transforming each into a butterfly, he watched them fly away. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as they took to the tree tops. A gust of wind swirled, picking up the remaining petals completing their transformation. The butterflies danced and fluttered around him, he could almost hear her in the wind, “I miss you Mum.” He whispered. They rose higher into the sky disappearing from site.


	12. Field Master Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
A/N: Marilyn Manson may be my muse but apparently Quentin Tarantino is my spirit animal. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites. I love each review.  
Disclaimer; I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K.  
‘Kill For You’ Skylar Grey ft. Eminem  
‘You can make me a believer  
Even if that shit aint true  
You will make me commit murder  
Baby I would kill for you’

If I Choose the Darkness

He had lost them, he knew it. He could feel it. Had seen it in their eyes. Cursing under his breath, Tom paced the length of his suite at Lestrange Manor. It had been three days and he was still seething with anger at the impudence of Lord Nott, how dare he. He should have been invited to their little get together. So, he didn’t know Cygnus Black. He should still have been included. He could care less what Lord Nott did in private. Maybe he would join in next time! Lord Nott could suck his cock! This was all Abraxas’ doing. He was behind this sudden exclusion. That little incident in the cabin didn’t go unnoticed. This had started after the dinner party at Notts’. He was sure he hadn’t given anything away. That insipid muggle cunt shouldn’t remember a damn thing. Besides, Daemon should have killed her by now.

This is when they had started to control the thoughts they showed him. They were stronger than he had given them credit for. There was a lot more talent to the spoiled rich boys than he had first presumed. Too powerful to manipulate, he would need to change tactics. Children were of course more malleable. He would start with the Black sisters. Bellatrix showed promise.

Druella and her daughters were staying on at Lestrange Manor. Giving Tom all time he required to seduce the young girl.   
An early morning storm had chilled the room, the hearth lay dark. Rain drops clung to the window panes. Illuminating Bella alone in its cold grey light. So vulnerable. Sitting at her vanity staring into the mirror. Her eyes rimmed red from crying. They would bury her father this afternoon. She would be ripe for him to pick today. He approached from behind unannounced, his hands sliding across her frail shoulders, kneading at the tightness. Slowly, he didn’t want to scare her. Tom leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her damp cheek. Her dark eyes watching his in the reflection of the mirror. Tears spilled onto her cheeks. Tom scooped her into his arms, “There, there, sweet girl…………all will be well…………I promise.” He cooed while carrying her to a large chair in front of the fireplace. It crackled to life with a flick of Toms fingers. Quickly warming the chilly room. Tom nestled the girl in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He stroked her hair, whispering in her ear. “We will make them pay for what they did, my little dove. We will make every filthy muggle pay for killing your Father.”  
Bella burrowed deeper into his embrace. Relishing the small circles his hand was making at the small of her back. Not caring at the impropriety of the situation. Her father was gone. Her mother deep in a bottle of elf made wine, and the bed of Reinhard Lestrange. And she hadn’t seen Lucius for days. Damn impropriety, she felt safe wrapped in those strong arms, his powerful magic humming against her. The soft kisses he placed on her head, the way his fingers felt against her skin. As they slipped under her silk chemise, tracing circles along her spine. The other hand, tangling his fingers in her long curls. His voice promising vengeance while his lips whispered across the shell of her ear. The dark tendrils of his mind slipped into hers. She would belong to him.

Narcissa crept down the long dark hallway toward her sister’s room. She needed help with her hair and wanted Bella. She needed her big sister. Bella’s melancholy was beginning to be tiresome. She missed her father too, but there was no changing the situation. Better to buck up and soldier on. It’s what her father would have wanted. Not a bunch of crybabies. If one thing was for certain, Narcissa had decided she would never be a crybaby, ever again. She would pull Bella out of this mood and get her big sister back. Narcissa approached the bedroom door, Seeing it was cracked she hesitated, hearing the whispers from the darkened room, peeking first seemed the appropriate action. Narcissa watched the scene play out through the crack in the door. It was improper, her sister should not be sitting in Toms lap. Part of her wanted to burst through that door and tell them to stop. The other part of her, the part that won out. Told her to keep quiet. And watch. Andromeda would be here soon.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Overlooking the southern coast of England hidden near the muggle city of Brighton. Icy fingers of fog caressed the folds of the terrain and Cygnus Black was laid to rest on the family Estate. A sober affair consisting of close family and friends. Members of the Sacred twenty -eight had come to pay their respects. Reinhard kept a steady hand on the small of Druella’s back. With Helen and his boys at his side. Andromeda stood next to her mother and held her little sisters hand. Bella however had wrapped her arm around Tom Riddles. Dry eyed and composed. 

Andromeda gave her little sisters hand a squeeze and gave her a questioning look, “What is going on with Bella?” She whispered.

“Tell you later tonight…… promise.” She reassured her older sister, in a hushed whisper.

“Is it as bad as it looks? ......Who the bloody hell is that? ……...He looks old enough to be our father! ……. Why is Mother just standing here like nothing, like ………... it’s nothing?” Andromedas angry whispers began to draw attention. 

“SHHHHHH……...”Cissa hissed, “I will tell you later…….. and it’s worse than it looks ……...Andy please ……I will tell you tonight. Please be quiet…. He’s looking!”

Andromeda didn’t like the look of the man with his arm around her little sister. His gaze held hers briefly. Andromeda quickly looked away, shivering. Evil, emanated from the man. She was terrified to look back, feeling the icy tendrils of something dark prodding her mind. Fighting back the instinct to bolt for safety, taking her sisters with her. Andromeda straightened her back, taking a deep breath she concentrated on her occlumency. Even at fifteen Andromeda Black was a skilled occlumens. This evil man would have to work a bit harder to break into her thoughts. And if he thought he could just waltz in and take her sisters. Well he was going to be in for one hell of a fight.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

The wake at Black Manor had been dragging on into the afternoon, when Lucius approached Narcissa with the suggestion of an afternoon ride. She jumped at the chance. The spring sun of early March chased the fog back to the coastline. Leaving a brisk chill to the air. Lucius had been eyeing the tall, sleek thoroughbreds gracing the stables. Watching them pacing their paddocks, eager for an afternoon gallop as he was. He was tired of stuffy rooms and itchy robes, and ancient witches pinching his cheeks. The pathetic attempts to set him up with their daughters or granddaughters, it was exhausting. He sent Cissa to attempt to pry Bella away from Riddle and to round up Rodolphus and Rabastan. He had doubted Helen would want to go, she seemed to be in a deep discussion with Andromeda. 

Lucius spotted Walden first. Tucked in back corner of the garden. As he approached Walden he spotted a pair of legs sticking out from under a gooseberry bush. The red boots on those legs could only belong to Rabastan. “Who’s up for a ride?...... What are you doing?”

“Blibbering Humdingers………… I saw them dart under here!” Rabastan called out, Walden rolled his eyes at his friend. He was leaning against a tree, Huginn perched on the lowest of branches.

“What does a Blibbering Humdinger look like Bast?” Lucius inquired, kneeling next to his friend. “Do they bite?” Rabastan was always looking for strange creatures. Lucius was never sure if they were real or simply lived in his friends imagination. 

“Well, they can be black or brown, and they have little wings, and a long tail and a pig nose…… I don’t know if they bite………… I’ve not caught one yet.”

“So, do you want to check out the stables……. The forest may contain Blibbering Humdingers.”

“No……… I mean yes, I’ll go with you guys….. but no they don’t live in the woods…… they live in gardens……. I did see a lot of mistletoe in the trees, there may be nargles.” A smiling Rabastan scooted from under the bush dusting himself off. “I’d love to see some nargles.” Rabastan was forever on the hunt for magical creatures, real or imagined.  
Lucius started laughing, he reached over and plucked a small twig like creature from Rabastans collar. “Well, I’m not sure about nargles, but you certainly have found yourself a bowtruckle.” The tiny creature hissed , scratching at Lucius. ”Here you go mate.” He dropped the little critter into Rabastans hand. It scampered up his arm, tucking itself back into the deep folds of Rabastans robes.

“Not sure bowtruckles are allowed at Hogwarts Bast.” Walden chuckled.

“Neither are ravens, but I know that won’t stop you.” Rabastan added, stroking the head of Huginn. Who was now seated on his other shoulder, with a nefarious eye on the bowtruckle.

“Have either of you seen Antonin or Xander?” Lucius asked as they made their way from the gardens.

Both boys shook their heads no, “I’ll brave the parlor again if you two want to just meet up at the stable.” Lucius offered.

He was met with a unanimous, “Deal!” And both of his friends darted off towards the Stone barns.

Lucius quietly slipped between rooms searching for Antonin and Xander. Dodging old witches and his mother. Shouldering through the crowded banquet room. Lucius felt a strong hand grasp his arm. “Just where have you been hiding yourself young man?........Your mother has been looking for you.” Abraxas grinned at his son.

Lucius looked up at his father, the terror clear on his handsome young face. Abraxas began to chuckle, “Go on…….. you need to disappear. She’s dragging around a poor Elizabeth Greengrass in hopes of a betrothal……….I’m not joking around , she’s in the next parlor…..Run!” Abraxas pushed his son in the direction of the side door.  
“I can’t leave just yet, I need to find Antonin and Xander! We’re going riding.”

“You head to the stable ……I’ll send the boys, now go!”

Lucius caught a glimpse of his mother as he ducked out the side door. Elizabeth Greengrass in tow. With a sigh of relief he headed to the stables. Halfway down the walk he was met by Antonin and Xander. “Where the bloody hell have you two been?”

“Your mother had us cornered, along with my mother,” Xander rolled his eyes in exasperation,”What is wrong with these women? I’m too young to be betrothed ………… least of all to some simpering pureblood witch……….Have you met Elizabeth Greengrass?” Xander gave Lucius a quizzical look, “No, ………That’s right your father saved your arse…….I swear to Salazar Lucius, if I have to marry that whining, spoiled, princess. I’m going to Avada you. And spend the rest of my days in peace in Azkaban.”

Their mood brightened as they made their way down the path. The smell of horses and fresh hay, helped push the sadness of the day to the back of their minds. Along with the idea that any of them would be betrothed to one of Greengrass girls.

Lucius was pleasantly surprised at the sight of Bellatrix, saddling a horse. He hadn’t expected to see her. She wouldn’t look in his direction, all day. Narcissa however greeted him with a warm smile. “I blackmailed her to get her to come.” Cissa whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Cissa emulated the Malfoy smirk, “If I told, I’d never be able to use it again…….. now would I?” 

Leaning in and whispering back,“Thank you,” He bumped her shoulder with his. Then preceded to stroll through the barn looking for his favorite horse.

Lucius tightened the girth on the big chestnut he had chosen. Talking softly to his mount, while he made the needed adjustments. He had been watching Bella all day, unsure of how to even approach her. It was his fault, he hadn’t spoken to her in days. Unsure of what to even say to the grief-stricken girl. He cared for her. He had thoroughly enjoyed holding her, sneaking kisses. But the weight of being betrothed to her at the young age of eleven, was all a bit too much. What if he met another witch at school, he was young, he should still have options. It wasn’t even official, not like their fathers had drawn up a contract. It had merely been suggested. Then Lord Black had been murdered.

Lucius glimpsed around the neck of his mount. Bella was bent over cleaning her horses’ feet. Feeling his gaze, her eyes met his, dark and haunted. Lucius managed a weak smile before she turned away. She seemed distant and preoccupied. Preoccupied that is with Tom Riddle. Lucius had been surprised when she had come along with them to the stable. He thought for sure she would stay with Helen. But she hadn’t said a word to her friend all day. Choosing to stay on the arm of the mad man whispering in her ear. If he could get her alone, he could explain. 

Xander hopped aboard the blood bay, quickly gathering the reins and taking a deep seat. The horse snorted and danced in place, steel shoes clicking on the cobble stones of aisle way, “Mount up boys! The Magnificent Seven ride again!”

“The Magnificent Seven all died Xander…… all of them ……. horribly and most violently………died!” Antonin smirked, “Try again! He mounted his own horse, steering her out of the barn.

“Alexander Corbin Yaxley, are you leaving us out because we’re girls? ……. Bella and I make nine …….We would be the Magnificent Nine!” Narcissa sniffed, “I ride just as well as any of you!” Climbing aboard an elegant chestnut mare, the perfect ladies mount with her tall white socks, flaxen mane and tail and beautiful white blaze. Narcissa sat sidesaddle on her dainty mount. Glancing in her sisters’ direction, normally this conversation would have Bella’s hair up. 

Lucius wondered if Xander was baiting her into an argument. Today he wouldn’t get one. Bella had quietly mounted a heavy bay mare and had left the barn. She waited politely at the entrance, her back to the group. 

“Alright then, Horse Soldiers……. We can be The Horse Soldiers ……. You remember that one Bella?” Xander called out to her. “Bella you remember, you liked that one ……… come on ……..you can lead the charge.” Xander poked her in the ribs as he halted his horse next to hers. 

“Who will play the rebels Xander?” Bella poked him back, and her smile seemed genuine. Narcissa however, could still see the grief in her sisters eyes. Along with something else, something sinister flickered briefly in their depths.

“Deer, rabbits, maybe a fox?” Xander’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

“How about muggles?” Bellatrix tilted her head with a wicked grin, “Muggles can play the rebels this time.”

Lucius placed his horse in front of hers, “Bella, that’s against the rules ………. We can’t harass muggles, not the innocent ones and not outside a sanctioned hunt……. I won’t let you do it.” His hand resting on the base of his wand.

“Would you really hex me Lucius? ……. Over muggles?”

“There are rules in place Bella ……… For a reason. I’ll not let you endanger us.”

Bella leaned over in the saddle, kissing Lucius on the cheek, “Relax, Little Lord Malfoy, I’ll not hurt your precious muggles ………. I won’t even scare them…………. maybe” Bella edged her horse past Lucius, “We can just look for some ………….:”

Bella nudged her horse into a trot down the pathway. Lucius scowling after her, ”Bella ….Bella Wait up!”

“Are we really going to look for muggles?” Rodolphus looked ill, as he kept pace with Lucius. “I have a bad feeling about this Lu!”

“We’ll just stay with her……. And keep her out of trouble, alright.”

Bella never looked back, letting the big mare charge ahead. Bringing the group to a full gallop as the small trail opened up into the rolling hills of the Southern coast. Hooves pounding in the damp grass, the horses charged, each fighting for the lead. She grabbed a handful of mane and steered the mare toward a dark copse of trees and a rock wall. The muggle camping area was not far from the beach. The boys stuck with her. Rabastan was at her flank, and Xander beginning to pass. Three horses leaped the wall in unison. Bella spotted the trail through the woods and set off at a brisk trot. Rabastan, Xander and Theo, now staying with her. The rest had fallen behind. They could catch up or she would find them later. 

Narcissa’s horse refused at the wall, running out and sending her tumbling into the rocks. The rest of the group came to an immediate halt. Lucius slid from his mount. Walden was already at Cissa’s side. A small trickle of blood ran down her blonde curls. Her helmet had become dislodged and she had struck her head upon landing. Cissa was not moving.   
Lucius dropped to his knees in the damp grass, “Is she breathing?”

“Yes…..yes she is.” Walden pressed the edge of his cloak to her wound.

“Rod…….Ride back and get help!” Lucius called out. “Antonin come with me ……… Walden! ……

Rodolphus slid to a stop, “Is she alright?”

“I’m not leaving her Lucius!”

“I know that Walden, ………. Just ……Can you send Huginn to find Bella for me……..I’ll never locate her otherwise.” Panic rising in Lucius’ voice, “She’s unconscious Rod, bit of a   
knock on the head…….. we just need to get her home………. Quickly!”

“I’ll get my father, you get Bella before she does something she’ll regret!” Rodolphus spun the horse, bolting for the Manor.

Walden clicked and chirped to Huginn. The black bird made eye contact with Lucius, and lit into the air. He circled twice high above and landed back in a large oak near the wall, waiting for Lucius.

Remounting quickly, he and Antonin pointed their horses at the stone wall, clearing easily. Huginn swooped down into the shadows of the trees, hot on Bella’s trail.

“Bella slow down, you’re going to fast!” Rabastan called out. The trees and heavy brush whipping them while they charged down the trail. Fog was beginning to creep in from the coastline, dense and cold.

Theo maneuvered his mount past Rabastan, urging it in front of Bella. He could have used magic but it would have brought unwanted attention. They had left the protective wards of the Blacks property line long ago. He needed to stop her before they reached the ocean. There would be muggles on the beach. He could see the water up ahead through the trees. Sliding to a stop he reached out and caught the bridle of Bella’s horse. Bringing everyone to an abrupt halt at the edge of the woods. 

Trees gave way to the dunes, and muggles. The sounds of waves crashing on the rocks, gulls calling out and the sweet smell of salt water. The sound of the horses startling a small child. He looked up from the sand castle he was building. 

“No contact Bella, you promised!” Theo hissed. Startled by the darkness she emanated. He dropped her reins. His own mount, nervously stepped back.

“I did no such thing……… I merely told Lucius what he wanted to hear………..” Bella stepped off her horse, straightened her robes. Her demeaner innocent and sweet. Yet Theo could feel the deadly venom rolling off of her as she walked confidently to the little boy. That voice she was speaking in, that little girl, lollypop voice, scared the shit out of him. Theo knew when someone was possessed. He had seen the demon move behind his father’s eyes. He could feel the wickedness wiggling in Bella. And there wasn’t a damned thing he could do.

“Where are your Mummy and Daddy ?” Bella asked in a gentle saccharine voice.

“In the tent, for a nap…….. just over there.” He pointed in a direction over the nearest dune. 

Bella knelt down in the sand, eye level with the little boy, ”How old are you?”

“Five, I’ll be six next week.” The little boys dark curls fell into his eyes. He looked too little to be five.

“May I play too?” The child nodded yes. Bella’s face broke into a wicked grin, and she began to build a moat in the sand around his castle. She let the warm sand run through her fingers. “Is there a dragon for your castle?”

“No, but there’s an evil witch and she’s kidnaped the princess……. I’m the Knight and I’m going to rescue her.” He held up the toy knight in his hand. Small and plastic, the chipped silver paint sparkled in the weak sunlight.

“Does that mean I can be the evil witch?”

“Well, you are wearing black……… but I think you’re too pretty to be an evil witch.” The little boy giggled at her.

“What’s your name?............ You can call me Bella.”

“Xavier………..It’s a pleasure to meet you Bella.”

Bella leaned forward and whispered, “Would you believe me if I told you, I really was an evil witch” 

Her hand snaked around the back of Xavier’s head, she gripped his hair, his eyes went wide. Like a striking cobra Bella pulled the silver blade from the top of her boot. Driving it into the boy’s chest. Her blade sliced through the little body severing the pulmonary artery. Too shocked to scream. He shuddered letting out one last gurgling breath, A sputtering cough, speckling her face. Bella’s fingers still laced in his hair, drawing his head up she licked at the blood trickling from his lips. Inhaling deeply. Bringing his head to her shoulder, she pulled him into an embrace. While his blood pumped, dark and thick, coating her hand and the knife. Filling the sandcastle moat.

Theo caught the flash of silver, it happened in the flutter of a heartbeat. The time it took for him to take a breath. He heard Rabastan gasp. Theo watched the tip of the blade emerge through the child’s shirt and retreat. A dark stain began growing across the little boys back. The body slumped against Bella, it’s fingers dropping the toy knight into the blood filled moat.

Theo was at her side, swiftly scooping the boy from Bella’s arms, “What the fuck Bella?” He hissed, running for the trees with the dead child in his arms. They needed to get far away from here and fast. Xander and Rabastan were dragging Bella to her feet. 

Theo placed the little boy across his saddle. “You crazy fucking bitch………..What the fuck !” 

Bella stared back, silent, blood stained lips and a vicious grin still on her face. Her eyes were no longer the soft warm brown of the Bellatrix he had once known. “Get on your fucking horse! While I clean this up.” He snarled at her.

Lucius slid to a stop next to Theo. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Bella drenched in blood and the limp body of the child lain over a saddle. Rabastan and Xander held Bella between them. Her smiling face enraptured in contrast to the horror.

Theo was seething with a quiet rage, “This crazy cunt, just murdered a muggle child Lucius!..........For no fucking reason!..........None ………A baby Bellatrix…………You murdered a baby!” Tears threatened to spill from Theos eyes, his hands shook, fists and teeth clenched he spit the words at his friend. “Lucius , help me get rid of the evidence and then we need to hide this body…………….. Rabastan, remove that BITCH from my sight!”

“Hey Bast, take her back home ………… her sisters been injured in a fall.” Lucius surveyed the scene beyond the trees, “Theo, wait up ……. I’ll help….. my manipulating the weather won’t show up. We can’t leave a magical trace. ”

Lucius’ gaze fell on Bella mounting her mare, ”You had a choice Bella…. You had a choice.” His voice barely above a whisper.

“If I choose the darkness instead Lucius? What then………?” 

Lucius closed his eyes and fought down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He would deal with her later. Right now he needed to clean up her mess before anyone found out. “Wait up Theo……….. “ Lucius took another cleansing breath and walked out over the sand toward the brutal scene. Dropping to his knees at the blood filled moat a glimpse of silver caught his eye. His fingers gingerly picked up the little toy knight, wiping it off as best he could, he slipped it into the pocket of his cloak. Lucius held his hands out over the foot prints in the sand, calling on the wind. The breeze he conjured swirled, and the sandcastle began to vanish. Covering the bloody moat and the foot prints. Lucius slowly backed away into the trees while the wind did it’s work. No trace of the boy or anyone else remained. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Bella, “Bast, as soon as you feel the wards. Clean her up!”

“I’ll go with you Bast,” Antonin fell in beside him, “I don’t trust her alone with you.”

“Will do mate! ………. Thanks Tonin, Can’t say as I trust her myself!” Rabastan pulled on the reins of her mount, leading her back through the woods. The bowtruckle still hiding in the collar of his cloak. Kept its eyes on Bella, a low growl in its throat. “Easy, little mate. You’re alright.” He reassured his friend with a scratch on the head. 

Bella gripped the horse’s mane. Serenity settled across her face , she began to sing ‘Little boy blue’ an occasional giggle twisting her lips. Innocence of the lyrics couldn’t hide the malevolence in her voice. Antonin thought she looked proud of herself.

Xander stared at the blood on his hands, while his horse followed Theo and Lucius through the woods. Lucius had conjured up a thick fog after the wind. Muffling sound and disorienting anyone trying to search. In case someone started looking for the boy. Numb from the shock. Sure he had himself had used unforgivable on a muggle. But this was different. Those men were bad. Bella had murdered someone, a child, an innocent. Not that he had never been involved in a killing because he had . They all had. There was difference. Now here he was on a mission to hide a body. 

The boys moved deeper into the woods until they began to feel the wards of the Black Estate. Theo pulled his horse up near a stream. The heavy brambles coving the opposite bank were perfect for the cover they needed. “This should be sufficient…….. What do you think Lu?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with……………….. Xander?.........Are you Alright?” Lucius noticed his friend was pale and quiet. 

Xander looked down at Lucius from his horse, his eyes haunted, “No,…….No Lucius I’m not alright…………..I have always known Bella was a bit barmy ……….But I just watched her murder a child, so did you Theo. Nothing about this …..is alright. And now we’re going to hide this little boy and pretend this never happened…… And I’ll do it, I’ll keep quiet! …..But Lucius this is not right!”

“You’re right Mate, this is fucked up on so many different levels…….. You don’t have to help, Theo and I can do this, alright?”

Xander slid from his horse onto the damp forest floor, “I said I’d help, but why do I have this feeling that this is not the only body we ever hide.”  
“I hope your wrong mate.” Lucius clapped his shoulder, “Help me clear away some brush?”

They waded through the shallow stream. Pulling back the thick vines. Lucius pulled out his own silver blade and began to thin some of the bramble. When they reached sand they dug deeper with their hands. The cold water from the stream leaking through the tops of their boots and soaking their breeches. The fog Lucius had conjured chilled them to the bone. Thorns torn at their hands and they dug deeper. 

Satisfied with the grave. Theo waded back across the stream. Gently removed the little boy from across his saddle and carried him to the makeshift grave. “He looks so small,” Theo whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

“Seems wrong to cover his face,” Xander scooped a handful of sand over the little legs. ”Wrong to leave him here, all alone.”

Lucius rested a hand on his friends shoulder, “He’s not alone, we know where he is and he’ll not be forgotten.” 

A single silent tear streaked Theos face, while they covered the little boy. Theo placed his hand on the damp mound of earth and preformed the only piece of wandless magic he knew. Blue crocuses pushed through the soil. These were his mother’s favorite flower. He was almost ashamed, knowing what his mother would think. Her boy on his knees in a muddy creek, digging in the sand to hide a body. And he was almost happy that she wasn’t alive to witness it. 

Once finished Lucius waded into the creek and scrubbed at the blood stains on his hands. He was covered in mud, soaked and bloody. They all were. He reached into the pocket of his cloak, pulling out the knight. Lucius stared at the little toy and then looked back at the spot where they had hidden the boy. Dipping his hand into the icy water, he let the current wash the blood away. He thought briefly of leaving it on the grave. Then quickly stuffed the toy back into its hiding spot.

Now that the body was hidden they made their way towards the Manor. The sun was setting rapidly and it would be dark before they returned. Their parents would be livid. As they approached the barns, Theo risked a few cleaning spells. The mud and wet clothes they could explain, not the blood. 

They were met at the barns by the Lestrange brothers and Helen. Rodolphus approached Theo, “Narcissa will be fine. She’s sleeping upstairs with Walden at her side………… Bast filled me in ……….Is it really true………..She really did it?”

“It’s true, Bast was there when she did it.” Theo loosened the girth of his saddle while they walked into the barn. “Did you get her cleaned up Bast?”

“Yeah, I told them Bella fell as well……..to explain her state…… she was loopy mate, all the way back …… she kept singing that fucking song, creepy as fuck.”

“How about her mother, what did she say?” Lucius nudged Rabastan.

“She’s too busy bouncing on my father’s cock to give a damn about either of her daughters.” Rodolphus snarled. “In contrast, your mother Lucius is having fits, as is yours Xander………. I can take care of the horses……. We’re staying here tonight…………..You head in as well Bast, Helen can help.”

“Bloody hell, thanks Rod……… come on Xander, before they come out here.” Lucius rolled his eyes, when would his mother stop being so damned protective.

Theo stopped at the door, ”I’m headed back to school tomorrow Roddy,…………do you want to come along with my father and I, “ Theo hoped he would say yes, “We’re going to stay in Hogsmeade Saturday night!”

“I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind……... yeah that sounds great…………..We can hit Honeydukes! “

“See you tomorrow mate, and thanks for taking care of the horses.” 

Rodolphus set about caring for the weary mounts. Helen helping where she could. Rodolphus watched the other boys disappear into the darkness. “Is it wrong for me to be worried more for my friends than I am for Bella?”

“No,” Helen curled her arm around him, “I’ll not let her slip into the darkness without a fight though.”

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bella lay in her room staring at the canopy of the bed. The fog in her brain slowly beginning to clear. She had a tremendous headache and her heart felt cold, empty and broken inside. She could remember going for a ride with the boys. She remembered the forest and smell of the beach and then there was blood. Blood on her hands. Blood on her boots and a nursery rhyme stuck in her head. And she could remember. She turned, hearing her door creak open. Tom quietly sat on the edge of her bed. “How are you my little dove?”   
Bella could feel warmth radiating from him. She felt so cold, so lonely. She scurried into his embrace, burying her face against his shoulder. “Did you do as I asked little dove?” His soft voice caressed the skin of her cheek. “Did you eat his delicate soul?” Twirling a dark curl between his fingers.  
“Yes, My Lord.” Bella raised her head to look into his eyes.

“Let me taste.” Tom brought his lips to hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth, before slipping in. She was his now.

A/N: This chapter is for a little boy, who was murdered just before Halloween. He was shot down in the streets in a drive-by shooting. Just shy of his sixth birthday. He was brought in to the trauma center where I work. I did chest compressions on this baby for fifteen minutes. I cut off his Halloween costume. No one knows who did it. Possibly a gang initiation. I like to think the Dark Lord was behind it though.


	13. Field Master Sub-Chapter thirteen

Sub-Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Because I need some fluff. And my Beta needs some fluff. And VinoAmore has inspired me with her fluffiness in her current fic. Be sure to check it out ‘A Magical White Christmas’. Normally I would send this off to my lovely beta, but she’s on the other side of the world and it’s O dark thirty in the morning, So this is her surprise. So please forgive any typos. This sub=chapter is entirely Antonin and Hermione. Enjoy the smutty fluffiness.

Disclaimer: I own no part of this, it all belongs to J.K.

In a Rose Tattoo

Rain and heavy fog returned as they walked back to the Black Estate. The sun had set, and the lumos from Antonin’s wand shone nebulous in the misty darkness. He walked between Xander and Lucius, Theo trailed behind. Their boots crunching in the gravel walkway. No words were needed, and none were said. There would be time for that anther day.   
They entered the side door Lucius had ducked out of earlier. Still bustling with activity, the boys jostled their way through the crowd. Splitting up to find their parents. Lucius spotted his mother before she saw him. Smiling as he made his way over to her. 

Antonin’s father greeted him in the front parlor, “Ready son?” He raised an eyebrow at his son’s disheveled appearance. “What is wrong Zajchik.”

Antonin shrugged,” Nothing Father, just tired, that’s all…………. May I go home?” His socks were still damp in his boots. His heart ached along with his head. He wanted a hot bath and some equally hot coco. 

“I’ll go with you ………. We’ll apparate,” Anatoly wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders, “Hot bath and some tea?” Anatoly made eye contact with Abraxas, raising a hand in farewell. He walked with his son to the front steps and apparated home. Landing in the main study. His father lit the hearth with a wave from his hand. Shrugging off the heavy travelling cloak, and placing both hands on his son’s shoulders. “You, go get a hot bath and I’ll have tea waiting for you……………. Then you can tell your Papa why you look like someone killed your horse!” Anatoly looked his son in the eyes, “Okay?...........Okay! Now go!”

Antonin slowly climbed the staircase to his room, he couldn’t tell his father what had happened today. Not ever. But he could tell him about Hermione. He wasn’t quite sure how to even begin. There was a lot to it. He wasn’t even sure that this wasn’t some kind of hallucination. It seemed real. Maybe his father would be able to clear a few things up for him.   
Poppy had a steaming tub waiting for him by the time he reached his bathroom. Stripping out of damp clothes he let himself sink into the hot water. His mind drifting off. What would she think of the things he had already done? The women who haunted his dreams. Would there be a day when he would confess to her all his sins? He was an eleven-year-old killer. He hadn’t even started school yet and knew more spells and dark curses than the average wizard. 

How was even going to start this conversation with his father. The dreams were becoming more intense, night by night. He wanted to talk to her, ask questions. How do they end up together for starters? This was Rodolphus and Helens daughter for Salazar’s sake. He would be so much older than her. At least twenty years. By wizarding standards, it wasn’t a big deal. It was just a long time to wait. What if met someone else? Was he to remain a virgin until she was old enough? They had already had sex, he didn’t feel like a virgin. Technically he still was, but he wasn’t. This was all too confusing. With Bellatrix losing her mind, did this mean the ritual didn’t work? Was the old unicorn stallion, right? Maybe Bella was fated to become barmy and there was nothing anyone besides herself that could change it.

Antonin stood up letting the water drip from his body. The constant shifting between reality and his dreams made his head ache. A longer soak would have been nice, but he really needed to get this over with. Drying his arms, he decided on a way to start the awkward conversation. He would forego the soft cotton t-shirt. He pulled on the pajama bottoms and found his slippers. The dark vines and roses contrasted sharply against his pale skin. Trailing up his left arm to end at her name still fresh in the rose on his chest. Time to man up and ask his father for help.

Antonin found his father, nose deep in a book and stretched out on the davenport. Fire crackled in the hearth, a pair of crups curled in front of the flames. His father looked up, a glass of Ogden’s in his hand.

“I think maybe tea is not strong enough for this conversation……Sit.”

Anatoly sat up, swinging his legs to the ground he went to fix his son his first firewhiskey. Pouring himself another as well. 

Antonin’s father handed him the drink and sat at the opposite end of the couch. He gestured to the tattoo,” Go ahead …… Zajchik.”

“We did a ritual…………. about a week ago, for protection, a blood ritual,” Antonin took a sip, not his first. But his father didn’t need to know that, “We summoned Morganna.” He looked up to gage any reaction. There was none. 

“This was the ritual I taught you?”

“The same, I may have added a bit, but it’s the same one.”

“Go on.”

“We had to collect unicorn tears……. you know……. Because you were out………….and this unicorn gave them to the girls …. but ………but he said some awful things, sort of like a prophecy.”

“It is a prophecy, what did the unicorn say?” His father was rubbing the top of his lip with his forefinger 

Antonin took a deep breath and another drink, “It said, Helen and Rodolphus would have a child, it said Helen would die…………. It said Narcissa would have a child by Lucius………….and it said Bellatrix would slip into the darkness and become barmy.”

“So, you decided to go on with the ritual…….and what happened there?”

“Morganna came to us,” Antonin looked up at his father, “She’s Walden’s mother……But I think you already knew that.”

Anatoly smiled at his son, “Lord Macnair is a halfling himself……a Demigod son to the Lord of the Hunt.”

“That explains a lot about Walden,” Antonin giggled,” She told me I was to be bonded with Helens daughter and that she was really important in stopping a growing evil. I need to keep her safe and in turn she would save me as well. Her name is Hermione. ……….,” Antonin took another drink of the amber liquid.

“Aha! Now we get to the problem,” His father chuckled,” A girl, ………and one that hasn’t even been born yet.”

“She showed her to me……….and now, now I dream of her.”

“Dream of her? Or, are you slipping back and forth through time? A Goddess can be tricky……. Tell me about the dreams.”

“Ummm…. well………..ummm….. We have sex …. A lot of sex,”

Anatoly roared with laughter.

” It’s not funny Papa, it’s awkward It’s not this body…. I’m older, I go to bed eleven and somewhere in the middle I get older.” His father wiped the tears from his eyes.

“It’s not a dream son, it’s slipping through time. This girl is real, very real. Be careful what you say to her,” His father took a deep breath,” How often is this happening?”

“Every night, every time I close my eyes……… She’s there,” Antonin’s hand moved to the tattoo on his chest, “Papa I’m exhausted, it’s been a week I need to sleep…………I’m scared to close my eyes,” Antonin hung his head, “I’m not afraid that she’ll be there……. I’m afraid that she won’t…… and I wasn’t sure if it was real or was I dreaming……… can I get stuck there? Can I control it?” 

Anatoly pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his son,” I think this was the Goddess’ way of sealing the bond…… and I think I might have a way to slow down the time slips……at least until you can train yourself. Can’t have you going barmy along with Bella, now can we?” 

Anatoly went to his desk and pulled out a dark ornate box, setting it on the surface. He drew his wand, taking down the heavy wards placed on it. Lifting the lid, he took out a small silver ring. “Put this on,” Handing it to Antonin. He kneeled in front of his son, touching the ring with the tip of his wand. Anatoly whispered the incantation. The ring glowed a soft blue, illuminating the runes inscribed in the band. 

“There you go, you may take it off if you wish to visit your friend……. But for the next few days I ask that you keep it on……. rest and restore your strength Zajchik,” He ruffled   
Antonin’s hair,” Now tell me about your luybimaya. “

“She’s beautiful and smart,” Antonin blushed, “And she tastes amazing………. I tried that thing…… the one you and Lord Nott were talking about,”

Anatoly chuckled, “And did she like it?”

“Yeah……… I think she liked it a lot ………. I think she has a job at the Ministry, and I know she loves books, like me……. Something worries me though.”

“What is it?”

“My older body has all these tattoos, not just Mums otter, or the roses……….one scary looking skull and a snake, here on my forearm and some on my neck and runes across my chest……. What could they mean?”

“Can you pull a memory for me, I’ll look in the pensieve, and ask a few friends………Now let’s get you to bed.”

Antonin held out the half empty glass of firewhiskey, “Can I have some hot chocolate and maybe you could read a little to me.”

His father kissed his forehead, and took the glass, “Still my malysh, of course, ………. Poppy!”

The little elf popped into the room with hot coco, she knew what her young master needed before she was called.

Antonin scooted closer to his father. Sipping his coco, he was able to close his eyes, and just listen to the sound of his father’s voice.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, waking Antonin much too early. The ring had worked, he had slept without a time jump. He missed her. With it being Saturday there would be no governess and no lessons. And no plans with friends. With that thought, Antonin headed upstairs to his room, and heavy drapes. His only plan was to sleep. 

Two nights later, the ring sat on his dresser. It had been long enough. Now he was terrified that it wouldn’t work. He had talked more with his father. Given him memories of the tattoos and they had come up with a series of experiments to test whether he could control the shifts.

Tonight, he would test if just closing his eyes and relaxing, and thinking of her would cause him to jump through time. 

Antonin lay back, closed his eyes and thought of Her. Anxiety building with each passing moment. He came to the conclusion he just needed to fall asleep. He was too tense for this to work right now. Antonin relaxed and let himself drift off.

He found himself on the front porch of a rather impressive log hunting lodge. This would be the first time he had seen the outside of his future home. Antonin approved. Letting himself in, he made his way into the living area. Spacious with exposed beams of heavy timber. It appeared empty, “Hermione!” his voice edged with panic. What if she was gone?  
“In the bedroom love,” He heard her call out. Antonin let out the breath he had been holding. He leaned against the frame of the doorway. Where he could see into their en suite. She was sitting on the counter near the bathroom sink painting her toenails pink. Long golden-brown curls cascading in front of her face.  
She looked up with a lascivious smile,” You’re home early!”

Antonin moved to lean on the doorframe of the bath, bottom lip caught in his teeth. His heart pounding in his chest. He had never felt more vulnerable and it showed. What would she think if she knew that he was really still eleven inside. Would she turn him away, make him wait until he was older? This made him chuckle. Eventually he would be the lecherous old man. 

“What exactly is so funny Mr. Dolohov, “In her best swotty voice. Sitting up straight, she revealed a set of pert pink nipples. Her long curls framed her breasts, causing Antonin to blush. His cock hardened, and the blush deepened, “Just thinking what a dirty old man I am,” grinning at her, he stalked forward. Placing a hand on either side of her hips. Antonin leaned in, burying his nose in hair. Her arms snaked around his neck. And Antonin trailed soft kisses along her jaw, nibbling at ear. Hermione sighed, “Twenty-five years older by wizarding standards does not make you a dirty old man.” She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, “I love you Antonin, and all your scars.” Hermione unbuttoned his crisp black shirt, sliding her hands down to the waistband of his trousers. Undoing the button and pushing them down his hips. His engorged cock free from its tight woolen prison. 

Antonin slid his hands down her thighs, placing her legs around his waist. A wicked gleam in his eye, he tucked his hands under her bottom lifting her from the counter. He needed to taste her. He needed to get her to their bed. He had been dying to do that thing with his tongue again. The one his father and Lord Nott had talked about. She seemed to enjoy it last time. And his father had given him another tip on how to make a witch come undone, he wanted to see if it worked on his witch. He dipped his head to capture her lips, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. She deepened the kiss, tightening her thighs around his hips.

Crashing to the bed in a tangle of limbs, one hand in her mass of curls and the other sliding the edge of her white lace panties to the side. He slipped two fingers into her damp slit, stroking her taut bundle of nerves. Her hips raised, and she grasped his hand pushing it down, urging for a deeper penetration, “Please Antonin.” She raked her fingers through his dark hair, pulling it at the nape, and nipping at his bottom lip.

Antonin wanted to see how far he could push her. He made a torturous journey, licking and kissing his way down her body. His thumb making slow circles around her clit, staying on top of her panties. He would slide one finger inside, just enough to stroke her wet slit. Causing her to hiss, thrusting her hips into his hand. His tongue teased her pink nipples. Sucking on the tight little buds, before continuing to her hips. He needed to ask her about the purple scar, but decided that now was probably not a suitable time. Licking instead along the seam of her thighs. He parted her legs and sank between them, his lips trailing butterfly kisses on the backs of her thighs. His witch was squirming, panting and moaning his name. Antonin didn’t think his cock could get much harder. He wanted to plunge into her. But his curiosity was stronger, he wants to see what she would do when he tried the thing his father told him about. His tongue lapped at her wet core, sucking her clit into his mouth he pushed two fingers inside her. She thrust her hips into him, her fingers still laced in his hair. Pulling his fingers from her dripping center, he worked them lower around her puckered hole. Gently to gage a reaction. She moaned and pushed against him. Taking that as a yes, he worked his littlest finger in tiny circles, before slipping it inside and thrusting his other two into her core. She squealed and quivered around his fingers, thrusting against his mouth. As he worked his hand in and out of her. His father was right, again. She had come completely undone with just his mouth and one hand. 

Hermione lay panting, Antonin’s face resting against her thigh. His hand reaching up for hers, their fingers entwined. She pulled him upwards, “I need you inside of me,” Trailing her other hand from his hip to his shoulder. Raking her nails along his back. Nipping at his neck, she flipped over. Her pert cheeks presenting themselves. Taken aback for the briefest of seconds. Antonin wasn’t quite sure what he should do. This was a new position for him. She backed into him wiggling her arse against his weeping cock. That was all the invitation needed. Teasing her a bit more the tip, she made more delicious noises. Antonin placed his hands around her hips and gave a slow thrust inward, burying himself within her. It was his turn to moan and call her name. His head went back, he groaned and called out to the ancient Gods. She was hot and tight, her quim pulsing around his cock was almost too much. This was going to take practice. Antonin took several deep breaths, before beginning to move. This new position had him buried to the hilt. With more control of the thrust, he wasn’t going to last long. He managed to list most of the ingredients needed to brew ‘Draught of Living Death’ before he couldn’t remember his name. He would just have to bring her along with him. He stroked her throbbing clit as the tightening in his balls increased. She pushed into him, grasping the sheets and clamping down as her own orgasm hit. With one last thrust Antonin throbbed, spilling inside her. Now it was his turn to collapse panting into the sweaty tangle of sheets.

Lying next to her, his finger traced the outline of her lips before tucking a stay curl behind her ear. Trailing downward he touched the purple scar on her chest. He had seen it before. Knew that it was from a curse. His curiosity was tugging at his brain, pushing him to ask about it.

Hermione’s fingers curled around the hand on her chest, “It was a long time ago love and I know that you regret it………… as matter of fact, I believe there’s a scar on the back of your head that I’m responsible for, do you hold that against me?”

“Of course not!” Of course, he didn’t, he had no idea what she was talking about. Antonin reached back with the other hand, feeling the long deep scar buried in his hair. He couldn’t wait to find out how the bloody hell she had caused it. He grinned wide and pulled her into an embrace. Hoping for round two before he fell asleep. 

The little vixen wiggled from his grasp, pulling on his arm, “Come on, out of bed……… It’s mid-morning sleepy head…………… Yaxley and need some assistance and you’re coming   
with me.”

Before he could protest she was tossing clothes at him and pulling on her own, “Stop gapping like a fish Antonin, and get dressed……………. I’m already late.”

He was going to spend the day with her. And apparently Xander as well. This was going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a sin if it doesn't make me cry.

Chapter Fourteen  
A/N: The song that Conall is singing is "Blue Velvet" By Bobby Vinton. Check it out on YouTube. His voice is haunting and fits the scene. 

"It’s not a sin  
If it doesn’t make me cry."  
"Drink the Water" By Justin Cross

 

They laid Cygnus Black to rest, and the wake celebrating his life was ending. Abraxas caught sight of a shock of platinum blond sticking out amongst the crowd. His son and the other boys had come sliding through the side door, thoroughly disheveled. “Our sons have returned,” he quietly remarked to Daemon and Simon. “What do you suppose those little bastards have been up to?”  
Daemon eyed his son suspiciously, “I detect the remnants of a ‘Tergeo’ and a few other cleaning spells, …. not a bad job, but suspicious.”

The group of boys split with Theo making a beeline for his father. Lucius and Antonin were disappearing in the throng of mourners giving condolences to the Lady Black.  
“I had thought perhaps some of this thick fog felt a bit like Lucius’ doing.”

“Should we let it go this time?” Daemon turned to Abraxas.  
“I think so. I mean really ……...what sort of nefarious deeds could a pack of eleven-year-old kids be up too?”  
Daemon chuckled, “Being that those little bastards are ours, I would say plenty……...Although I doubt they're out murdering muggles.”

“Not yet anyway,” Simon raised his glass to Daemon.  
“Hey, I’m taking Theo and Rodolphus back to school tomorrow. Want to bring the boys and tag along?”

“I think they would enjoy that……... Are we still on for drinks after this wraps up?” Abraxas glanced at Simon; his friend needed to come clean to the rest of the group for this charade to work.

“I’ll open the floo to my private rooms, say around nine?” Daemon pulled his son into a playful headlock, "Let me get my demon spawn tucked in.” Daemon tickled his son, eliciting squawks of protest. “See you in a few.”  
They made their way to the apparition point, Daemon with one arm wrapped around his son’s shoulders. 

“Now where do you suppose our spawn are?” Abraxas scanned the room for the platinum hair once again when it appeared from under his arm. Lucius embraced his father, colliding with him, “Mum wants to go home.”

Abraxas kissed his son on the head and knocked back the whiskey in his hand, “Go get your Mother, we’ll apparate together.”

Alexander was leaning heavily against his father. Simon ruffled his hair, “Gather your Mum as well and meet me at the front door.” He nudged his son toward the group of women. “I’ll inform Rein, and see if I can get Tom to settle the children and Lady Black.”

Abraxas sighed deeply,” Do we need to invite him to this?”

Simon grimaced, “Yes, he’s beginning to think we’re up to something………. So, we need to act like nothing is wrong and he’s our newest best mate ………so, you and I will get to Daemon's early, bring the rest up to date. Bring out the Ogden’s and play nice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Gathered in Daemon's private study, Simon stood casually leaning into a desk, swirling the bourbon in his glass. He knew Daemon well enough to expect an explosion from the news. Thankfully, Conall sat next to Daemon; his arm draped protectively around his friend. Simon wondered if they had progressed in their relationship. From the look of it, they had. 

Conall was the voice of reason for his fiery friend and always up for good game of deception. 

Then there was Reinhard. Reinhard in the last few weeks had become good mates with Tom, and Simon was unsure of the man's loyalties at this point. Simon sipped at his whiskey and contemplated on how to start this conversation. He needed to get this over with. Time was running out, Tom was taking the children and Lady Black back to the Lestrange Estate and would be arriving shortly.

Abraxas stood next to him propped against the desk, “Go on Simon, best to get it over with.”

“Like pulling off a bandage mate,” Anatoly smirked from where he lounged on the couch. 

“Simon, you're beginning to make me nervous,” Conall plucked Daemon's wand from the holster in his waistband, “There, does that help…… I’ve disarmed him, now get on with it?”

Daemon yelped, "Hey, give it back!"

“Yes, it does help,” Simon finished off his drink and poured another and preceded to tell all to his friends. Catching everyone to speed, he was surprised at how relaxed Daemon was.

Daemon grinned, a dreadful, evil grin, “I knew there was something about that bastard I didn’t like……... I promise I won’t kill him …. unless you want me too of course.” 

“No, my friend. We need him alive……...It's not just finding where he’s keeping his Horcruxes, more importantly, it's tracking down the party responsible for giving him that spell……." Simon paused and surveyed the room.  
"Our latest intel suggests there are other so-called Dark Lords attempting to gather supporters in the States as well as on the Continent, not just here. What this has to do with muggleborns is yet to be determined.”  
Simon regarded Reinhard, “What about you Rein, are you with us?”

“I’m slightly offended; you question my loyalties, Simon?” Reinhard smirked, his finger tapping lightly on the tumbler, “We’ve been mates since we were in nappies …………. I think I should be the one questioning yours…….” Reinhard’s jaw clenched, “The only reason that man is in my home is on Abraxas’ request. He makes me nervous around Helen…… That child’s been through enough........... As well as her Aunt." 

Glaring at Daemon, he added in a menacing tone, "I take it Miss Jillian is safely hidden away for the evening?” 

“Sound asleep on the other side of the Manor mate……... I had the elf slip her a little sleeping draught in her tea." Daemon ignored the tone.

“She’s become quite the little pet, hasn’t she?” Reinhard’s snarky remark thickened the already tense room.

Daemon moved to the edge of his seat. Pulling away from Conall, he snarled, "Are you, jealous old man? Because it appears that the Lady Black was all too happy to warm your bed, quickly I might add…………. Would you like to share Miss Jillian? Conall and I don’t mind if you want to climb into bed with us………... Fuck all. We’ll make it a foursome!” Daemon hissed.

The only sound within the room now was the slow ticking of Reinhard’s fingers on the glass.

“I would never betray any of you, Reinhard,” Simon’s even tenor broke the silence. He swept the room with his gaze, “That’s why I’m telling you all this, I need you with me…… I can’t do this alone.”

Daemon sucked a breath through his teeth, “So, what happened with Cygnus?” Glaring now at Simon, “That wouldn’t happen to any of us, now would it?” His brows knitted together. Thanks to Reinhard he was getting agitated, he needed a drink.

“No! ………. No, that was an unfortunate necessity ………. Something I couldn’t avoid ……... collateral damage……I wasn’t behind Bella's abduction nor was I behind Anatoly’s little incident.” Simon held his relaxed stance against the desk, "That was all Tom."

Reinhard glanced over at Abraxas, “You’re good with this?”  
He answered with a single nod. 

The fireplace in the next room roared to life, and Abraxas stood from his perch, “We can discuss this further at another time…… Now, let’s all go play nice, gentleman.” 

Daemon snatched his wand back from Conall and slipped out from under his arm, jumping to his feet, “I can play nice. Can you?” 

Daemon placed his hands on either side of Conall’s shoulders, leaning in and giving Conall a chaste peck. Conall pulled him down, grasping the back of his head and roughly snogging his friend. Daemon hissed and tried to pull back.

“I thought you liked it rough?” Conall growled, nipping at Daemon's lip.

“Let’s find out if Tom likes it rough,” Daemon smirked, and the demon began to purr.

Daemon pulled away from Conall and looked around the room at the faces of his best mates, a look of defiance in his eyes, daring anyone to say anything. “What?........ You can all fuck off.” Immediately defensive, he reached down and took Conall by the hand, pulling him to his feet and draping an arm on his shoulder. “That’s right. We’re officially fucking…………...You don’t like it……. You fucking tossers, you can all fuck off!”

His friends were chuckling as they all stood to meet Tom. Simon placed his hands on Daemon's face and kissed his forehead, “No one fucking cares mate…………Really it’s about fucking time." Simon punched Daemon on the shoulder, “I personally, do not want Conall’s giant prick anywhere near my arse, but I’m happy for you mate…… Now, let the show begin!” 

Daemon occluded all thoughts and greeted Tom as he entered the room, “Glad you could join us this time my friend.” The smile was genuine when he shook his hand, “Anatoly’s saved some entertainment from the other night.” Daemon's eyes glittered seductively, “As I’ve said before, you are more than welcome to join in.” 

Tom’s tongue stroked his bottom lip, “I was hoping for an invitation …………perhaps a drink first?” However, a slight apprehension tainted his voice.

Conall flicked his wand at the tall black liquor cabinet, levitating several bottles of Ogden’s Finest, ignoring the crystal tumblers. The Firewhiskey would flow like the blood they were about to spill.

Conall could not see her, but he felt her icy fingers caress the back of his neck. He could smell her perfume; lilacs, and sunshine laced with the iron tang of blood. Aurora would often slither into his thoughts. She would whisper in his ear, her favorite tune and he would begin to sing, the soft tenor of his voice floated through the room………...  
"She wore bluuuuue velvet …...  
Bluer than velvet was the night…….  
Softer than satin was the light……... from the stars……  
Whoa…. Oh, ohhhh……  
She wore bluuuuue velvet……"  
Snatching a bottle as it floated by, he stepped behind Daemon. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulled him close kissing under his jaw, still humming the haunting melody. Conall could feel the demon stirring. The faint scent of sulfur wafted through the room, and his cock twitched. The demon wanted to taste Tom’s blood, and he felt the beast squirming beneath his friend’s skin, “Easy love.” Whispering in Daemon's ear, he handed him the bottle of whiskey. If Tom joined them, he would be in for one hell of a ride. Conall nipped at Daemon's neck, feeling him shudder. The demon peered at him from behind those soft, brown eyes, waiting for a chance to pounce.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll follow me, we’ll take this party down below......I’d like to introduce Tom to Anatoly’s special room.” Daemon pulled out of the embrace and opened the main door to the hall. Sconces along the wall flickered with weak light. Curtains floated on the soft voices trickling from the shadows as they hummed along with Conall’s tune. The ghosts of Nott Manor remained terrified of the demon and the violence he brought out of the darkness with him. 

Making their way down the long halls, Tom stepped nervously alongside Abraxas. Their boots were echoing with each step. This was his second visit to the ominous Nott Manor, and the cold shadows and the constant whispers unnerved him. He felt the gentle brush of fingertips as he passed a darkened corner. An involuntary shudder danced up his spine. The hair stood on the back of his neck. He glared into the darkness and hissed at the shimmering girl in the bloody gown. Her outstretched hand jerked back she * squeaked *and faded into black. He had enough ghosts of his own to contend with, and he had no desire to play with Daemons  
.  
Conall caught up to Daemon and looped a protective arm around him once more. He didn’t care if this came across as possessive. On the contrary, it was for everyone else’s protection. If Daemon lost control, he was one of the few wizards that could stop him. And according to Simon, they needed Tom alive. 

For Theo's safety Daemon warded his doors to the dungeons heavily. It took Daemon a few moments to take them down. Lights flickered to life illuminating the stone staircase. The temperature plummeted, becoming damp as the men followed their host farther into the catacombs. They passed the doorways that led to their private rooms. 

The plan was to take Tom into Anatoly’s laboratory, to witness firsthand the diabolic curse on a guilty soul. Simon smiled, he would get to play again. 

She hung like a living puppet on wires from the center of Anatoly’s lab. Dirty blonde hair was hanging in clumps of rotting flesh and clotted blood, her eyes still vivid and bright and stared through patches of decay and bone. The flesh had melted from her face. Tongue and lips had rotted off long ago. The gag forced her mouth to gape and inhibited her sounds. Anatoly had been there to witness when her screams had faded to the sickly mewling that was dribbling from the hole where her mouth once was.

"It’s a new curse I’ve had been perfecting using a muggle disease called necrotizing fasciitis… It is simple, I manipulated the bacteria already found on human skin, gave it an opening and the incantation ‘Caro Perdere.’ And flesh melted from the bone. Right now, it’s rather slow I’m afraid.”

Tom was fascinated, snickering as she gurgled at his prodding, "Well she seems to be alive. . . . . How is that possible?” Revulsion on his face, “How long has she been like this?” Poking at the living corpse with a stirring rod, the body jerked forward, popping and squishing, a sucking sound as it spilled entrails and bubbled thick purulence onto the stone floor. 

Jumping back before the gore ruined his shoes, Tom gagged with the stench of rot washing over him.

The woman let out an agonizing groan, her terrified eyes darting in Anatoly's direction.

“Four days. . . . . As for keeping her alive, I attached another curse to trap the soul in the body. . . . It’s an old necromancer trick my grandmother taught me. . . . . She’ll stay alive until I release her.” Anatoly crouched down examining the pile of gore, "Sorry Simon, not much left of her cunt.......I think most of it fell the fuck out.........Course you could always stick it in her eye socket, and skull fuck the cunt."  
The room erupted in laughter.

“Uuggg! What are you going to do with her?” Tom coughed.

The men in the room all turned an eye on Simon lounging on Anatoly’s desk, “Fuck you, bloody fucking wankers…………. I wouldn’t fuck that manky slag with Daemon's cock!” 

Daemon howled with laughter pointing at the muggle woman, "Put some heels on this bitch, I'll put up a pole, and she can dance for us." Her feet could no longer find purchase against the stone. With the puddle of slick gore at her feet, she would slide back and forth, bouncing against the wires, nothing more than a dancing puppet. 

A sudden look of concern crossed Tom’s face, "Shouldn’t we put her out of her misery?”

“Really Tom?” Abraxas looked shocked, “I didn’t think compassion was part of your vocabulary.” 

Anatoly shook his head, “She raped children and sold them to pedophiles. She deserves to hang here and suffer…… she deserves brutal fucking while she dies a slow, agonizing death. But apparently, Simon does have some limits to his depravity.”

“I’m not sticking my prick in that bloody, fucking, rotten cunt……. Now, can I go pick out something halfway pretty, and you can show off that other fucking curse. They were fun to fuck…...whatever the fucking black shite is, it lubes them up, makes them hot and slick. It is a bloody bitch to get off in the shower though.”

Anatoly laughed, “That’s because you’re a wicked bastard and the curse knows it. It just wasn’t cast on you. So, it can’t hurt you.” Still chuckling, Anatoly cast a containment charm over the dancing corpse. “The smell is annoying………… go find your pretty thing…... I think the second cell on the left has the cute redhead we found pictures of.”

Tom cocked his head, “Another child rapist?” His gaze wandered around the room. The wires suspending the muggle woman disappeared into the darkness above. Several heavy iron cages lined the far wall, a set of stocks on a small platform, iron rings attached in strategic places along the carved stone floor. A wall of books, a workbench against another wall, cauldrons simmering with a dark blue liquid, and a desk with one small stool were all the furniture in Anatoly’s laboratory. It was the floor that drew his attention. Lines swirled in intricate patterns from various points in the room, all joining at the epicenter where Tom was standing. Blood grooves, like a slaughterhouse, ran beneath his custom leather shoes. 

“We found evidence, photographic evidence, and she liked to use toys on the children. Adult toys. So the curse will work with impunity on this soulless cunt.” Anatoly’s voice brought his attention back to the hanging women, “She can watch!”

Simon took a long pull from the bottle before handing it over to Abraxas, “Are we all doing this here?”

Abraxas was perched on the corner of the desk, leaning on the wall, “Yes……..why don’t we make this a proper party and bring a few more guests?”

“Would you be up for that Tom?” Daemon had moved in behind him, standing close and purring into his ear. Tom could smell the sulfur and feel Daemon’s cock twitch against his thigh.

Tom turned around to Daemon, dipped his head down in the hollow at the base of the other man’s neck, and inhaled deeply. “It’s your little garden party Daemon,” he growled. “I’ll play whatever games you like.”

Daemon chuckled, “I didn’t think you played those types of games, Tom.”

Tom flicked his tongue, just catching the tip of Daemon’s ear, “Ohhh . . . . . . I think you would be shocked at the types of games I like to play Lord Nott.” 

An animalistic growl escaped Daemon's lips, and Tom took a step back, staring hard. Attempting to break into the other man's mind. Instead, he found himself mesmerized by the creature staring back at him through Daemon's eyes. 

In a normal situation, Conall would have stepped behind Tom, and the two of them would tear him apart. As it was, this was not the case. They needed Tom alive. It was up to Conall to make sure his lover didn’t take the game too far. Placing a hand on Daemon’s shoulder, trying to break the tense standoff, "Come on Lover, let’s be good hosts and go pick out some party guests.” Conall felt the demon pulsating beneath Daemon's skin, straining to break free, “Easy mate.”

Daemon reined in the beast, his shoulders relaxed. Grinning, he broke the eye contact with Tom and spinning on a heel, as he let Conall steer him toward the door.

Conall exhaled in relief, “Reinhard, help us out.”

The door shut behind Anatoly leaving Tom alone with Abraxas. He turned to the blond man, “What the bloody hell was that?”

Abraxas was still lounging nonchalantly on the desk, “That’s just Daemon.”

“No, ……. You know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m not sure I do Tom.”

“You saw it ……I know you did!”

“And like I said, Tom……….. That’s just Daemon.” His friend's secret was his own to share.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Simon led the way through the darkness. The redhead he was searching for, cowered in a dark corner of the damp cell naked, blindfolded, and terrified.  
Simon vanished her shackles with a wave of his hand and reached down grabbing hold of her ankle, hauling her out of the cell. She screamed, thrashed, and kicked against his grip. Laughing, he let her loose, letting her scramble to her feet, letting her pull off the blindfold and bolt down the hallway running head first into the arms of Anatoly.

She gasped, and he slammed her into the rock wall. His hand clamped down on her slender throat, “Now just where do you think you’re running off to Zajchik?.......So rude, I have a party planned……… just for you my little bunny.” 

Stunned, she panted against the wall, trembling as he shoved his weight onto her. Sticking a hand between her legs, he thrust his fingers into her pussy with the same force he was applying to her throat. Her hands clawed weakly at his, unable to break his grip. Anatoly lowered his face to her cheek. Sliding his tongue across it, he kissed her gently on the mouth. 

She whimpered against his lips pleading, “Please let me go……. please I’ll do anything …….. just please don’t hurt me………….”  
“Is this what the children cried to you?” He whispered back.  
“No……Please ……No, I never hurt any of the children…….Please, it was my sister, not me …… I can give you information ……Please don’t hurt me. I’ll tell you everything, everything ……I swear it……. I can show you where they keep the witches…..” Her eyes shut tightly as she continued to mutter and plea for her life.

“Simon,” Anatoly loosened his grip on the woman, “I need you. We need a room, a private room and now.”

“What is it Toly?”

“She knows about the witches, says she has information.”

Simon turned around looking for Daemon or Conall in the dim light of the dungeon. They were at the end of the hallway dragging back two muggle men, both stunned and bloodied, “Can you two distract Tom for a bit?”

Daemon looked as if he wanted to question him and then reconsidered, “Sure thing mate, what do I tell him?”

“Say I wanted some alone time …….. before the show.”

“And Toly? How do I explain your absence?” Daemon smirked.

“Tell him I don’t like an audience,” Anatoly chuckled back. “Daemon, do you have a private room I can take her to?”

“Get her out of the dungeons, take her to my study on the second floor………. I trust you’ll be filling us in later?”

Simon put his hand on Daemon's shoulder, “No more secrets mate, as soon as I know ……. You’ll know.”

“Apparate, it’s faster.” He grinned back.

Anatoly was still holding the redhaired woman by the throat but had removed his hand from between her legs when they apparated into Daemons study. Having never apparated in her life she violently retched bile onto Anatoly’s leather boots. He sighed heavily and sat her in a large soft chair. She squealed when he pointed his wand at her, sending a scorgify at the mess.

Anatoly paced in front of her, occasionally sending her murderous glances. The woman said nothing, keeping her gaze on the floor. She never saw Anatoly coming as he pounced on top of her, pointing his wand at her temple. He whispered the dark curse, sending the ink black tendrils into her bloodstream on a course straight to her heart. 

Simon muttered, “Bloody hell,” under his breath. He had hoped to question the bitch before Anatoly hit her with his curse. Now all he could do was watch and hope she had been telling the truth.

Just like Jillian the curse changed her eyes, turning them black, dripping dark tears. She was sobbing on her hands and knees at his feet. Anatoly watched as the curse slowly receded from her arms and her face. Her once green eyes were still a solid inky blackness. Just like Jillian, she was in fact innocent. 

Simon reached for a blanket draped across the couch and wrapped the naked woman in it. He gathered her in his arms, “Feeling like an arsehole again Toly?”

“Little bit…… Yeah…….But I needed to know.”

“Now you do…… I can’t take her to my place. It will have to be yours.”

“I guess we can’t very well leave her here now can we?...........Bloody fucking hell……..Fine, I’ll take her home with me after we question her.”

Anatoly pulled up a chair across from the sofa, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking her square in the eyes. “Alright Red, I know you're not lying about being innocent, so tell me now. What is it you know about the witches?”

“My names not Red,…………”

“I don’t care what your name is!...........Tell me what you know!” He bellowed. 

Tom flinched as the door burst open. Turning his gaze from Abraxas to watch Daemon drag the muggle to a set of shackles. Conall and Reinhard followed, securing their own muggle to the floor.

“Where’s the woman? I thought this was about showing me a new curse?” Tom shot Daemon a questioning look.

“It is.” Daemon smirked and unbuttoned his trousers, “But first I thought we could play some of those games we talked about.”

Tom picked up a bottle of whiskey and took a long pull. Glancing back to Abraxas, “Joining us?”

Abraxas paused for a moment before answering. It was not his cup of tea, not to say he had never partaken in this sort of game in the past. He had. He preferred women. But leaving Tom alone with Daemon and only Conall to control the demon wasn’t something he was comfortable with. Sure, there was Reinhard, but he would be sitting back with his cock in his hand watching the show, no matter the outcome. 

Abraxas hopped off the table and took the bottle from Tom, taking a long drink for himself. “Wake’em up Daemon,” he said, his hand drifted to the buckle of his breeches hesitating again. There would be no way out of this game……………..or was there? “On second thought hold on.” Fucking a bound, pathetic muggle on a concrete floor while it bled to death just wasn’t his style. Chasing it through a darkened maze while in his Animagus form, that might get his blood hot and his cock hard. He leaned in and quietly asked Tom, “You wouldn’t happen to be an Animagus would you?”

Tom grinned back, he cocked his head and transformed into a large chocolate colored snake. Instantly transforming back, “Like that?”

“Just…. like that.” The crazy bastard might be fun to play with after all, “I have a suggestion …………This just doesn’t seem sporting enough, at least for me it doesn’t.” Waving a hand toward the muggles, “You know me, I love a good chase.” He knew he had gained Conall’s attention, as the man’s Animagus was a hound. “Animagus form only and we split into two teams, Rein can officiate.” Nodding to his quiet friend, “How many muggles left Rein? Besides the woman that Simon is currently entertaining?”

“I believe four……..That gives us seven to play with……. Perfect numbers,” Reinhard said with a cold smile.

“I get Tom,” Daemon quickly added.

“No,……..Daemon, Tom is on my team.” Abraxas stared hard at Daemon, daring him to challenge, “We snakes need to stick together.”

Conall once again defused his hot-tempered lover. Placing an arm around his shoulders, he leaned into him, “Thought you wanted to play with me tonight?..............Come on. We can beat these two easily.”

Daemon’s body may have relaxed, but his eyes remained hardened, “Best of seven with the fastest time or do we turn them all loose at the same time and the team with the most wins?” 

"Team with the most wins!” Simon strutted through the door, with Anatoly just behind him, breaking even more of the tension apart. “Toly and I are in!”

“Where’s your girl?” Tom asked the pair.

“Saving her for later………. This looks more fun, ………….. Would not have taken you for an Animagus Tom………. But, damn happy that you are……. Makes you more fun to play with…… Are you registered?” Simon was bubbling with excitement. Using the perfect opportunity to draw the attention away from the red-haired woman and their delay.

“No, and few know about it…… and I don’t plan on anyone else outside present company knowing either.” Tom pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his waistcoat and passed them around. Daemon reluctantly took one.

“None of us are registered,” Simon added while lighting the smoke with the end of his wand. “Abraxas ……you want to lay down the rules for Tom while we get the bloody hell out this Merlin forsaken dungeon? Toly and I’ll grab the last four.”

Abraxas took the offered smoke and strolled to the door eager to get above ground, “With pleasure…….. and Daemon, levitate the bastards. I want them in top running condition.” Holding the door open for the rest of the group, he began to give Tom the run down, “As I stated Animagus form only…..bodies must be returned to the starting point in order to count….. and you must stay within the confines of the maze…….the team with the most muggles typically wins…….. but this time let’s make things a bit more interesting. Let’s make each muggle worth a hundred points. And an extra hundred points possible for maximum creativity,” Abraxas grinned wickedly at Tom.

“So, who will be the judge of the creativity?” Tom asked, ducking away from the dark corner with the ghost. He chuckled, hearing the frustrated hiss from the shadows and glimpsing at her shimmering snarl. He blew a kiss in her direction.

“Ahhh, well that will fall to our stoic friend Reinhard,” Abraxas looked back and nodded to his quiet friend. “If you get a reaction out of him, then you earn fifty points. If you get an expletive that will earn you another fifty.”

Reinhard snorted, “And just how am I to be everywhere for this judging?”

“Dump the memories in a pensieve at the end of the night,” Abraxas smirked at him.

Darkened hallways filled with laughter as the men joked with one another. Boot heels clicked softly against the stone floors and up the spiraling staircase, out the garden door, and into a moonlit lawn where the entrance of the maze loomed ahead.  
Unceremoniously dumped, Abraxas roused the seven muggles with the wave of his wand. They cowered silently, trembling in the frigid air.

“Before we start,” Tom moved to the center of the group nearest to the muggles, “I’d like to contribute something to the festivity……. If I may?

The others nodded in agreement, and Abraxas acknowledged the contribution, "Go ahead, Tom.”

“Well, I’ve never actually done seven before, so the outcome may vary………. But here goes,” Tom moved his wand over the terrified muggles. A blue mist snaked between them, slowly transforming each muggle into a hellish mutation of a man and a fluffy forest creature. He changed them all into rabbits. Rabbits that were still half man, still possessing the size of a man with the head of a rabbit. Arms and hands of a man, but legs and the tails of rabbits. Still huddled together, their longs ears swiveling, noses twitching. One finally stood. Testing his legs, he looked about with his large eyes at the stunned wizards. And bounded into the maze. The rest quickly followed.

Reinhard broke the silence with peals of laughter, “That was fucking bloody brilliant!” 

“So does this mean Brax and I are up seven hundred points?” Tom asked.

“Yes, yes it does,” Reinhard was still chuckling.

Daemon placed his hand on Toms' shoulder, “That was a brilliant piece of transfiguration mate……………. Now, let’s see if you’re as good at hunting them!” Daemon lept into the darkness. The front paws of the wolf hit the ground. First, his black tail disappearing into the maze.

Conall grinned at Tom and became a Fox Hound, barking as he chased after Daemon.

Simon had moved closer to Tom and Abraxas, “Bloody fucking brilliant Tom,……….. Hahahaha!..........We’ve got ourselves a game!” Simons whooped with laughter that turned to yipping and a red fox danced at Tom's feet. It pranced and then bounded toward an enormous brown bear lumbering toward the maze entrance. 

“I guess we’re next then Brax?........ You had said down in Anatoly’s lab something about snakes sticking together?” Tom was glancing sideways at Abraxas.

“I turn into a large king cobra ………. It can be unsettling to some people, you, however…………………..”

“Are a western taipan…… or so I’ve been told.”

“Highly venomous?”

“Highly…… as yourself.”

“That doesn’t leave much in the way of a creative repertoire now does it?” Abraxas chuckled.

“Terror can be just as creative as claws my friend. The bite doesn’t always have to be fatal………………. Shall we join the fray?”  
Abraxas’ teeth gleamed in the moonlight. His body coiled into itself, and the King stretched out in the cool grass. A full six meters in length, twice the size of the little chocolate snake at his side, yet Tom had ten times the venom. 

The world around them became silent. Sounds gave way to vibrations and smell. Everything became sharper. They felt the air shift around them as Reinhard transformed into his owl. Slithering through the dense hedges and unseen by their fellow opponents, Abraxas’ keen vision spotted the first man/rabbit. It was munching on the tiny leaves of the hedges. Occasionally the ears would flicker, it would stop and stare into the darkness.

Abraxas slithered closer beneath the brush. Tom, being smaller and lighter, flanking their target, slipped behind him. When the creature turned around at the noise Tom had made, Abraxas glided into the center of the aisleway, raising up to his full height of over three meters, hood flared and growled. The rabbit/man screamed, urine trickled down the furry legs.  
A flash of black fur brushed past Abraxas and Daemon had the mutated creature by the throat. With a vicious shake, it was over, snapping its neck. 

Daemon tore into the soft tissue lapping at the blood, his bushy black tail wagging. Abraxas growled, dropping back down to the ground with thoughts of biting Daemon on the arse. He wouldn’t think it of course. But the thought was there. Instead, he hissed at Tom and began to move off in search of more prey. 

Daemon bounded over to the big snake licking the top of his head, trotting off with a wolfish grin. Now Abraxas thought, now he was going to bite Daemon on the arse. It would be a dry bite, but it was going to happen. Abraxas rubbed his face against the wet grass in an attempt to remove the bloody wolf drool. 

A full moon hung low in the sky, and the last half man/rabbit had curled itself into a ball at the center of the maze, shivering in the cool night air, bathed in the blood of its cohorts, having witnessed their demise. The wolf and the hound, the fox, and the bear circled their cornered prey. Dark gore-spattered their fur and covered their jaws. Two snakes slithered between the paws of the larger predators and the horned owl perched on a hedge. One by one each wizard transformed, starting with Daemon. 

Now in human form, the Demon could unfurl. It had never liked the Animagus. The wolf would not accept it. Breathing in the scent of carnage, the Demon stretched, unbuttoned his trousers, and stroked his cock. Daemon locked eyes with Tom with his hardened dick in his hand, “Ready to play?”

Tom smirked and released his own cock, stroking himself to an enhardened state, eye contact with Daemon never wavering. Never flinching, even when Daemons eyes nictated to the solid black orbs. He approached Daemon, wanting a closer look at the creature he had glimpsed in the dungeons.

Daemon removed his blood-soaked shirt, and the urge to reach out and caress the thing moving just beneath his skin was overwhelming. Tom reached out with both hands, his fingers traced the lines of the other man's collarbones, trailing down his sternum. Splaying across his chiseled chest, his thumbs stroked the hardened nipples. Tom’s tongue licked at his bottom lip. 

Daemon's skin burned, hot to the touch and the scent of sulfur wafted through the circle. Power emanated from the Demon, and Tom felt it pulsating against the palms of his hands. The Demon purred as Tom explored his chest and Daemon moved a hand downward, sliding the pad of his thumb across the weeping head of Tom's cock. The other hand reached around, slipped inside Tom's trousers, and cupped a cheek, his fingers gently teasing at the seam of his arse. Daemon leaned in licking the blood streak on Tom's jaw. Closing the space between them, he sucked Toms earlobe into his mouth. Nipping at the tender flesh as Conall moved in behind Tom.

Daemon's hand curled around Tom's neck, his fingers slick with precum. Conall’s mouth joined his at Tom's neck eagerly sucking at Daemon's wet fingers and pressing his engorged cock against Tom's thigh. Daemon's lips found his and Conall opened his eyes in time to see the last of Daemon slip away before the Demon took over completely.

Tom saw the Demon now as its image shimmered across Daemon's skin, trembling when it slipped its tongue into his mouth. Both terrified and enthralled, he slid his hand down wrapping it around the Demon's hot, hard flesh. 

Abraxas moved in quickly, signaling to the others to aid him. They needed a distraction before Tom was torn to pieces. Abraxas grabbed the rabbit creature by its long ears. Its eyes widened, screaming in distress as it squirmed in his grasp, desperate for escape. 

The ruckus it created was enough to break the spell the Demon had on Tom. All three now turned toward Abraxas holding the bunny-man in his grasp. Abraxas grinned, “Umm, I believe Toly was going to show you…… his… new… curse.” 

Simon snorted with repeated attempts to stifle his laughter, to no avail. He doubled over, and the contagious laugh spread to Anatoly and Reinhard. 

A grin was beginning to grow across Conall’s face, “What’s so bloody funny Simon?”

“This!........This,” he swept his hand across the scene. Seven men standing in a clearing in the moonlight, covered in gore, three with their cocks jutting out, while a muted, man-sized rabbit screamed for its life. The pitiful thing reminded Simon of the Easter Bunny he had seen in a muggle village as a child. “All of this.” Gasping for air, “This is the bloody fucking most macabre thing I think I’ve ever witnessed……. Really Daemon? Are you really going to fuck the Easter Bunny? Because that’s some fucked up shite! At least transfigure the poor bloke back before you bugger him to death.”

Daemon chuckled and kissed Tom full on the mouth, “I can wait. Come on Tom, let’s watch Toly’s little show before we bugger the Easter Bunny!” Daemon smirked and tucked himself back into his trousers. Stepping around Tom, he slipped his arm around Conall’s waist, and the two men went to stand next to Anatoly. His Demon settled itself back down into Conall’s embrace.

Reinhard produced a bottle from the folds of his cloak and, after taking a long pull, he passed it around. “Simon,” he asked, “Who or what is the bloody Easter Bunny?”

Simon took the bottle and knocked back the burning liquid, “It’s a muggle thing. I’ll tell you about it some other time…… Alright?”

Seated in a circle on the stone wall surrounding the center of the maze, the wizards watched as Anatoly’s wand touched the tip of the bunny man's nose. Its enormous eyes widened as the curse took hold, the black tendrils crept up its limbs and slithered towards the creature’s heart. Viscous black fluid dripped from every orifice. Abraxas let loose his hold of the ears letting it drop to the ground, its body wracked with fits. Abraxas grinned at Simon.

“Fuck you Brax!...... I’m not buggering the bunny…… I was promised something pretty, and DAMMIT, I want something pretty!” Simon raised his hands in surrender, “Daemon……You're up!”

A wicked grin crossed Daemon's face as the Demon rose to the surface. Conall sat on the wall with Daemon between his legs. His arms wrapped protectively around his lover. He could feel Tom's coveted gaze on them as he nuzzled at Daemon's neck, his hands caressing the muscled chest, thumbs stroking over the taut nipples. Conall had to admit. He loved an audience. Tom’s jealousy just stoked a fire deep inside of him. 

Threading the fingers of one hand back up and through Daemon's dark curls, he tipped his head back and plunged his tongue into Daemon's mouth as he slid from the wall. His other hand traveled down the carved abdomen and slid under the waistband, cupping Daemon's balls, curling his fingers around the shaft of his cock. His palm came up and over the dripping head. Daemon reached behind him, unbuttoning Conall, releasing the rigid shaft from its confines. 

Daemon broke the kiss, shoved his trousers down his hips, and kicked them off. Pouncing on the mutated bunny, Daemon grabbed hold of the creature’s ears, yanking its head backward then slamming it forward into the dirt, stunning it briefly while nudging its thighs apart with his knees. Positioning himself at its furry arse.

The Demon shimmered to the surface once more. His nails lengthened, his teeth sharpened. His body trembled as he rubbed his cock through the soft fur. The bunny -man squealed and clamped its tail down tight over its hole. Daemon grabbed hold of the fluffy tail pinning it to the creature's back. It began to scream as he thrust a clawed finger into the tight opening of its arse. Sharpened nails ripped at the passage and Daemon pushed two and then three fingers inside, savagely thrusting his hand deep inside as bright red streaks ran down the creature’s legs.

Daemon hammered it with his fist, sinking into his elbow. His teeth tore into the creature’s hip, ripping at fur and flesh, laughing, lapping at the blood. His other hand pushed back the fur to where the muggles cock lay hidden, his claws sinking in and tearing at the tender flesh. Blood poured from the wounds and Daemon slicked his own cock in the gore. The bunny-man bucked and squealed as the head of Daemon's cock pushed inside of him. 

The Demon growled, feeling Conall’s cock slicked with a lube charm, nudging at his hole. Conall’s hand dipped between him and the bunny -man teasing at Daemon's balls and stroking him as he pumped in and out of the soft fluffy arse. 

Daemon tilted his head back to capture Conall’s mouth, moaning he pushed back until felt the head of the cock slip inside him. Conall was still, letting him move in and out of the creature. The curse began to take its toll, and the creature had fewer and fewer lucid moments. Daemon grasped it by the ears holding the head down into the dirt. One large dark eye stared blankly into the darkness.

Tom moved closer, drawn to the blood lust and the Demon. He dropped to his knees in front of the creature, his cock in his hand. It looked up at him, its eyes pleaded for mercy. It would get none. Tom tapped the bunny-man's mouth with his wand, removing the large rodent teeth with a quick spell. Taking the ears from Daemon, he lifted its head, ramming his length down its throat. Daemon pulled out, shooting a load of cum across the creatures back. Leaning forward, he took Tom's cock from the bunny-man's mouth, stroking Tom’s cock in his hand before tearing out the throat of the mutant. The Demon roared, bathing them both in blood.

Black tendrils of the curse threaded with blood covered the still body of the bunny-man. Tom vanished his clothing as Daemon shoved the battered corpse to the side. Pulling Tom on all fours in front of him. Daemon shuddered with pleasure as Tom stroked his blood-slicked cock before taking him in his mouth.  
Conall trailed his fingers over Tom's face, moaning with pleasure as he felt Daemon's cock sliding in and out of Tom's mouth.

Conall threaded his fingers through Tom's hair, holding hard as he thrust into Daemon. Driving Daemon's cock deep into Tom's throat. Conall chuckled in Daemon's ear at the look of panic on Tom's face. Smiling down at Tom, he placed soft kisses against Daemon's throat, trailing them down his shoulders. 

The Demon stretched its arms wide, rolling its head back, exposing his throat to Conall, purring as the son of the Horned God worshiped his body. Daemon pulled Conall’s mouth to his, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Sharpened canines pierced Conall’s flesh, and the Demon growled. Clawed hands reached for Tom’s neck. Conall caught his arms, pining them. 

The Demon snarled and thrashed, roaring again as he came in Tom’s mouth. Conall held him tightly. The Demon gnashed its teeth, determined to tear the throat out of the wizard sucking its cock. 

Conall whispered in his lover’s ear, “Daemon. Come back to me, love……….Shhhhhh……………Easy baby easy, come back to me now.” Conall thrust his cock deep and slow, trailing the soft kisses once more along the Demon's neck. “That’s it, love …... You like that; you like it when I fuck you nice and slow ………Come back to me Daemon. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes baby.” Daemon moaned, finding Conall’s lips with his, his tongue stroked at Conall’s, deepening the passionate embrace. 

Conall freed Daemon's arms, looping his around Daemon's waist to hold his body close. Conall shivered, his balls began to clench. Conall watched as Tom on all fours in front of Daemon, smeared in blood, and unfazed it would seem by the Demon, lick at the pearly drops from Daemon's cock. Conall shuddered and came in heavy spurts. He felt Daemon kiss his cheek and gently stroke the side of his jaw. Opening his eyes, Daemon's soft brown gaze met his. 

Tom rolled onto his back in the damp, blood-soaked grass stroking himself. His eyes on Daemon, watching the transformation take place. The Demon was erotic and intoxicating.

Still drunk on the blood with a smile on his wicked lips, Tom rolled over onto the bunny -man, frantically pounding his cock into its ruined hole. He slumped over onto the corpse, spent. Tom rose up, thick ropes of cum mingled in the drying blood covering his chest and abdomen. He looked down at the creature, waved a hand, and released the spell. The pedophile on the ground beneath his feet, lay torn in pieces. Tom took close stock of the injuries and looked at Conall with new respect. It could easily have been him with his throat torn out.


End file.
